Living a Life of Odd Luxury
by HillianLink
Summary: Pokemorphs. Half-breeds. Both are fairly new species, as the first one of each was discovered no more than sixty years ago. Instead of being shunned because of their abnormalities, as society had feared, they were welcomed with open arms. So, join Veil, as well as his seven house mates as they live in this odd, odd world, while trying to enjoy the life that they have.
1. Get the Fuck in Here

**Hey, look, a new story. Alright! Anyway, allow me to quickly say something to anyone who reads my other stories. Yes, I know that I put up a poll for the next story and, yes, I know that this one doesn't actually exist on it, but get over it. Essentially, I really wanted to do this story, so, instead of just doing six stories at once, I'm going to do seven just as soon as you guys vote on the next one. Yeah, not the brightest idea, but I don't really care.**

**Anyway, yeah, this story is slightly inspired by Tsuzihri07's story, _Built for Half-Breeds. _Or, well, I guess you could say that. I don't know, honestly. Essentially, what it comes down to, is that I've actually had this story planned for a while now, and, after reading his story and seeing how good it already is, it sort of pushed me to put my own up. Yeah, that's pretty much how it goes. Anyway, I hope that this story will be fun, and I intend to try and make it fairly long. But, y'know, don't get your hopes up, kids.**

**And a quick note: if I don't clarify a Pokemon as being the actual Pokemon, than it is a morph. For half-breeds I'll actually say that they are those. Anyway, let's go.**

***AN #2: Okay, so, I don't know if this will pop up in alerts, but I hope it doesn't, as it isn't a new chapter, just a replaced one. Anyway, the difference between a morph and a half-breed is this. A morph is an anthropomorphic Pokemon, meaning they are a Pokemon that is essentially like a human. A half-breed is a human with Pokemon traits, which they are commonly know as Gjiinkas. If you don't what that is, they have the ears, tails, and other minor features of the Pokemon, as well as the powers, but are otherwise completely human. So, yeah, remember that.**

* * *

**Fuck it, Get in Here**

I sat on the train, listening to the sound of the large metal centipede thundering down the tracks, which was fairly drowned out by the music I had blaring through my phone next to me. I chuckled aloud. _I bet that everyone around me would hate me, if not for the soundproof walls. _I glanced out the window, and saw fields full of Mareep and Miltank, as well as a few pens of Grumpigs, as we flew through the countryside, on the way to Shellville, named for the fact that it was one of the only cities in the country that had a large beach that didn't have a salinity count so high that it rivaled McDonald's fries. Granted, I prefer to call it Hellville, but that's just me. I mean, you can't blame me, really. The place is always so sunny, which I found quite repulsive. I mean, I'm not only a Dark type morph, but I'm the fucking Moonlight Pokemon, for Arceus's sake. I just shrugged at my thoughts. _Oh, well, what can you do? Well, you could have said no when your parents asked if you wanted to live with the Reames. Oh, shut the hell up, you. _I reached over next to me with my tail and grabbed another stick of pocky, before handing it to myself. I bit a small bite off of the chocolate covered stick, before hearing the door to my compartment open. I turned away from the window to see that a Luxray was sticking his head in, looking around, before his eyes fell on me.

"Excuse me," he began, "but, would it be alright if I sit in here with you? All of the other compartments are filled."

"Dude, this train's been going for, like, ten minutes, and you still haven't found a seat?" I asked. He nodded, and I said, "Fuck it, get in here."

A smile spread across his face, and he stepped into the compartment, closing the door behind him.

"Thanks." He said, as he sat down across from me.

I looked at his luggage and saw that he appeared to have three suitcases, as well as a dufflebag and a backpack. I glanced next to me, to my only luggage, being two backpacks. I suddenly remembered that I currently had music blaring, and I reached to turn it off.

"No, it's alright." The Luxray said, stopping me. "You can leave it on if you want. I actually like this artist."

I nodded, moving back to my original position, face forward, my left leg resting atop my right.

"So," I started, "you got a name kid?"

"Haru." He replied. "Yeah, I know, slightly odd, but I like it."

I chuckled, and said, "That's good, kid. If there's one thing that you want to be comfortable with, it's your own name. I mean, you're stuck with it for the rest of your life, so why not like it?"

He laughed in return, and said, "Yeah, I guess. So, what's your name?"

"Veil." I replied.

"Veil?" He repeated. "As in, the thing that women wear when they get married?"

I shrugged, and said, "Well, I've always went with the dark veil of shadows that descends upon the land at night, but, sure, go with whatever you want."

"Well, I guess that does sound better than what I said." He replied.

I nodded, and offered, "Pocky?"

"What?" He asked me, confused.

I used my tail to grab a pack of pocky from the small box of it next to me and held it out to Haru. He took I, albeit slightly reluctantly, and just sat there, staring at the pack.

"What is this, exactly?" He asked.

"Pocky." I explained. "It's biscuit, or cookie, depending on where you're from, sticks that are covered in chocolate." He continued just looking at the pack, so I urged, "Go ahead, it's not poisoned. I mean, I've been sitting here eating it for the past ten minutes."

He glanced at the pack, then back up at me. He then shrugged, before tearing the pack open. He took one of the sticks out and inspected it, before taking a bite. As soon as his mouth closed, his eyes lit up, and a small smile crept onto his face.

I chuckled, before saying, "Told you."

He swallowed, before saying, "Okay, you win."

As he continued eating the stick that he was currently working on, I took the opportunity to examine his clothes. He was wearing a black hoodie, the sleeves rolled up slightly to help defend his body from the early August heat. Despite being rolled up, I could still see that the underside of them was colored a light blue, with three yellow bands going on the blue, but stopping when they hit the black. He was wearing rather baggy black jeans, adorned with chains. About halfway down the legs of his pants, the black became a light blue, similar to the blue on his hoodie.

"Yo, Veil." Haru said, regaining my attention. "Any specific reason as to why your checking me out?"

I laughed, and said, "I wasn't checking you out, idiot. I was just looking at your clothes."

"And why exactly is that?" He asked.

"Because it's not every day that you meet another morph, let alone one that dresses to match his species." I replied.

"Yeah, I guess not." He said, shrugging. "I had noticed how you were dressed when I first entered."

I looked down at myself, seeing what he meant. You see, while there are very few morphs that exist in the world, there are even less that dress like there species. I don't know why people don't, and I don't know why people do, I only know that I do it because I like how it looks. I'm currently wearing a pair of black jeans, with two chains on them, rather than the three that were on Haru's. Both of my chains were attached to the back belt loop on my jeans, coming around on either side to connect to my pockets. Near the bottom of the legs of my jeans is a yellow ring, one on each leg. I was wearing a plain black t-shirt, which was hidden under my black hoodie. My hoodie had one yellow ring, similar to my pants, near the end of each arm, and I had the hood up, my ears poking through the holes in it.

"So, why wear the hoodie if your just rolling up the sleeves, anyway?" I asked him.

He shrugged, and said, "Just because. I mean, why are you sitting here, in almost ninety degree weather, wearing a hoodie normally?"

"I like to." I said, shrugging in response. "I mean, it's not like I sweat, or anything."

"Do you really not?" He asked.

"Nope." I replied. "Never have. Doubt I ever will."

"That's really fucking odd." He said.

I just shrugged, and said, "I guess. All I care about is that it keeps from getting disgusting in the summer."

"Yeah, I guess." He agreed. Changing the subject, he said, "So, have you ever met any other morphs prior to now?"

"Nope." I replied. "You are the first. You?"

"Once." He answered. "She was this Buizel. I knew her for, like, five years."

"How was she?" I asked.

"She was a fucking bitch." He said. "And she had a name to match. It was, like, Priscilla, or some shit. I don't know, I haven't seen her since I was eight, and I don't want to ever again."

"I guess that I can't blame you." I said, laughing. Changing the topic, I said, "So, what are your parents?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, my mother's a human, while my father is a standard Umbreon." I explained. "And I know that it's also possible for it to be swapped, as well as two morphs will obviously have a morph child. So, I'm just curious, what are yours? You don't have to answer if it's to personal a question."

He laughed, and said, "Trust me, it's nowhere near the most personal question I've been asked. But, mine is actually the opposite. My mother's a normal Luxray, and my father's a human."

"Cool." I said. "So, how was parenting with them?"

He just shrugged, and said, "I don't know. Normal, I guess. Or, at least, normal for someone like me. My father had a job, while my mother was a stay at home mom. You?"

"Both of them had jobs, really." I replied. "Mom worked at a law firm and my dad was able to get a job hunting for one of the local restaurants."

"Sounds like money was never an issue, then." He remarked.

"Yeah, I guess." I said. "Not like it was a fun childhood, though."

"Oh?" He asked. "Why not?"

"It was fucking lonely." I said, sighing. "I mean, both of my parents worked until midnight or later every night, I'm an only child, and I didn't really have any friends."

"Why did you not have friends?" He asked me, the pity heavy in his voice.

I sighed again, and said, "Well, where I'm from, the people aren't exactly very friendly to morphs. They didn't exactly seem to hate me, but none of them really liked me."

"Oh." Haru replied, seemingly at a loss for words.

"Yeah." I said, nervously rubbing the back of my head.

"Sorry for lowering the mood in here." He apologized.

"No, don't worry." I replied. "I always could have just not answered."

Suddenly, a voice came over the train's intercom, saying, "We are now arriving at Shellville station. Please make your way to the exits, and be sure to have your ticket ready upon your departure."

"Well, looks like this is where I get off." We both said simultaneously, as we stood up.

"Really?" I asked, shocked.

"Um, yeah, actually." Haru replied.

"Cool." I remarked. "Maybe we could hang out sometime."

"Yeah, that'd be fun." He replied.

I then grabbed my two backpacks and slipped them on. I glanced over to see that Haru was struggling with his own luggage.

"Here, let me help." I said, reaching out.

I took the handles of his suitcases in my hands and picked them up, leaving him with his backpacks and dufflebag.

"Oh." He said. "Thanks."

"No problem." I replied. "C'mon, we should get going."

We left our compartment and headed down the hall towards the door. We reached there, flashed our tickets to the attendant, and got off of the train. We left the main platform and passed through the gates, to where we were standing only a few feet from the road.

"So," I said, as we started walking down the sidewalk, not leaving the front of the station, "I assume that someone is here to pick you up, right?"

"Yeah." Haru replied. "I just don't know where the hell they are. You?"

"Yep." I replied. "Sven should be here soon, I hope."

"Wait, Sven?" He asked me. "What's his last name?"

"Reames." I replied. "Why?"

"Because, he-" He started, but was cut off by a hand resting on his shoulder.

The owner of the hand scoffed, before saying, "There you two are. Brenda and I were beginning to get worried when we didn't see you."

I looked at the owner of the hand, to see that he was a man who appeared to be about the same height as Haru, who, in turn, appeared to be about nine or ten inches shorter than myself. He could have easily been seen as a regular person, if not for the sharp Absol horn extending from under his ice white hair, as well as the blade-like tail that rested behind him, sticking out of his black jeans.

"Mr. Reames?" I asked.

He nodded, and said, "Right. You two are Haru and Veil, correct?"

"Yes." Haru replied.

"Well then, we should get going." He said, motioning for us to follow him, as he began walking away. "I imagine that the others are dying to meet you."

Haru and I looked at each other, before shrugging, and starting to follow the Absol half-breed. He led us to a black Cadillac, which had a Vaporeon sitting in the passenger seat, appearing to doze off slightly.

"C'mon," Sven said, pulling out a set of car keys, "let's go ahead and put your luggage in the trunk."

He hit a button on the keys and the trunk of the car popped open. We followed him to the back of it and loaded up Haru's bags.

When Sven reached for my backpacks, I stopped him, saying, "I'd prefer to keep my stuff on me, if it's all the same to you."

"Very well." He replied, nodding. "Well, pile in."

We got in, Haru behind the driver's seat, which Sven got in, and myself behind the passenger seat, which currently held, who I believe to be, the dozing Brenda. Sven started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, before heading down the road.

After a few minutes, Sven glance back at us, before saying, "You two aren't very talkative, are you?"

"Well, it's not really that," I responded, "it's more of the fact that we both appear to be confused."

"Confused?" He asked. "About what?"

"Well, for starters, about why neither of us were told about the fact that we will be living with other people." Haru said. "I mean, we just met on the train by accident, it's not as if we went searching for each other."

"Well, I can't really answer as to why you weren't told, you'll have to ask your parents about that." He replied. "But, yeah, you're living in the mansion with six other people your age."

"What about you two?" I asked him.

"Well, we prefer to live a fairly standard, easy life," he explained, "so, we bought the mansion for you eight, and we have our own cottage out in the country, not too far from the city limits."

"Wait, so there will be eight of us, in a giant mansion, with no supervision?" Haru asked.

Sven sighed, and said, "That's right. I just ask that you guys don't break anything."

"Hadn't planned on it." I said.

Haru was about to say something, but stopped, as Sven said, "Well, we're here."

I looked out of the window to see an amazing sight. We were at the foot of a hill, which was surrounded by an iron fence, with its base made of bricks. At the top of the hill was a giant mansion, the sight of which caused my jaw to drop.

Sven apparently noticed my reaction, which appeared to be mimicked by Haru, as he chuckled, before saying, "It is something, isn't it."

"That's an understatement." I said.

We drove up the half circle driveway that led up the hill. When we reached the top, Sven stopped the car.

"Well, this is it, guys." He said. "I'll pop the trunk so that you can get your stuff out."

He popped the trunk open, and we got Haru's stuff out. We closed the trunk and went to stand in front of the front door.

"Well, see you boys." Sven yelled to us, before pulling away.

Haru and I just stood there, looking at the front door, unsure of what to do.

We turned to face each other, and I said, "Shall we?"

He nodded, and I opened the door.

* * *

**So, how was the first chapter? Yeah, some of you may have noticed the little name thing with Haru, and, yes, it is a minor reference to Tsuzihri07, because, as I said, his story is one of the main reasons you guys are getting mine. That, and I have mad respect for the guy. He's an amazing author and a fucking good artist. So, you know, go check the guy out, and show him some love. And, Tsu, if you read this story, I hope it's alright if I use the name. I'm just one of those kinds of people that likes to throw references to whatever inspired the story. Which, if anyone sees some similarities in the info for one of my poll stories, as well as its name, you may be able to piece together what inspired it.**

**Anyway, now that that's done, allow me to get to something that I don't normally do. OC submissions. Now, yes, I know that it may seem odd to ask for OCs in the first chapter, but there is a reason. The reason being, that I want you guys to try and come up with the other six inhabitants of the house. Now, you don't have to, as this is just my way of trying to allow my audience to interact with the story. So, if you want to submit an OC, pay attention below. If not, well, I hate to say it, but the rest of the Author's Note probably won't matter for you. Anyway, onwards!**

**So, here are the requirements for an OC. **

**1. You must include at least some info for them, obviously. Now, it is your choice as to what you want the OC to be, be it a morph or a half-breed. If you do submit an OC, then you need to tell me what kind, what sex, and, if you want me to try and give them a love interest of any kind, their sexuality. You also need to tell me general info (height, whether they have any obvious abnormalities or not. Y'know, shit like that.).**

**2. Please, for fuck's sake, have an account when submitting. I'm not completely ruling out any Guest submissions, but it will help me tremendously if you have an account. That way, I can easily contact you if I need to ask questions, or you can easily contact me if you feel I am portraying them incorrectly, which is vital, so that I can fix it in later chapters.**

**3. While this isn't required, you can tell me what kind of garb they are normally wearing. If you don't and you pick a morph/half-breed, then I will just have their clothes be like Veil's to where they match whatever kind of Pokemon they are. **

**4. If you do so desire, you can include a backstory. I'm not saying that the backstory will be included in the story, but if you want to give me more background on the character, you can.**

**5. If I somehow manage to get more than six submissions, then I will choose whichever one's I both like the best and whichever ones are the most detailed and descriptive. Other than that, there is no bias, whatsoever.**

**6. Please, for fuck's sake, could someone put in a female request?! I, so far, have six requests, and all of them are males. Which means that if I don't get any female requests, I'm going to have to use two or three of my own female characters, because this will not be a fucking sausage fest. Thanks in advance. :)**

**So, with that done, have a nice morning/night/thingy. Yeah, it's currently two in the morning here, but I haven't slept yet, so I don't know what to put here. Anyway, see you next time.**


	2. What an Odd Group of People to Live Wit

**Fun fact: I started this chapter at eleven last night. It is currently noon. So, yeah, thirteen hours and one pot of coffee later, you have this. And, yes, by pot, I mean a full twelve cups. No one is allowed to lecture me as to why a fifteen year old shouldn't have that much caffeine, so if that was your goal, fuck off. It gave you guys a chapter, and myself some more ideas for other chapter. So, for this chapter, I would like to thank International Delight for making Heath flavored and Almond Joy flavored coffee creamer, because that shit is amazing.**

**So, anyway, this is the next chapter, obviously. So, you guys honestly blew me away with the amount of OCs that I got, and I find that amazing. Now, trust me on this, not a single one of you had a bad OC, I was actually pleasantly surprised to find that most of you guys actually went above and beyond with your OCs, which is fucking awesome. Honestly, it was extremely difficult to choose just five. And, yes, five. I ended up coming up with an idea of my own that I really wanted to put in. Anyway, I'll credit them all at the end of the chapter. Now then, let's go.**

* * *

**What an Odd Group of People to Live With**

As soon as the door opened, I was flung onto my back, a cloud of light blue fur blocking my view. I let out a gasp as my breath was knocked out of me, my body colliding with the concrete walkway that leads from the driveway to the door, as Haru's suitcases dropped as well. As a jolt of pain shot up my spine, I opened my eyes to see that I had, in fact, been tackled by a Glaceon, and she was currently laying on me, her face buried in my chest.

"Um, excuse me." I said, poking her head. "What exactly are you doing?"

She looked up from my chest her eyes wide, but they returned to normal when she saw me, maybe even closing slightly.

"Well, hello there, cutie." She purred to me.

"Um, hi." I said, awkwardly. "So, um, why are you on me?"

"Oh, no reason really." She purred again. "Although, I am not complaining about the wonderful contact."

I sighed, exasperated. I suddenly became conscious of something stabbing me in the stomach.

"Would you mind moving?" I asked. "Something appears to be stabbing me."

"Oh, I feel something stabbing me as well." She purred. "Except I have no issue with your excitement."

I sighed, and said, "Listen, I want you to get off of me. We just met, and we don't even know each other's names. And, no, I am not aroused, that would be whatever is jabbing into me as well."

"Ice, would you stop flirting and get off of the guy." I heard a calm voice say.

I looked past the Glaceon, whom I presume to be Ice, and saw a guy standing there, in front of a large staircase, two green crests on his head, standing there, tapping his foot in impatience.

"Oh, you're no fun, Caius." Ice said, getting off of me. "I was just introducing myself to him."

Haru extended his hand down to me, and I accepted it, saying, "Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem." The Luxray replied.

When I got to my feet, I quickly dusted myself off, taking a second to readjust my hood, as the fall had knocked it off of my head. I took this chance to look at the duo that stood before us. Ice is, as I previously stated, a Glaceon morph. She's wearing clothing similar to her species, just as I and Haru are. Her pants appeared to be very light blue skinny jeans, while her shirt is an ice white color, which matched her pants in the fact that they were tight against her body, which, as one would expect, helped accentuate her average feminine features. Her face was locked to mine, a smile on her face. The signature ribbons were absent from her head, just as they are on all Glaceon morphs, but she appeared to be trying to fix that in her own way, as there was a light blue scarf wrapped around her neck, not quite as light as her fur, with a darker blue diamond at each end. Looking down, I saw that she was wearing a pair of light blue sneakers. She also appeared to have a black case in her hands. My eyes switched over the male, Caius. He appeared to be a Sceptile half-breed, proven by his green hair, which, upon closer inspection, appeared to be slightly wet, and the aforementioned green crests sprouting from his head. His wrists had the two blade/leaf things sprouting from the back of them, with his Sceptile DNA being rounded off with his bushy leafy tail, although it appeared to be a fair amount shorter and skinnier than a standard Sceptile's, or even a morph's, which was most likely due to the higher amount of human DNA, with it obviously being an uneven split. He was wearing no more than a pair of green cargo shorts, topped with a red belt, as well as a pair of green sneakers on his feet.

"Now then," he said, extending his hand towards Ice, "may I have my property back?"

She sighed, and said, "Oh, fine."

She handed Caius the small black case, which he accepted. He opened it up, revealing a pair of Skullcandy headphones, which he slipped around his neck.

"Much better." He said. "From now on out, please don't steal them from me when I shower. Okay?"

She sighed, and said, "Fine."

Haru nudged me, and said, "I feel like we're interrupting something."

"Agreed." I nodded.

The duo seemed to notice us again, as they turned to look at us.

"Oh, right." Caius said, approaching us. "You two are here. So, um, who are you two, exactly?"

"Well, I'm Haru and this is Veil." Haru introduced us. "We're going to be living here with you guys."

"Oh, yeah, Sven mentioned that you two would be here today." Ice popped in. "But, y'know, we assumed that we'd get a call ahead or something."

I just shrugged, and said, "Well, we're here."

"So I see." Caius said. "Well, I guess that a tour of the house should be given. Granted, I'm not entirely dressed yet, so I guess that I can't do it."

"I can." Ice said, sliding over to me, and squeezing my arm.

"No, thanks." I said, freeing my arm. "Really, I wouldn't want to interrupt your busy day for something like that."

"Don't worry, I'd love to do it." She said, trying to grab my arm again, but I kept it out of her reach.

I heard someone laugh, before they said, "C'mon, Ice. They're the new guys here, and if he wants to be polite and not interrupt you, than let him."

I looked at the source of the voice, which was at a double door on the right wall of the large foyer, to find a rather odd sight. The owner was indeed an Umbreon, that much was undeniable. But, he was like no Umbreon that I had seen before. Where my own fur is black, his was an ice white, similar to an Absol's, with his rings the same black that his normal fur should be. My gaze drifted from his body up to his piercing stare, one that was locked onto Ice, his crimson eyes unwavering. His clothes appeared to be set to match his body, with his shirt, pants, and sneakers all the same ice white. He started walking toward us, taking a drink of the Monster that was currently in his hand.

"Hey." He said, upon reaching us. He stuck his hand out, and said, "Luroi."

Haru shook his hand first, saying, "Haru."

I shook his hand next, and said, "Veil. Nice to meet another Umbreon."

"Likewise." He replied. "No matter how weird one of them is." He turned to Ice, and said, "So, how about you get back to what you were doing? I'll take care of giving them the tour and getting them settled."

The Glaceon sighed, before saying, "Oh, fine."

With that, she started up the stairs, stopping halfway up to blow a kiss at me, adding a wink as she turned around. I sighed, as she turned a corner.

"I guess that this is my cue to go, as well." Caius said. "Besides, I'm only half dressed."

He turned around and started up the stairs, his headphones bouncing slightly with each step. When he hit the top of the stairs, he turned to the left, the opposite way that Ice had went.

I sighed, and said, "Well, she seemed… friendly."

"Yeah, she really is." Luroi said. "Granted, she hasn't been that 'friendly' to anyone other than you."

I face-palmed, saying, "Wonderful. Been here for, like, five minutes, and someone already likes me."

Haru laughed, and I just glared at him.

"Dude, c'mon, it's pretty funny." He said.

"I will kill you." I replied. "That, or I won't give you anymore pocky."

"You win." He said, sighing. "Why do you know my Achilles Heel?"

I laughed, and said, "Because I gave you that heel."

Haru shrugged, saying, "Yeah, I guess."

Luroi looked at us, his silent laughter obvious in his eyes, and said, "Have you two known each other for a while?"

"Not really." I replied. "We just met each other on the train."

"Train?" He asked us. "Wouldn't it have been faster to just take a plane?"

Haru shrugged, and said, "Not a big fan of planes."

I nodded, agreeing.

"Um, okay then." Luroi said. "Well, how about I go ahead and give you guys the tour. You can leave your luggage here, and we'll grab it when I show you around upstairs."

"Alright." I said, standing Haru's suitcases up.

I dropped my own bags on the ground next to them, being careful not to be too rough.

"Now then, shall we go?" Luroi asked. Haru and I nodded, and Luroi said, "Well then, let's go."

Luroi led us through the open door to the right, the one that Luroi had come from. We entered to find that we were in a large kitchen.

"Well, this is, as one can assume, the kitchen." Luroi said.

"No dining room?" Haru asked.

"Nah." Luroi replied. "We prefer to either eat in the living room, or just stand in here and eat."

"So, who cooks?" I asked.

"Well, we normally take turns." Luroi said. "Which mean, that one of you two will be cooking tonight."

"How do you figure that?" I asked. "I mean, are you just gonna throw us into the cycle, rather than wait until the end?"

He shrugged in response, and said, "I don't know. It's mostly just that tonight's Ice's night to cook, and pretty much all she knows how to make are omelets. And, well, I'm not really in the mood for eggs."

Haru and I looked at each other, before I shrugged, and said, "I guess that I can see that."

"So, you guys can decide who cooks." Luroi said. "Now, onto the living room."

We left the kitchen and went through the foyer to the other doors, on the opposite side of the room. The room itself was, once again, fairly large. On the far wall was a flat screen T.V., which was sitting on an entertainment center, of sorts. Truly, it was no more than a black coffee table, which had a shelf under it, which was full of game and movie cases. Looking around the T.V., it was obvious why the cases existed. There were multiple game consoles on the table around the T.V., with game cases stacked on them, as well. Looking to my right, I saw that there was a couch next to me, an armchair at each end, with two people on it. One appeared to be a normal girl, her body covered in a black hoodie and a white skirt, with her almost waist length blue and silver hair giving a fair contrast to the clothing combo. The guy next to her, on the other hand, had a rather different appearance. He was wearing a burgundy shirt, with a black jacket covering it. His lower body had a pair of black skinny jeans on them, with his feet covered with a pair of burgundy sneakers. The most obvious and striking differences between the two, though, were the two pointy black ears sticking up from the cloud of waist length burgundy hair on top of the guys head. They both appeared to be playing Halo against each other on the Xbox 360 that was sitting next to the T.V., and they seemed rather immersed in the game.

"Um, I feel as if we shouldn't disturb them." Haru said. "They seem rather preoccupied."

"Nah, they won't mind." Luroi said, leaning down and pressing the center button on the girl's controller.

As the guide popped up, the girl said, "Hey, Lur, what the hell?"

The albino Umbreon laughed, and said, "I want you two to meet the two newest arrivals to our house, rounding off the set of eight."

The two turned to us, eyeing us.

"Hey." I said, feeling extremely awkward, waving slightly. "I'm Veil, and this is Haru."

The girl was the first to respond, saying, "Kelsea. And, before you ask, no, I am not a half-breed. I am a total human."

"Yeah, I could guess by the lack of ears." I answered, chuckling lightly.

She shrugged, and said, "Yeah, probably. I've just had some people in the past ask me, due to how my hair is and how I dress, if I was actually a Lucario, or not. So, it was just a precaution."

"I guess that that would be a good idea." Haru said.

Next, the Zoroark half-breed spoke up, saying, "Hey, I'm Zach. Unlike Kelsea, here, I am obviously a half-breed."

"So I saw." I commented. "Y'know, it's kinda hard to miss with the red bush on your head."

"Well, anyway," Luroi said, "I just wanted to introduce the guys to you. They need to go and unpack, so that they have enough time to cook dinner."

"Alright, then." Zach replied, waving to us. "Hope you cook well, or else I'll kill you."

Kelsea elbowed him in the side, and said, "Oh, shut up." She looked up at us, and said, "Don't worry, he wouldn't hurt a fly. And, besides, I'm sure that both of you can cook wonderfully."

"Oh, they better hope so." Zach added, as we left the room.

Out in the foyer, Luroi turned to us, and said, "Well, as I said, you guys should go and unpack, so that one of you can cook. I'll take you to your rooms, and then I'll leave you to it."

We went over and picked up the luggage again, before heading upstairs. At the top, I looked right and saw four doors on the back wall, with the same setup to my left.

We started down the left, Luroi explaining along the way, "So, on the other end of the hall are my room, Ice's room, Caius's room, and Kelsea's room. On this side, it'd be the empty rooms, which will now be yours, Wisp's room, and, in the center, next to Kelsea's room, Zach's room."

"Wisp?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, Wisp." Luroi answered, as we reached the first of the vacant rooms. "She's the Reames's only child. She's lived here longer than any of us, the only thing is, she is extremely shy. She was actually homeschooled up until this year, when her parents thought that it'd be a good idea for her to go to a standard school. Honestly, I imagine that one of the reasons that we are able to live here is to try and be friends with her, and help her adjust to normal life."

"So, have you accomplished that yet?" Haru asked.

Luroi sighed, and said, "Not really, no. I mean, it's not like we haven't tried, it's just that she's always in her room. She doesn't even come out to eat, so we just got into the habit of making a plate for her and leaving it in the fridge."

"That sucks." I commented, feeling sorry for the girl.

"Yeah, it does." Luroi said. "Anyway, here are the rooms. You two can take your pick of who gets which one."

With that, he left us.

I looked over at Haru, and said, "So, you get the room to the left, I get the one on the right?"

He shrugged, and said, "Sounds alright by me."

I dropped Haru's luggage that I was carrying, hiking my own to backpacks up higher on my shoulder.

"So, I'll catch you when I'm done unpacking, and we can decide who cooks then." I said.

He nodded, and I entered my room, closing the door behind me. I looked around the room, taking in the sight before me. On the left wall, in the center of it, stood a large king sized bed, with a dresser a few feet away from it, on the far side, and a desk a few feet away, on the near side. On the right wall were two doors. I stepped over to the nearest one and opened it, revealing a large walk-in closet. As I closed the door, I noticed that the door had a body mirror on it. I glanced in it to see that I was still wearing my hood, which I had forgotten about. I dropped my backpacks on the floor and slipped my hoodie off, letting my long ears be free from the slightly constricting hood. I balled the hoodie up and threw it onto the bed. Knowing that I would obviously need the closet open while unpacking, I left it open and went to the other door. I opened it, revealing a half bathroom. It didn't quite keep up with the giant room and bed, but it was more than enough for me. I returned to my bags, ready to unpack. Twenty minutes later, I was done. All of my clothes were put away, my laptop was sitting on the desk, it's wireless mouse and keyboard in front of it, and my bags were put on a shelf in the closet. I sighed, reaching down to the bed, where my hoodie was still lying. I picked it up and draped it over the back of the rolling chair at my desk. I checked the time on my phone and saw that it was almost nine. _Well, we should probably go and sort out dinner. _I left my room, closing the door behind me. I turned and approached Haru's door.

I knocked, and was greeted with, "Come in."

I opened it to find Haru sitting on his bed, with only one suitcase and his duffle bag unpacked. He appeared to have done the same as I, as I saw a laptop resting on his desk, as well.

"Well, it looks like the hoodie is not, in fact, attached to the Umbreon." Haru joked.

"Haha, jackass." I said, sarcastically. I looked around, and said, "Dude, you are fucking slow at unpacking."

"Seriously?" He said. "You had, like, what, two things? I've got all this shit to deal with."

I shrugged, and said, "So, don't bring so much shit."

He sighed, and said, "Trust me, it wasn't that easy. I mean, one of the reasons that I'm here is because my parents thought that it'd be a fairly good way of getting used to the thought of moving out after high school. And, besides, they made it fairly obvious to me that if I don't take it, it's getting trashed. And, well, I have some shit that I want to keep for the memories."

I shrugged, and said, "Fair enough. Anyway, what exactly are we going to do about the dinner situation?"

Haru thought for a second, before saying, "Well, we could always share our turns to cook."

"How so?" I asked.

"Y'know, we work together to make a meal on both of our nights to cook." He replied. "That way, it gets done quickly, and it makes it much easier."

"Alright, I'm up for it." I said. "So, you ready to go?"

"I guess." He replied. "If not, then Zach will kill us."

I chuckled, and said, "Nah, we can take him."

He laughed back, and said, "Yeah, I don't doubt it."

We left Haru's room, and went downstairs. We entered the kitchen, where we found Caius, his body fully dressed in green, and a bottle of water in his hand.

"Oh, hey." He greeted, as we entered. "You guys about to start dinner?"

"Yep." I replied. "Any restriction?"

"Not really." He replied. "You can use pretty much anything in here. Pretty much the only restriction is that it can't suck. If it does, we may kick you out."

Haru laughed, and said, "Do you people always threaten your new house mates, or just us?"

"Just you two, mostly." Caius said, walking past us. "Anyway, just yell when it's done."

"Got it." I replied, as he left the room.

When he was gone, Haru sighed, and said, "These guys are extremely friendly, wouldn't you say?"

I shrugged, and said, "Well, they haven't reached 'Ice' level yet, so I don't care."

Haru laughed, and said, "Yeah, it'd be pretty fucking awkward if, like, Luroi started hitting on you."

"What makes you think that it'd be awkward?" I asked, as he went over to the fridge.

"Well, it'd be pretty fucking awkward if he just suddenly started-"He began, but stopped. He suddenly froze, his eyes widening, and he said, "Shit, you aren't-. Fuck, man, I'm sorry if I offended you."

I chuckled, and said, "It's alright, trust me. I mean, it's not like you could have actually known my sexuality when it's never come up before."

He breathed a sigh of relief, before saying, "So, um, are you actually, um, y'know?"

"What, gay?" I asked. He nodded, and I said, "Well, not really. Just bisexual. Granted, I am more interested in women, but I wouldn't say no to a guy."

"Interesting." He said, opening the fridge and starting to look through it. He suddenly shot up after a few seconds, and said, "Wait a minute. Back on the train, were you actually checking me out?"

I shrugged, and said, "Who knows? Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. All I'm saying, is that you aren't the ugliest person I've ever met."

He just went silent after that, and I could see a blush form under his blue fur. I chuckled, and he quickly hid his face behind the fridge door. I just smiled. _He truly is cute when he blushes. _

I went up behind him and leaned over his shoulder, saying, "So, what do we have to work with?"

He jumped slightly at my approach, making me laugh internally, and said, "Oh. Um, well, all I've found so far that won't take a fair amount of time to cook is some Farfetch'd."

I thought for a second, and said, "Here, move."

He complied, and I crouched down in front of the fridge. I found the Farfetch'd that he was talking about, and I pulled it out, handing it to him. I then continued searching, until I found some vegetables. I pulled out two heads of lettuce, a few tomatoes, some broccoli, and a few carrots. I passed them off to Haru, before finding a block of cheese, as well as some eggs. I stood up and sat the cheese and eggs on the counter, before closing the door.

"So, what are you planning, exactly?" Haru asked me.

I just put my hand up, telling him to wait, and went to the pantry. I opened it and found what I was looking for. I pulled out a few potatoes, which I sat on the counter.

"Now will you tell me what you're planning?" Haru asked me.

"Simple." I said. "Cooked Farfetch'd, with some oven fries and a side salad."

"Sounds alright." He replied. A smile crossed his face, and he said, "And, I think I know of a way to make it quicker."

"How so?" I asked.

"Allow me to demonstrate." He answered

He picked up a Farfetch'd breast from the pack and put it on the counter. He put his hands over it, and I watched his tail twitch, followed by a few sparks flying from his nose. After a few seconds, a small amount of blue lightning shot out from his hands, hitting the Farfetch'd. When the lights went away, the meat was fully grilled, with a little bit of smoke coming off of it.

"Wow." I complemented. "That's pretty fucking impressive."

"Thanks." He said. "It's a little trick that I discovered."

"Does it make the food any different?" I asked, finding the cooking trays and getting one down.

"Well, it tastes better, but, other than that, no." He replied.

"Awesome." I said, putting the remaining pieces of Farfetch'd on the tray. "You wanna take care of these while I find the other dishes?"

"On it." He replied.

While Haru took care of the entrée, I started searching through the cabinets. I eventually found the plates, and I got out eight of them. I sat the plates down, and got out eight forks. I then found some large plastic bowls, and I got a few of them out. By the time that I had finished this, Haru had finished with the Farfetch'd and was currently plating them up.

"Well, that was fast." I commented.

He shrugged, and said, "Yeah, I guess. So, shall we get started on the fries and salad?"

"Yep." I replied, beginning to place to bowls on the floor in a circle around me.

"What are you doing?" Haru asked me.

"You decided to show off your skills, so allow me to, as well." I replied. "So, just stand back and watch."

Haru complied, moving back slightly. When finished putting the bowls in place, I stepped over to the counter and grabbed the contents of the salad, as well as the potatoes, excluding the eggs, for obvious reasons. I placed each different kind of ingredient in a bowl, leaving me with a bowl containing the lettuce, one holding the broccoli, another with the tomatoes in it, yet another one holding the carrots, another one holding potatoes, and, finally, one with the cheese in it. I stepped in the center of the circle of bowls, and closed my eyes, concentrating. I coated both of my hands in Iron Claws, before using Psychic to send all of the ingredients straight into the air. I spun in a circle, my eyes still closed, swinging my clawed hands in the process. I stopped when I heard multiple small thuds. I opened my eyes and looked into the bowls, to see that everything was cut perfectly. I looked up when I heard someone clapping. I looked over and saw that Haru was sitting on the ground now, and that he was the one clapping.

"Impressive." He complemented. He came over and glanced into the bowls, and said, "All even cuts, as well. I guess that I have some competition for most talented chef."

I chuckled, and said, "I don't know man, I can't cook shit with my hands."

He shrugged, and said, "Yeah, and I can't even cut that straight with a knife with my eyes open. Your point?"

"Good point." I said.

It was at this moment that I noticed that my claws were still on my hands, and that they were dripping tomato juice. I brought the right one up to my mouth and licked the juice off of one of the claws, even wrapping my tongue around it to make sure that I cleaned it completely, quickly following up with the rest of the hand. I then moved onto my other hand, making quick work of it, as well. When I was done, I noticed that Haru was just staring at me, a slightly perturbed look on his face.

"What?" I asked him.

"I'm just trying to decide whether you were trying to look creepy by licking red shit off of your claws," he replied, "or if you just really like tomatoes."

I shrugged, and said, "How do you know that I wasn't trying to look seductive by showing off my skill with wrapping my tongue around things?"

Haru groaned, another blush appearing on his face, before saying, "C'mon man, please don't tell me that you flirt more than Ice does."

I laughed, and said, "Calm down, man. I'm just kidding. Truthfully, I just really like tomatoes."

He let out a sigh, and said, "Then why the fuck do you keep doing shit like that?"

"It makes you feel extremely awkward." I replied, shrugging.

"Whatever." He said, sighing.

As he started walking to the other side of the kitchen, I added, "Granted, you do look really cute when you blush."

At that, he froze, before slowly turning around.

"Veil, you can stop with the joke now." He said. I didn't reply, so he said, "That was a joke, right?" I didn't reply again, instead just getting rid of the Iron Claws and bending down to pick up the bowls, so he said, "Veil? You were joking, right?"

Instead of responding, I just glanced over my shoulder at him. I smiled, allowing my fangs to stick out over my lower lip, before turning around. As Haru continued standing there, I put the bowls on the counter. I reached over and grabbed the eggs, before bending down and retrieving a pan. I went over to the fridge and pulled out a stick of butter, and went back over to the stove, grabbing the cooking pan from the counter next to the dumbfounded and silent Haru as I went. I dumped the potatoes onto the tray, before sticking them in the oven and turning it on. I then turned on the stove, dropped some butter in it, and watched it melt. When the butter was no more than a liquid, I cracked the eggs into it. I returned the butter to the fridge, before combining all of the current salad ingredients into the largest of the bowls. I then mixed them together, before turning around, to see that Haru was still in the same position as before, his eyes wide.

"So, are you just gonna stand there like that all night, or are you going to move?" I asked him.

This seemed to snap the Luxray out of his daze, and he said, "That depends, will you answer my question?"

"What was the question?" I replied.

"Were you joking about my blush?" He asked me.

Instead of replying, I just smiled again, showing my fangs. I then ran my tongue over one of them, narrowing my eyes slightly.

He sighed, and said, "I'm not going to get a straightforward answer from you, am I?"

I shook my head, saying, "Nope. Therefore, you'd be best off just dropping it."

"Yeah, I thought so." He replied. "So, how long till the foods done?"

"Not too long." I replied, checking the eggs.

They appeared to be done, so I turned off the stove and sat the plate on the counter.

"Here," I told Haru, "you cut that into piece while I check the fries."

He nodded, and grabbed a knife from the rack. As he grabbed the pan of eggs, I returned to the stove and bent down, opening the stove. I grabbed an oven mitt from the small hook next to the stove and pulled the tray of fries out some. I saw that they were about half done, so I took them out and set them on the stove. I then grabbed a shaker of garlic pepper salt from the spice rack, and dumped some into my hand.

"Garlic?" Haru asked me. "To season fries?"

"Yeah." I replied, returning to the stove. "What, have you never had it before?"

"No, can't say that I have." He replied.

"Well, it tastes amazing, trust me." I said.

I then sprinkled the garlic pepper salt over the fries, before returning them to the oven.

"You done with the eggs?" I asked, going over to Haru's side.

He nodded, so I took the pan from him. I dumped the chopped eggs into the salad bowl and mixed the contents together. I then got down eight small bowls, which I dumped a fair amount of salad into each one, which still left about half of the bowl.

"Hmm." I said. "Y'know, it just occurred to me that we may have made too much salad. And possibly fries, for that matter. I mean, we used, like, ten large potatoes."

"Yeah, maybe." Haru replied. "But, I mean, food's food. If it's not used tonight, it can be saved and used with other meals."

"Indeed it can, my electro-comrade." I replied, turning around from the counter.

"Did you just call me your electro-comrade?" He asked me.

"Yep." I replied. "It was either that, or portable phone charger."

Haru shrugged, and said, "Hey, laugh all you want, all I'm saying is that I don't have to have my phone's battery in to use it."

"Wait, do you really not?" I asked, shocked.

"Yep." He replied. "I discovered that I can give off enough electricity from my body to where it can't really be felt, but it can still send electric signals through things. So, yeah, I can charge phones."

I chuckled, and said, "Gotta say, that's pretty cool."

He shrugged, and said, "I try my best."

I checked the fries again, and saw that they were done. I took them from the oven, turned it off, and gave a fair amount of fries to each plate.

"Hey, can you call for everyone?" I asked.

"Yep." Haru replied. He stepped out of the room, before I heard, "Yo, food!" He came back in, and said, "Done."

"Not quite what I had in mind," I said, shrugging, "but it works."

A few seconds later, the others, minus the currently unidentified Wisp, had gathered in the kitchen.

"So, what've you got?" Zach asked.

"We are glad that you asked." Haru said, as he and I were standing in front of the food.

We moved aside, revealing the food, and everyone's mouths immediately began watering.

"We have for you," I said, dramatically, "lightning cooked Farfetch'd, garlic seasoned oven fries, and a freshly cut side salad."

Everyone was silent for a moment, before Luroi said, "Holy shit. This has got to be the most extravagant food that has been cooked here."

"Extravagant?" Haru asked. "Dude, this is just a standard meal."

"While that is true," Kelsea said, "pretty much all that has been cooked here has been, like, shit from a box and eggs. So, for this household, this is extravagant."

I just shrugged, and said, "So, are you all going to just stand there drooling, or do you want us to hand you your food?"

They all nodded in sync, and I had to fight back laughter. Haru and I passed the food out, before grabbing our own. We both waited, watching the others as they prepared to take a bite. As soon as they did, their faces lit up.

"This. Is. Fucking. Amazing." Zach said, his mouth still full.

"Thanks." I said. "But, don't talk with food in your mouth, it's disgusting."

He nodded, and we all continued eating. Everyone except for myself and Haru finished eating within twenty minutes, and they all started putting their dishes in the sink. The last one to do so was Ice, and she, of course, couldn't leave easily.

"The food really was amazing, Veil-kun." She purred, rubbing her body up against mine.

What she called me almost caused me to choke on my food, but I managed to keep from doing so, instead just saying, "Thanks, Ice."

After that, she left the room, skipping out the door.

"Um, did she just skip away?" Haru asked me.

"I'm not sure." I replied. "I was a little too preoccupied with the whole 'kun' suffix added to my name."

"Yeah, I could see that." He replied. "She really does seem to like you, doesn't she?"

I sighed, and said, "Yes, yes she does."

* * *

I stepped out of my bathroom, releasing the built up steam from my shower. I sighed, happy to finally be out of the humid hellhole. _Arceus, now I remember why I normally take cold showers. _I went over to my bed and grabbed my double perforated belt. I ran it through the loops of my jeans and fastened it. I glanced down at my combat boots that were sitting next to my bed, debating whether or not to put them on, but decided against it. I checked the time on my phone, to see that it was midnight. _Let's go check up on Haru. Have a chat with him. _I left my room, not bothering to put a shirt on. I went to Haru's door and knocked.

"It's open." Was the response, so I entered.

I saw that Haru was sitting on his bed, his black sneakers sitting at the foot, and, judging by the dampness of his fur, I assumed that he had just gotten out of the shower, as well. The difference between us being that he was fully dressed.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hey." He returned. "What's up?"

"Nothing really." I replied, pulling his desk chair over in front of him. I spun it around and sat down, my arms resting on the back of it, and said, "Just wanted to have a chat."

"Okay." He said. "About what?"

I shrugged, and said, "First day impressions, really."

He sighed, and said, "Well, it appears to be a nice place. I mean, our house mates are pretty cool, and I've never really lived in a place like this before, so I'm enjoying it."

"Yeah, me too." I replied. "I mean, coming from a guys who's never really had friends, I hope that these guys do turn out to be as cool as they appear."

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Haru replied.

I was about to reply, but I was interrupted by the sound of glass shattering, coming from downstairs.

Haru was about to leap up, but I stopped him, saying, "I'll go and check it out."

He nodded, and I rose from my seat. I left the room, slowly creeping towards the stairs. I went down them, before turning to the kitchen first. I looked in and saw a Flareon standing in the dark, the only light coming from the open fridge. She was on her knees, holding her hand. She appeared to be surrounded by shards of clear glass. _Is that Wisp? _I silently inched closer, going unnoticed. As I got closer, I saw that she appeared to have a fairly large shard of glass protruding from her palm. I rushed over and dropped to my knees next to the Flareon.

She looked up at my face, her eyes wide with fear, but I stopped her, grabbing her wrist and saying, "Wait, I want to help."

She seemed reluctant, but held still anyway. I gripped the glass and lightly tugged on it. She let out a small gasp of pain, as the shard moved slightly, allowing a small amount of blood to ooze out. I released the glass, before standing up. I moved over to the sink and grabbed the rag that was hanging by it. I dampened the rag, before returning to the Flareon. I dropped to my knees again, gently gripping her wrist.

"Listen," I said, my eyes locked with hers, "this will hurt some, but I'll need to do it to remove the glass. Okay?"

She nodded, and I gripped the shard of glass.

"Alright, on three." I said. "One. Two. Three."

On three, I yanked the shard of glass out of her palm. She let out a loud gasp of pain, and I quickly pressed the rag against the wound, trying to staunch the blood flow as much as possible. I thought for a second, trying to think of what I could do to help. I then remembered that I saw a first aid kit in the cabinet under my sink.

"Listen, I need you to hold this onto your hand, okay?" I said. "I need to go upstairs and grab a first aid kit, and I'll return in a second."

She nodded, and I let off of the rag. She quickly pressed down on the rag, replacing my pressure with her own. I quickly dashed upstairs and into my bedroom, and into my bathroom. I flung the cabinet doors open and grabbed the first aid kit, before rushing back downstairs. I found that the Flareon hadn't moved while I was gone. I dropped to my knees at her, opening the first aid kit. I moved the rag away off of her wound, and quickly dripped some antibiotics on it, causing her to wince in pain. I quickly bandaged her hand up, wrapping the bandage around her hand tightly. When I was done, she looked up at me, and I could see that there were still some tears in her eyes.

"There we go." I said, panting lightly. "All better." She nodded, and I said, "Hey, you're Wisp, correct?"

"Yes." She replied, surprising me. "Thank you."

"Yeah, no problem." I replied. "So, what were you doing that got you hurt?"

"I was just getting some dinner." She replied, sniffling slightly. "I was getting something to drink first, when I dropped the glass. I tried to catch it, but I couldn't. It landed on my palm and exploded on contact." She sniffled again, before saying, "I'm sorry about that."

I could see that she was on the verge of tears again, so I wrapped her in my arms and brought her to my chest.

"Relax." I said, trying to calm her down. "It's not your fault. It was an accident. They happen."

This seemed to calm her down, oddly enough. I had actually worried that it would only make it worse, due to her shy nature.

I released her, and she faced the floor, and said, "Thank you. I never caught your name, by the way."

"I'm Veil." I said. "Myself and Haru, a Luxray, just moved in today."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, as weird as it is for me to say that." She replied.

I could still here her sniffling some, so I took her head in my hands. I brought her face up to look at me, and I wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah, you too." I said. "But, y'know, this wouldn't have happened if you ate with the rest of us."

Wisp sniffled again, and said, "Yeah, I know. I just can't, though."

I sighed, and said, "Yeah, I understand. Well, I guess that I should leave you to your dinner, shouldn't I?"

I stood up and started for the door, but stopped when I heard Wisp say, "Thank you, again, Veil."

"Yeah, no problem." I replied, smiling at her over my shoulder. "And, hey, if you ever need help with something again, you can come and get me. Okay?"

She nodded to me, slightly nervously. I went upstairs, heading to Haru's room.

When I entered, he said, "So, what was it? You were gone for a while."

"It was Wisp." I replied. "She dropped a glass and hurt herself. So, I helped her."

"Well, that was nice of you." Haru replied.

I shrugged, and said, "Yeah, I guess." I yawned, and said, "Anyway, we should probably get to bed. G'night."

"Yeah, night." He returned, as I left his room.

I entered my room and flopped down onto my bed with a sigh. _What an odd group of people to be living with. _I fell asleep, that thought flowing through my mind.

* * *

**So, fun chapter? Yeah, I think that it was. More OCs, some character development, especially for Veil. Yeah, this was fun. Also, another fun fact, I had a momentary lapse of intelligence while writing, and I slightly forgot what a Luxray looked like (fuck off, it was at five in the morning) so I Google image searched one, and I found the perfect picture for if I actually go through with the whole Veil/Haru relationship. *Shrug* I don't know, more randomness from me. So, I believe that all I have left to do is credit the guys who's OCs I used, so let's get that done with so that I can sleep.**

**Ice Hale, the Glaceon, belongs to a guest, one known as A Feral Furry.**

**Caius, the Sceptile half-breed, belongs to ChronosSplicer.**

**Luroi Zakinthos, the albino Umbreon, belongs to Luroi. And, a side note to you, I noticed that you didn't give me a specific sexuality for your character. You have two choices, either drop a review or PM telling me what it is, or I'll decide, obviously. It's up to you. Also, I really liked the fact that Luroi reminds me of Izaak, from _The Half-blood Pokemorph. _And, before anyone says anything, that did not give me any bias whatsoever. **

**Kelsea Cunnington, the human, belongs to Vulpix's Flame.**

**Zach Cypher, the Zoroark half-breed, belongs to Nicranger.**

**And, then, Wisp is the one that I put in.**

**Anyway, thank you all for submitting your OCs, and a double thanks to the owners of the ones that I'm using. Now, I believe that I will get off and go to sleep now, as it's currently twelve thirty, and I'll be gone most of the day anyway. So, yeah, I'll see any reviews and shit from you guys in about ten hours. Have fun.**


	3. Well, You Can Always Walk

**Hey, new chapter. Okay, so, for the record, this chapter is short as fuck. Why? Well, one reason is because I put up a chapter literally only a few hours ago. The other reason is because I am tired as fuck. Yeah, you may remember earlier, when I said that I hadn't slept yet. Well, I ended up sleeping for, like, an hour, if that, before I had to get up and go do shit. So, I was then able to get out of the other shit that I would have had to do, due to the fact that I was tired as fuck, and almost fell asleep twice while standing up in a Walmart... yeah, I'm smart, get over it. So, I am currently home alone, and I tried to go to sleep for about an hour, but it failed. So, I decided to write up this short little fun chapter as an extra thing, just because it randomly came to me while trying to fall asleep. Yeah, I don't even know anymore. So, yeah, this is just a short little chapter that I thought of, and I hope that you enjoy it. Now, I have a review or two to respond to.**

**Piscilllini: Hey, don't hate the player, hate the game. Or, in this case, don't hate the guy who spoke about it, hate it for existing... and not being in front of you right now.**

**A Feral Furry: Thanks. I try to be mature, but it can be slightly difficult when this generation is obsessed with dick jokes, drinking, and drugs. Yeah, my school is full of people like that.**

* * *

**You Could Always Walk**

I awoke to the sound of a car horn, shooting up in my bed. Without thinking, I leapt from my bed and put my shoes on, throwing my shirt and jacket on as I ran out the door. As I left my room, I saw that Haru was out in the hall, fully dresses, as well.

"Car?" He asked me.

I nodded, and we both shot down the stairs. We rushed outside, to see that the others, with the exception of Wisp, were all piled in a black Ford Focus, with Luroi behind the wheel.

"Hey, what the fuck are you doing?" Haru asked him, as we went around to the driver's side.

"We're going to the park." Luroi replied, simply.

"Seriously?" I asked. "This early?"

"Early?" He said. "Dude, it's fucking one. You two just slept all day."

I sighed, and said, "Well, I guess that we did stay up late. But, anyway, can you even legally drive?"

"Of course I can." He replied. "It's one of the benefits of being nineteen."

"Wait, you're nineteen?" Haru asked.

"Well, yeah." Luroi replied. "I mean, all of the others are eighteen, except for Wisp, who's only fifteen. What, aren't you two eighteen?"

"No." I replied. "Dude, I won't even be sixteen until September first."

"Yeah, and I'm barely sixteen, myself." Haru said.

"Seriously?" Luroi asked.

We nodded, and Ice leaned across Luroi from the passenger seat, to say, "Wait, you're only fifteen? Ooh, so young and inexperienced. That's the best kind."

I just rolled my eyes, and said, "So, why did no one think to wake us up?"

Luroi shrugged, and said, "We just didn't. I mean, you guys can join us, only issue is the car's full."

"Well, how are we supposed to get there, then?" Haru asked.

Luroi just shrugged, and said, "I don't know. You may be able to find something to use in the garage, or you could always just walk."

"Hey, what's the holdup?" Zach asked, from the backseat. "If the kiddies can't fit, then they can't fit. Let's go."

Luroi just shrugged, before starting to drive off, leaving Haru and I to watch them leave.

I sighed, and said, "Well, now what?"

Haru shrugged, and said, "I'm not quite sure. Wanna go and check the garage?"

I nodded, and we went around the house's right side, on a concrete offshoot from the driveway, to the garage. We scoured the room, until we finally found something that we could use.

"Hey, what about these?" I asked, holding up two pairs of inline skates.

"Those could work." Haru answered. "You know how to use them, right?"

I nodded, and handed a pair to him. As Haru began putting his own skates on, I suddenly had a thought.

"Hey, I'll be back." I said, leaving the garage. "I'm going to go and leave a note for Wisp, just in case."

Haru nodded back at me, and I turned the corner of the house. I entered the house and went into the kitchen. I quickly found a small pad of paper and a pen. I wrote out a note explaining where everyone was, left it on the table, and went outside again. I found that Haru was already waiting at the top of the driveway, his skates on, and mine next to him.

As I approached, he asked, "So, where is the park, anyway?"

"Don't you remember?" I replied. "We passed it on the way here."

He thought for a second, while I put on my skates, finally saying, "Oh yeah, we did. So, are we gonna try and beat them there?"

"Of course." I replied, finishing up with my skates.

I pulled out my phone and started flipping through my music, trying to find the right song.

"What are you doing?" Haru asked me.

"Finding the perfect skating music." I replied.

"What do you have?" He said.

I decided on the right song, and showed it to Haru. As soon as he saw the title, a smile spread across his face.

I chuckled, and clipped my phone to my belt, via a small clip on the back of the case, and said, "Would you like to do the honors?"

"Please." He said. I nodded, and he grinned, before cupping his hands around his mouth as a makeshift megaphone, and yelling, "Jet Set Radio!"

No sooner had the words left his mouth, than had I clicked play on my phone, and _Funky Dealer _by Hideki Naganuma started playing. We immediately took off down the driveway, taking a sharp right turn as we left the property. We went speeding down the streets, weaving between startled people, and dodging cars when we crossed intersections. After a few minutes, I turned to my left, to see if Haru, was still keeping up with me. When I confirmed this, I turned to face forward again, but I was struck with a troubling site. Only a few feet ahead, a pair of men were caring a large pane of glass out of a doorway, holding it horizontally. I knew that we had no chance of slowing down, so I quickly thought of another tactic. I glanced over at Haru, and he did the same to me. I nodded, and he seemed to get the message. When we were less than a foot away from the men, we acted. I leapt into the air, doing a backflip over the glass, while Haru dropped to the ground, sliding under it. Both of the men, as well as multiple bystanders, watched us in awe, as I landed perfectly and Haru shot up, losing no speed whatsoever.

"Hey, Veil!" Haru yelled, getting my attention. I turned to look at him, and he nodded forward a little, saying, "How about we give these guys a real show?"

I saw where he was motioning to, and I immediately knew his plan.

"Alright." I replied. "I'll lead."

He nodded, and we sped up. After a few feet, we reached a newspaper machine, which we both leapt onto, shortly before jumping off of it, aiming at an antennae that was about fifteen feet off of the ground, sticking out vertically from a building. I grabbed the antennae, and Haru grabbed my legs. He quickly swung off of me, grabbing a window sill a few feet higher and farther along. I leapt after him, and he caught me, sending me flying upwards towards the building's roof. As I was flung, I gripped Haru's wrist, bringing him with me. We both landed on the flat roof of the building with ease, causing shocked and amazed gasps from the crowd below.

"Thank you, we'll be here all week." Haru yelled downwards, stopping to bow.

I laughed, and said, "C'mon, let's keep going."

He nodded, and we took off, leaping from one roof to another whenever needed. After a few minutes, I saw a car that I recognized. I pointed it out to Haru, a questioning look on my face, and he nodded. We both leapt from the roof that we were on, landing fairly easily on the ground. We quickly gained ground on the black Focus, and we could see Luroi in the driver's side mirror. As we got closer, I saw him glance at the mirror, and his eyes grew wide. It was at this point that we caught up with the car and, while Haru chose to just go around it, I did something slightly different. I leapt on top of the car, before transferring down to the hood, where I stuck a hand stand. As I held myself up with one hand, I stuck the other one out and flipped off the five shocked faces that were in the car, before leaping off and rejoining Haru on the road, before taking off again, heading for the park. We reached it within a few minutes, and we both hit the grass at the same time, collapsing next to each other. It was multiple minutes before we could actually say anything, as we were too busy laughing our asses off.

Haru was the first to regain his breath, as he said, "Holy shit, that was amazing."

"It was un-fucking-believable." I corrected. "I mean, did you see their faces when I hit the handstand? They were fucking priceless."

We started laughing again, and Haru said, "Man, this'll be a fun story to tell."

"Yep." I agreed. "So, you wanna just sit here and wait?"

Haru sat up, shrugging, and said, "Why not?"

"Yeah, I guess." I replied, sitting up as well.

We sat there for a few more minutes, until the car that we were waiting for pulled up. As soon as the car pulled up, it was emptied, with its passengers rushing over to us.

"Holy shit, that was cool." Zach said, reaching us first.

I laughed, and said, "Yeah, I guess that us 'kiddies' actually have some skill, huh?"

Zach laughed awkwardly, and said, "Oh, you heard that, huh?"

"Dude, we were right there." Haru said. "How could we not hear it?"

The Zoroark half-breed just shrugged awkwardly, not replying. I was suddenly reintroduced to the grass, as a cloud of light blue fur blocked my vision.

"Oh, Veil-kun, that was amazing." Ice complimented me. She pulled back and winked at me, saying, "Really, I think that you deserve some special prize when we get home."

I just sighed in response. _Is she serious? I mean, that wasn't even a legitimate competition. _

"Um, no thanks." I replied, pushing the flirtatious Glaceon off of me. "It was nothing, truly."

Luroi began laughing, and said, "I don't know, man. You two beat a car on skates. Maybe you do need a reward."

I glared at him, and said, "Shut up, or I'll stab you."

He threw up his hands in mock defense, and said, "Hey, aren't you meant to respect your elders?"

"Not when they are trying to do what you are." I replied.

He sighed, and said, "Oh, fine."

"Can we all just stop arguing, and just hang out like normal people?" Kelsea said, sounding rather exasperated.

Haru laughed, and said, "Kels, if you haven't noticed, none of us are exactly 'normal'. I mean, just because you only met Veil and I yesterday, that doesn't mean that you shouldn't have noticed that about the others."

She sighed, and said, "Yeah, you are right."

* * *

**Yeah, I know. Short and not too good, but, as I said, tired as fuck and random as hell. But, I hope that it was a fun little adventure anyway. Also, fun fact, I actually suck ass at skating. Like, I can't even fucking skate on the standard, double row skates. Anyway, personal shortcomings aside, I really enjoyed writing this chapter, mostly because I wrote it in, like, forty minutes, and it's actually not too bad. Now, if only that worked the same way for my drawing skills. Yeah, over the past month or so I've tried to take up drawing, due to the fact that I used to draw a fair amount when I was younger, and I really missed it. But, I am now realizing just how bad at it I truly am. Oh well, I'll just keep trying, I guess. And maybe, just maybe, one day I'll be able to make something that I won't be ashamed, and it'll actually go on my Deviant page. Yeah, probably not, but, hey, a guy can dream, right? Anyway, Link out.**

**AN 1.1: Sorry, forgot this at first. So, I've recently decided that the goal for votes on what my next story is has been lowered from twenty to ten. So, yeah, the first story to hit ten votes, I will post the first chapter of.**

**The current standings are:**

**Ashes to Ashes...: Nine votes**

**HGW: The New Kid: Two votes**

**A New Start: Two votes**

**Dove and Grenade: Story of the Keymaster: One vote**

**So, if you haven't voted already, go and vote. I'll be on my computer for a while after I put this up, most likely still writing, while blaring some Celldweller, so I'll be periodically refreshing the poll results. That way, I should be able to catch any progress within the next hour or so, depending on how long I'm on.**


	4. I'd Love to be Your Boyfriend

**Chapter four, comin at ya, kids. Okay, so, fun fact, this was supposed to come out last night, but life happened. Anyway, I'm here now, so that's fun. Alright, so a quick announcement. The story poll is officially over. Yep, you heard me. So, if you haven't heard yet, Ashes to Ashes... won, and the first chapter was put up only a few minutes after it won. So, you guys can thank Eeveechamp for delivering the tenth, and final, vote for the story. So, yeah. Now, reviews.**

**Gamewanderer: Listen, I never want to lose readers and supporters, but I'll say this now. If bisexual and homosexual actions and scenes make you feel uncomfortable, or you just don't like them, then you may want to leave now, because this story will just get worse about it. Seriously, I plan on having some lemons, and one of them will be a homosexual one, and I will most likely include a bisexual one or two. So, sorry, but if you really hate it, than I'd prefer to not put you through something that you don't like. Trust me, I won't hate you for not reading.**

**Yeah, fair warning. Not a harem story, but it will be damn close.**

**A Feral Furry: Yeah, gay jokes suck. Honestly, they are one of the main reasons that I am reluctant about coming out about my own bisexuality. That, and, I live in the bible belt... yeah, so that won't be fun. But, this does bring something up. So, yeah, you guys know my sexuality, and there is a reason why I feel comfortable doing this. The reason is that pretty much everyone on this site is really fucking accepting and nice about pretty much everything. Seriously, despite all the shit that the various fandoms out there get, especially Bronies and Furries, pretty much everyone from those fandoms that I've ever met is really fucking nice. So, y'know, props to you guys. ****Okay, now onto the more upbeat parts of your review.**

**So, fun fact, didn't know what the hell My Immortal was, so I Googled it. Yeah, I regret that so much. Trust me on this one, dude. No one could ever write as poorly as that, and I've read a story where the second chapter was literally just a short paragraph about Voldemort trying to kill Chris Motionless, who just deflects the spell with his chest, before kicking Voldemort's ass. Yeah, AO3 is a weird place.**

**Don't really worry about the age thing. Honestly, I feel like it will make the story more interesting, as they now have some things to playfully taunt the two about. Yeah, I don't know, I just feel like it will fit.**

**Yes, the Ice tackle will most likely be a consistent thing. I really like it. It'll even exist after this chapter, but now I'm getting ahead of myself.**

**So, you're shipping Tsu and I now? TsullianLink? Hizihri? Personally, I lean more towards TsullianLink. Doesn't sound like shit. Also, be sure to stay after the end AN. You'll see something that you'll like. :)**

* * *

**I Discovered That I Like You. And I'd Love to be Your Boyfriend.**

I heard a knock on my door just as I finished zipping up my hoodie.

"Come in." I said, flipping my hood up.

I turned around to see Haru enter, his standard outfit on, as well.

"Hey, you ready?" He asked me. I nodded, and he said, "C'mon, then, let's go."

We left my room, before heading downstairs. I stood in the middle of the foyer, as Haru went over to the living room door.

He stuck his head in, and said, "Hey, Veil and I are gonna go out and explore the city. We'll be back before dinner."

"You better be." I heard Zach say. "It's your night to cook."

"Bullshit." Haru replied. "We cooked the night before last, as well as the one before that."

"Yeah, but we all decided that you two will cook more than us from now on." Zach said.

"When the hell was that enacted?" Haru asked, sounding somewhat outraged. "Because I sure as hell know that we weren't invited to that household meeting."

"No, actually," I heard Luroi respond, "we were in the middle of the conversation in the car last week, when someone decided to land on our car."

Haru sighed, obviously annoyed, and said, "Fine, I don't fucking care. We'll cook when we get home."

As he turned around and came back to me, I had a random thought. _I wonder is Wisp would like to join us._

I started for the stairs, telling Haru, "I'll be back in a second."

"Alright, just make it fast." Haru replied.

I went upstairs, and over to Wisp's door. I knocked, and was met with silence. I knocked again, being rewarded with the exact same response.

I sighed, before knocking again, this time adding, "Hey, Wisp. It's Veil."

This time I heard some footsteps, followed by the door opening slightly, revealing the Flareon's head.

"Hey." I greeted. She nodded in return, and I said, "So, Haru and I were gonna go to the mall. Would you like to come?"

She shook her head, before trying to close the door.

I stopped her, grabbing the door, and said, "C'mon. It'll just be me, you, and Haru. It'll be fun, I guarantee it." She still seemed reluctant, so I said, "Trust me, nothing will happen to you. I promise."

She seemed to think for a second, before holding one finger up. I backed up some, and she closed the door. I waited for a few seconds, before she came out, stunning me with her appearance. I had missed it at first, but she was actually about a head shorter than me, with her calm demeanor only making her seem smaller. She was wearing a pair of white skate shoes on her feet, with the toe being black. She was wearing a black jean-esque mini skirt, coming down about halfway down her calves, with a pair of black jeans under them. Her torso was clothed with a black shirt, with an unzipped black jacket on top, her hood up. The whole outfit made her look adorable, and I could feel a blush start to form on my face, making me thankful that I have black fur.

"So, have you decided to join us?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied, nodding, smiling slightly.

"Alright then," I replied, "let's go. Haru is waiting."

We went down the stairs, to find that Haru was pacing the foyer impatiently.

"Finally." He said, as we came up to him. He then noticed Wisp, evident by him saying, "Oh, hey. You're Wisp, right?" She nodded, and he said, "So, are you coming with us?"

She nodded in response. We left the house, closing the door behind us. We started down the driveway, the sun beating down on us.

"So, Veil," Haru started, "seriously, what is with you and that hood?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. "I've already told you, I just like to wear it. And, besides, it keeps me out of the sun."

"Well, yeah, but doesn't it ever get uncomfortable, or hot?" He asked.

I sighed, and said, "I've answered this already. I don't sweat, nor do I feel temperatures very much."

"Yeah, that's the part that I don't get." He replied. "How can you not feel temperatures?"

"How the hell should I know?" I said, shrugging. "I'm not a fucking scientist."

"Well, is it just you that doesn't really feel them, or does your body not feel them, as well?" He asked.

"What the hell does that even mean?" I replied. I sighed, and said, "Look, I don't ever feel my body temperature rising. I don't know if I ever get hot, due to the fact that I can't sweat. I can't really tell if I'm cold, due to the fact that I don't have that annoying habit of chattering their teeth. So, to put it simply, I don't fucking know."

He just kept quiet after that, seeming to ponder my answer, before, "But, does your body actually get hot?"

I had to resist sending my fist his way this time, instead, I just clenched my fists and gritted my teeth, growling out, "Haru, take my advice and shut the fuck up."

This time, he didn't respond. I instead heard a cute giggling from Wisp.

"What?" I asked her, releasing my fists. "Do you find this funny?"

She nodded, covering her mouth with her hand, as she giggled again. I sighed in response.

"Yeah, whatever." I said. "I'm not questioning anything anymore."

After that, we just walked in silence for a little bit, weaving through the busy sidewalks. As we did so, I noticed that a fair amount of people appeared to be staring at us, a few with malice in their eyes. _Arceus, are these kinds of people here, as well?_ Upon seeing this, I moved closer to the duo next to mine, clenching my fists, preparing myself for an attack. Wisp seemed to notice this, as she stared up at me, a confused look on her face. I responded with a simple shrug. We reached the mall about five minutes later, and we all entered it, giving us some protection from the sun. As soon as we got off of the streets, I felt myself relaxing, but not entirely.

"So, where to first?" I asked Haru.

"Dude, I don't know." He replied. "I had just planned on wandering around; hope that we find somewhere interesting."

I shrugged, and said, "Sounds good to me." I turned to Wisp, and asked, "You?" She nodded, and I said, "Well, then, let our adventure commence."

We started wandering through the mall, checking out stores randomly. After about an hour of stopping at stores, we took a break to rest in a small, fairly unpopulated restaurant. While we were walking, I had bought one thing, which was currently in the bag in my hand, while Haru had bought a few things, which were in his bags, and Wisp had bought nothing, preferring to just come with us, talking to me every now and then.

"So," Haru asked, from his own side of the booth across from myself and Wisp, "you guys hungry?"

"Slightly." I replied. "I mean, we didn't eat breakfast."

Wisp just nodded in agreement.

"Well, then, I shall find us some food that doesn't completely suck." Haru said, sitting his bags down and standing up. "I'll return."

He then walked off, turning a corner in the restaurant. As he did, I started looking around, and I saw a few people glaring at us.

"Well, it seems as if some people here may not be too pleased about our existence." I commented.

Wisp looked around as well, noticing what I meant. She nodded in return. I suddenly noticed that a particular group of well muscled men was watching us.

"I feel as if we should get Haru and leave." I said, rising. "You wait outside, and I'll find him."

I grabbed Haru's bags and nudged Wisp, telling her to follow me. We both started for the door, but it was suddenly blocked as another guy stepped out in front of it.

"Would you mind moving?" I asked. "My friends and I would like to leave."

"Oh, I don't think so, pipsqueak." The man replied, the slurring in his voice making it impossible to tell what his accent was. "We've had it with you freaks moving in here."

I chuckled, and said, "Pipsqueak?" I got closer to the man, to where I was glaring down at him, and said, "I'm at least a foot taller than you."

"Yeah, but you've got the muscle mass of a woman." He retorted, allowing me to smell the mixture of alcohol and chewing tobacco. A smirk crossed his face as he looked over my shoulder, and he said, "Speaking of women."

I spun around to see that the aforementioned group of four men were holding Wisp and Haru hostage a few feet away, their arms twisted behind their backs and tape over their mouths. I felt a shot of anger as I noticed the tears slowly sliding down Wisp's face.

"Let them go." I demanded, as the remaining three restaurant patrons moved over to us, as well.

"Aw, what's the matter?" The largest man, whom I presume to be the leader, said, his voice thick with a southern accent. "A little pissed that we got your little whores, you homosexual freak?"

I sighed in annoyance, and said, "Let them go, and we can all leave here unharmed."

"I don't think so, you freak of nature." The leader replied. "Your kind has offended humanity for too long, and we're gonna kill all o' ya'll in the name o' Arceus."

I sighed again. _Wonderful. Not only are they ignorant redneck bigots, but they also happen to be religious extremists. Great._

"Listen, this is your last chance." I said. "I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you don't release them."

This time, instead of responding, I was grabbed from behind by the guy that was blocking the door. I just sighed, accepting their decision. I dropped the bags that were in my hand, before elbowing the man that was holding me in the stomach. He loosened his grip slightly, allowing me enough freedom to launch myself in the air, back flipping over the man. I landed cleanly, before ramming my foot into the bend in the man's leg. He dropped to his knees, the back of his head placed at crotch height, perfect for what I was about to do. I backed up a few steps, before running at the man and stepping on his head, using it to launch myself at his comrades, and simultaneously causing his face to smash into the floor. I flew towards two of the group of three, the ones who didn't have Wisp and Haru, and collided with them, sticking out my hands and knocking them to the ground. As they hit the floor, I did a quick handspring off of their chests, landing on the floor. I spun around to watch all of the men, excluding the ones holding my friends, rush over and surround me.

"Are we seriously continuing this?" I asked.

"Shut the hell up, faggot." The leader said.

I chuckled, and said, "Very original, friend."

As soon as the words left my mouth, two of the men flung themselves at me, trying to grab me. I easily dodged them, knocking their feet out from under them in the process. As they hit the ground, I rebounded back to them, slamming my fists into the backs of their heads, causing them to drop to the ground.

The leader growled, before glaring at his only remaining allies, the ones holding Haru and Wisp, and yelled, "Damn it, you two. Get over here and help me with this kid!"

They both nodded, before delivering a sharp blow to each of my friend's head. I felt my rage multiply as I watched Wisp's tear streaked face fall to the floor, landing next to Haru's blank face. _But I promised her. _As the two men joined their leader, I could feel my Psychic start to act up. _No, damn it, Veil. Keep it the fuck under control. _I could feel myself start to float up a few inches, but I kept fighting the power. After a few seconds, my feet touched the ground again. Before the men could question what they just witnessed, I rushed to them, quickly sending my fists flying into the stomachs of the two helpers. Without thinking, I grabbed the leader by his shirt, and lifted him into the air. I then charged a Dark Pulse in my hand that was gripping the man's shirt. I released the attack, and it sent him flying out of the restaurant, knocking the door off of its hinges as it went. Multiple heads stuck into the doorway, wanting to see what happened.

"Stupid fucking rednecks." I said, sending another kick into one of the downed men.

Ignoring the crowd of onlookers, I went over to Haru and Wisp and picked them up, carrying them both bridal style. I then used my Psychic to lift the shopping bags and put them in my arms, as well. I was about to leave, when I heard a quiet whimpering coming from the back of the restaurant. I followed it, and found the owner, a short elderly man, cowering in a corner. When I approached him, he looked up at me, fear in his eyes.

"Calm down." I said, addressing him. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to know if there's an exit in here that I could use without going through the whole mall."

He nodded, and said, "Kitchen."

I nodded back, and said, "Thanks."

I then went to the kitchen. I saw the door and promptly left. It took about twenty minutes longer than it should have, and it involved a lot of back alleys, but I finally made it home, the unconscious Luxray and Flareon still in my arms. As I entered the house, the sun was setting against my back. Upon my entrance, two worried faces, one a Glaceon and the other and albino Umbreon, peeked out of the living room.

"Arceus, Veil," Luroi said, "what the hell did you guys do?"

"We were attacked." I replied. "And I handled it."

"Well, what happened to them?" Ice asked.

"They were hit. They are merely unconscious." I replied, beginning to climb the stairs.

I entered Haru's room first, and gently sat him on his bed. I then sat his bags down, as well. I left his room, and went to Wisp's room. When I opened it, I was fairly shocked, to say the least. The walls of the room were plastered with band posters, with the most common one being a local all Eeveelution band, specifically the lead singer, and Umbreon named Axl. Shaking myself back to reality, I sat Wisp on her bed. I decided to wait for her to wake up, so I sat on the bed next to her. After about thirty minutes, she woke up, looking around sleepily.

"V-Veil?" She asked, her eyes falling on me.

"Yep." I replied. I sighed, and said, "Listen, I'm sorry about what happened. I promised that nothing would happen, but you ended up getting hurt. Trust me, I-"

I was cut off by her arms wrapping around me, pulling me into a hug.

"It's alright." She said, in her normal quiet tone. "I know that you couldn't have predicted that. I'm just glad that you saved us."

"It was nothing." I replied, pulling her closer to me. "I'm just glad that you aren't hurt."

We stayed like this for a few seconds, before she released me.

I scratched the back of my head awkwardly, and said, "Well, I guess that I'll leave you alone now. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

She nodded, and I got up. I went to the door and opened it, before starting to step out.

I stopped, as Wisp said, "Hey, Veil." I turned around, and she said, "You were right. Today was fun."

I nodded in return, before leaving the room. I turned and went to Haru's room. I opened it to see that he was already awake, sitting up on his bed.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hey." He returned. "So, I see that you got us out of there."

"Yep." I replied, sitting down on his bed.

"So, Veil." He said. "When we were knocked out, I didn't go unconscious immediately. And I sort of saw something that struck me as odd. Do you mind explaining it?"

I sighed, and said, "Well, I assume that, by now, you know that I have more control over my Psychic than normal Umbreon, right?" He looked at me, confused, so I said, "Well, normal Umbreon don't have enough control to over their Psychic to do some of the things that I've done, such as, lift all of the vegetables while cooking, or lift the bags back in the mall." I sighed again, and said, "Well, there's a reason to that. You see, ever since I was young, I've always had a lot of control over my Psychic. I've been able to do unbelievable things with it, things that some Espeon and Gardevoir can't do. Hell, I've done things that a lot of Alakazam can't do. At first it was just an odd power, but I discovered fairly recently that there's more to it." I once again sighed, and said, "It was a few months ago, June, to be exact. I was, as always, being picked on by the local assholes. Well, this time they took it too far. They started insulting my family, as well as me. And, well, I lost it. I got really pissed and I felt an odd feeling in my stomach. I started floating up, and my eyes and rings started glowing purple. Everything around me started circling, as if there was a tornado. We were outside, so the sky was just filled with swirling mailboxes, picket fences, a few garden hoses. Then, suddenly, the guys picking on me just floated up, before being launched down the road, hitting all sorts of shit, before finally coming to a skidding stop. We discovered that that has to do with my Psychic abilities, and that it occurs whenever I get extremely angry. It took a few weeks, but I learned how to suppress it, as long as nothing gets me royally pissed off." I sighed, and said, "I almost killed them that day. That's one of the reasons that I moved her. I was deemed unsafe, and it was either that, or be euthanized."

When I was done, the room was silent. After a few seconds, I heard some small sniffling. I looked over to Haru, and saw that there were a few tears in his eyes.

I raised my eyebrow at him questioningly, and wiped his eyes some, and said, "Sorry, it's just that your story's so sad. I mean, you never really had any friends, and then you're forced to come here or be killed, and now you still have to deal with bigotry."

I just shrugged, and said, "Yeah, I guess. But, really, I've just learned to live with it, really."

"I don't see how." He said, sniffling. "I mean, I don't know if I could ever get used to it."

I just shrugged, and started to get up. I stopped, though, when I felt Haru's hand on my shoulder. I turned to him, to be shocked as he pressed his lips to mine, locking me in a kiss. I was surprised at first, but I sunk into it, poking his lips with my tongue. He opened his mouth, allowing me to slip my tongue in. Our tongues locked quickly, mine winning out dominance. We stayed like this for multiple seconds, until both backed away, panting.

"So," I asked, between pants, "any specific reason as to why you did that?"

"I wanted to thank you for saving us." He replied. "And, well, you made it fairly obvious that you liked me, so I thought that you'd enjoy that. Did you?"

I nodded, and said, "Well, you seemed to enjoy it, as well."

"Well, I hadn't planned on it, at first." He said. "But, well, after a few seconds, it just started feeling right, and I truly like it."

I nodded, and said, "Well, I guess that it did make for a good way to thank me."

I started getting up again, but was stopped by his hand.

"Hey." he said, as I turned to him. He sighed, and said, "Listen, this whole thing will be new to me, but I'm willing to go through it if you are." He sighed again, and awkwardly said, "Could we, y'know, be a couple?"

Shocked, I just sat there staring at him. After a few seconds, I realized what I was doing, and quickly composed myself.

"A-are you sure?" I asked. "I mean, I thought that you were straight."

"Well, that's why I said that it'll be new for me." He replied. "But, well, this just feels right." He scooted closer to me, to where he was almost on my lap, and he said, "And, well, I discovered that I like you. And I'd love to be your boyfriend."

"Really?" I said.

"Of course." He said. Suddenly very worried, he said, "What, do you not want to?"

I wrapped him in a hug, and said, "No, of course I do. It just seems so odd. I mean, just last week I was flirting with you, and you were just shooting them down. But, now you're here, wanting to date me." I sighed, and said, "I absolutely want to date you; it's just that this all seems rather surreal."

"Yeah, it is odd." He replied, climbing in my lap. "But I really do want to do this. Please?"

I chuckled, and said, "Of course."

I pulled him closer to me and locked our lips again. We pulled away after a few seconds, and I could see a blush underneath Haru's fur.

"Y'know, we should probably go and fix dinner." He said.

"Yeah, we should." I said, nodding.

* * *

**So, fun chapter? Y'know, get a fight scene in. Yeah, it was one sided, but I just feel that that is how a Morph vs Human fight would go. How about the nice little power reveal? Or, the relationship? Personally, I'm excited for the relationship. I love writing all the nice little romantic scenes, and this will make for even more. But, as I said, Ice will still flirt, because she is a slut... yep. So, announcement time!**

**So, kids, have you ever been just sitting there, reading fanfics, and suddenly thought, "Y'know who my two favorite authors are in the entire world? HillianLink and Tsuzihri07. Oh, if only I could read a fic from both of them, at the same time." Well, kids, starting tomorrow, you can. Yep, you heard it here first. Coming up tomorrow will be the beginning of a new story, entitled Two Lives, that is a collaboration between these two particular authors. Yay! Now, I won't give away too much, but just know this. Kids are not ready for this shit.**


	5. Can't I Compliment my Sleeping Boyfriend

**Hey, chapter. Yeah, no idea why I almost always start a chapter off with that, I just do. *Shrug* Meh, it's a habit. Anyway, yeah, I'm back with another chapter, as well as some reviews. But, first, let me say this one last time. Trust me guys, I know that not everyone is good with homosexuality/bisexuality, and there are some of you guys like that. If I ever make you guys uncomfortable with what I write on that topic, then, please click away. I'd prefer to not make you guys uncomfortable at all costs. And, yeah, I'll put a thing in the AN of chapters with lemons in it, and it'd be best to assume that the lemon will have some M/M, unless I say otherwise. Granted, I'm not having many stories with a bisexual protagonist, just because. Now, reviews.**

**Zavender: So, fun fact, it was, like, midnight when you posted that review, and I actually did look out my window at the time, just because. It turns out that one of my really fluffy kittens was sitting there, just watching me. So, I hope that you're proud of yourself. You exposed my kitten's spy operation. He'll send the assassin shortly.**

**Feral: First off, is it alright if I call you Feral, rather than your full name? I mean, at this point, you, Tsu, and I just call each other the main part of our names, so I was just wondering. Now, onto your review.**

**Wait, you were almost sent to therapy for being a furry? Is it alright with you if I hate your town? Because I really want to.**

**So, I think that this part of the conversation should stop, just because I don't want to risk pissing off any religious people here. Really, though, I do feel as if you could be one of the few people in this world that would be able to hold up an interesting, intellectual, and unbiased religious debate with someone. But, yeah, Christianity is fucked up. I mean, God sends a bear to kill a group of kids because they mocked a blind guy, and Jesus pushes a kid off of a roof just to prove that he can resurrect people, and these assholes still get worshiped? That, combined with all of the utter bullshit about a patriarchal society and homosexuality? Yeah, screw that noise. **

**Furries and Bronies are at war? I hadn't heard of that, and I know multiple people that are bronies. Although, you are the only person that I consider to be a friend (if that's alright with you) that is a furry. Honestly, though, I would love to go to a convention for both of them. Not to sound like an ass, but I just have a feeling that you couldn't step into a place like that and not smile, just because of how nice and chill everyone in those fandoms appears to be. Like, I've actually watched a documentary thing on bronies (late night boredom, ho!) and everyone in it just seemed so happy to be able to hang out with people who enjoy the same thing as them, and accept them for it. Anyway, now I'm getting into a minor rant... Sorry.**

**Yeah, you're writing the Half-breed thing, right? I'm actually wanting to see this, honestly. I have faith in you that it will turn out just fine. :)**

**Oh, is that what di means? I had only ever heard of the whole "buy it or die" thing with bootleg Pokemon games, but that is interesting. Although, now I feel as if I need some special way to close my chapters. I mean, you have di, Tsu has stay sparki (which I was also curious about, until he explained it). I don't know. I mean, the three of us seem to be an odd group, just having conversations via reviews and author notes. Granted, I do love doing this. Now, once again, I am ranting, and I apologize.**

* * *

**Am I not Allowed to Compliment my Sleeping Boyfriend?**

I woke up, feeling someone land right next to me. I opened my eyes to see that Haru was lying on his stomach next to, his face only an inch or two away from mine.

"Finally you're awake." He said, sighing. "I've been trying to wake you up for five minutes."

I chuckled, and pulled him into a hug, saying, "Sorry. I'm not normally like that."

"Yeah, I know." He replied. "I mean, I have been waking you up for the past week."

"Good point." I said, as I absentmindedly started running my hands through his mane. I yawned slightly, and asked, "So, any specific reason as to why you woke me up?"

"Luroi called for a family meeting." He replied.

I groaned, and said, "Seriously? The last one ended up with us having to cook almost every day here."

Haru shrugged, and said, "Look at it this way; at least we're actually invited to this one."

I sighed, and agreed, "Yeah, I guess. I still have a feeling that I won't enjoy this one, though."

As I got up and started putting on my shoes, Haru said, "Y'know, it would also be a good time to tell the others that we're together. I mean, it's been a week."

"Well, yeah, but I still feel as if we shouldn't." I replied. He looked at me with the same sad look on his face that he always gets when we discuss this, and I said, "C'mon, you know why we haven't told them. It'll cause an extremely odd and awkward conversation. That, and no one here knows that either of us are bisexual."

He frowned at the bed, and said, "Yeah, I guess."

Frowning myself, I bent down to him and pushed my lips to his in a kiss. When we pulled back, he was looking at me, a confused look in his eyes.

"Stop frowning." I explained. "You don't look as cute."

A smile formed on his lips, and he said, "Alright." I laughed as I pulled away, and he asked, "What's so funny?"

"You." I replied. "I mean, just over a week ago you seemed rather appalled at the concept of dating me, and now you're sitting there, frowning because we haven't told the others yet."

He just shrugged, before quietly saying, "Well, I wouldn't say that it sounded appalling, really."

"Oh?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "So, when did you first become attracted to me?"

He just looked down, a blush growing on his face, and mumbled, "That's not really important, is it?"

I chuckled, and answered, "No, not really. Now, c'mon, let's not keep them waiting."

He leapt up from my bed and we left my room. We went downstairs, to find that the others, with the obvious exception of Wisp, were all gathered in the living room. _As some point I really need to work on getting her to be more social. I mean, she already is fairly talkative around me. _We entered, and Luroi nodded to us.

"Alright, now that we're all here, I have an announcement to make." He said, clapping his hands together. "We're going to go and take a day at the beach."

Everyone except for myself and Haru gave sounds of joy, but I just let out a flat, "No."

"Why not?" Ice asked.

"Because I'm the Moonlight Pokemon." I replied. "We tend to prefer to stay out of the sun. Hence why I'm always wearing a hood outside of the house."

"Too bad." Luroi said. "You're going."

"And what exactly make you think that you can tell me what to do?" I asked.

"Because I'm the oldest in the house, therefore, I get to make the executive decisions." He replied.

"Authority is all in your head, young one." I countered. "I mean, what makes you think that I'll actually do it?"

"I'll force you to." He said, getting in my face.

Or, at least, he tried. It's not very intimidating to have someone almost a foot shorter than you get in your face.

"You do realize that I can kick your ass with one hand tied behind my back, right?" I asked him.

"Do you wanna prove that?"He retorted, standing on his toes to have our eyes at about the same level.

I was about to reply, when I felt a tug on my arm. I looked back to see that Haru was pulling my arm, his face clearly telling me to just let it go.

I turned back to Luroi, and sighed, before saying, "Fine, whatever. Let me go and get dressed first."

As I turned to walk away, I saw a smug look go across Luroi's face, and I rolled my eyes.

"You shouldn't have stopped me." I told Haru, as we went back upstairs. "You know how he and Zach are. They'll never let me hear the end of it."

"Yeah, but I really don't want you killing Luroi." He replied.

I shrugged, and said, "Yeah, I guess. You and I both know that we'll end up fighting each other at some point."

"I doubt that." He said. "I mean, Luroi's a pretty chill and laidback guy."

"Yeah, but I don't think that it'll be him who causes it." I replied.

"What do you mean?" Haru asked.

"You know that Zach loves stupid pranks and jokes," I pointed out, "so I imagine that he won't let this die."

"Yeah, you're probably right." The Luxray agreed, sighing.

We both entered our rooms to get ready. I put my jacket on, and grabbed the only item that I bought at the mall last week. A black bandana, with the bottom half of a jaw printed on the front of it. I tied it on, but left it hanging around my neck. I exited my room at the same time as Haru, and we went downstairs together. When we hit the foyer, we say that Ice was standing in there, waiting for us. As he eyes fell on us, she giggled.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You two." She replied. "I mean, you guys are the only ones here that wear strictly clothes that match your species."

Haru just shrugged, and said, "We just like it, I guess."

She giggled again, and said, "So I see. Now, c'mon, we're leaving."

"So, essentially, we better go and grab the skates." I said.

"No, smartass." She retorted, as we left the house. "We're all walking today."

"Alright then." I said, upon seeing the others waiting outside, each of them holding a bag or two.

"Hey, where's your beach gear?" Caius asked Haru.

"I can't stand the beach either." Haru replied.

"Besides, you aren't exactly one to talk." I said, flipping his headphones that he constantly wore. "I mean, these must be pretty expensive, yet you're bringing them to the beach?"

He just shrugged, and said, "Touché."

"So, are we ready?" Luroi asked.

We all nodded, and we left the property. It took about an hour of constant walking to arrive at the beach, and the place seemed to be fairly empty, despite the current weather. As Ice, Zach, and Kelsea stripped down to their swim suits, which were apparently under their normal clothes, Luroi and Caius dropped some towels in the shade, before lying on them.

I looked at Haru, and asked, "So, what do you want to do?"

He thought for a second, before saying, "How about we ditch them and have a nice romantic date?"

"I'm all for that." I replied, giving him a quick hug. I went over to the remaining two, and said, "Hey, Haru and I are gonna go and wander around."

"Whatever." Luroi replied, putting on a pair of sunglasses. "We'll text you when we get ready to leave."

I nodded, and Haru and I quickly left them. We ran a good distance away, to where we were no longer in eyesight of the others, before slowing to a walk.

"So," I asked Haru, wrapping my arm around him, "where to first?"

"Oh, I don't know." He replied. "How about we just walk around, see if we can find a good place to chill?"

"No complaints there." I said, giving a quick kiss to Haru's cheek.

We began wandering around absentmindedly, just talking. We eventually found a rather secluded portion of the beach, and we took the opportunity. We flopped down next to each other, and Haru moved to where he was right next to me. I wrapped my arm around him and pulled him even closer, to where we were essentially snuggling.

"Y'know, I've really enjoyed being with you." Haru said, smiling at me.

"As have I." I replied. "Honestly, this past week has been the best one of my life."

"Well, I hope that I can make the rest of your life the same way." He said.

I hugged the cute Luxray even tighter, and said, "Trust me, you will. Every second that we're together is another second of my life that I love."

Before I knew it, we had fallen asleep like that, snuggling together.

* * *

P.O.V Change: Zach

"Veil! Haru!" I called out, searching for the duo. I sighed, and said, "Where the hell are they?"

I glanced out over the water to the setting sun, which cast an orange glow over the land. _I need to find them soon, or else we'll be walking home in the dark. _I continued walking until I turned a corner. Upon turning said corner, I saw something that I never thought that I would see.

"What the hell." I said, speaking to no one but myself. I took out my phone and took a picture of the scene before me, and commented, "Holy shit, this is funny. I can't wait for the others to see it."

* * *

P.O.V Change: Veil

I woke up to see that I was being bathed in the orange light of the sunset. Realizing how late it was, I went to shake Haru awake, but froze. I let out a sigh of minor annoyance. _Why does he have to be so cute when he's asleep? Well, I should be able to do this. _I managed to wriggle away from the sleeping electric lion, before standing up. I bent down and picked him up. I held him in a kind of bridal style position, holding him close to my chest.

"Now then, let's go." I said.

I started back to the others, Haru still asleep in my arms. After a few minutes, Haru folded his arms to his chest, before digging his head into my chest. I just chuckled as he did this, and I flipped his hood up onto his head. _Arceus, he really is so adorable. _It took me a few more minutes to reach the others, with us reaching Ice and Caius first, both of them turned away from us, watching the water.

"Hey, we're back." I greeted.

"Enjoy your little nap?" Ice asked, neither of them turning to me.

"Um, yeah, I guess." I replied. "How exactly did you know that I slept all day?"

"Oh, the same way that we know that you and Haru make a cute couple." Ice replied.

"What?" I asked, shocked. "You know?"

"Of course we know about you and Haru falling asleep together." Ice said, turning to face us. "I mean, you did it out in the open." Her eyes fell on the sleeping Luxray in my arms, and she asked, "Wait, that is all that you meant, right?"

I just froze nervously, and I could feel a small blush on my face.

After a few seconds, Caius asked, "Veil, is there something that you would like to share with us?"

I sighed, before saying, "Yeah, I guess. For the last week or so, Haru and I have been a couple."

A large smile spread across Ice's face, and she said, "Aww, did Veil-kun find his true love?" I didn't reply, and she said, "Well, that just means that I need to try harder."

I sighed, and replied, "Or you could, y'know, just stop trying to get into my pants."

The flirtatious Glaceon stood on her toes in front of me and whispered, "Don't think so, Veil-kun."

"Yeah, I assumed that that would be your response." I replied, slightly annoyed.

"So, why did you never tell anyone about your relationship?" Caius asked, as we started back. "I mean, I doubt that any of us would feel any different towards you guys."

I shrugged, and replied, "Honestly, there were a few reason. One is because we didn't exactly know how to bring it up, or if we even should. And then there was also the fear that Ice would tackle me to the ground and just say that I can't, before taking me hostage."

"Oh, c'mon. I wouldn't do that." Ice said, rather indignant. "As much as I want you, I do still respect true love enough to not interfere, and you two are absolutely in love."

"Thanks." I said.

Having a random thought of how to properly thank her, I leaned down to Ice and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, before pulling away. She froze for a second, lagging behind. We stopped and looked back at her. She was just standing there, her eyes wide, a blush visible under her light blue fur. I just chuckled, and Caius and I continued walking.

"It appears that you have immobilized her." The Sceptile half-breed observed.

"Yep." I agreed. "I don't quite know why, though."

"What do you mean?" Caius asked me.

"I meant that I don't know why the hell she wants me so much." I answered. "Hell, I'm still confused as to why Haru actually wanted me."

Caius just shrugged, and said, "Well, at least you have people that want to date you."

I was about to respond, when I looked down at the slightly shorter teen. He was starring down, a slightly forlorn look on his face. _Wait a minute. Does he like-? No, he couldn't. I mean, they're polar opposites, for Arceus's sake. _But, honestly, the more I thought about it, the clearer it became. _Damn. _Ice caught back up to us, just as we reached the others.

"So, how'd your little intimate nap go?" Zach asked, seemingly not noticing the sleeping form in my arms.

Kelsea came up behind him and slapped his on the back of his head, and said, "Play nice." She noticed Haru in my arms, and asked, "What's with Haru?"

I shrugged, and said, "He was still asleep, and he's too adorable to wake up." The three people in front of me just stared at me, confused, so I chuckled and asked, "What, can I not compliment my sleeping boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" Luroi asked, shocked.

"Yeah." I replied. "Ever since last week. This really shouldn't shock you this much. It's not like I just told you that I have some special power, or anything."

"Yeah, whatever." Luroi said, sighing. "Let's just go home."

* * *

**Oh god, more romance... Yay! Yeah, I really love writing this little romantic shit. Granted, that's probably due to the fact that it gives me the same feeling that I imagine one would get when actually in a relationship that they enjoy. Honestly, I have a theory that, due to most of my characters in my stories being mine, which also makes them an extension of myself, that I get the same chemical reactions in my brain that one would get when, once again, actually in a relationship. Yeah, I say imagine, due to the fact that I've never been in a relationship before. Hell, I barely have any people that I talk. Which is also a reason why you guys get a lot of chapter updates. Also, just realized that I took all of the love out of love and replaced it with science. I am also now ranting. Yeah, bye.  
**


	6. Your Arms are Really Comfortable

**Yep, I failed. Allow me to explain for those of you who haven't been following my recent adventure since _Ashes to Ashes... _So, I decided to do something that I call an "Update Marathon", which is a thing that will happen randomly where I try to put out a new chapter for all of my stories within a twenty four hour period. The reason that I did this one, is because tomorrow, Friday, August 8th, is the first day of school for my sophomore (tenth) year, which means that my updating will be slowed down, so, I wanted to do one more giant update thing before that happened. So, it started at 2:30 in the morning of August 6th with _The Reclamation of Aeon City: We Are The Runaways. _But, I inevitably failed, as it is now 4:40 in the afternoon of August 7th. But, y'know, I still got all seven of the chapters out, and that's really what matters. Anyway, before anyone gets worried, even when school starts I'll still be putting out at least a chapter a week. For what, I don't know. It all depends on what I feel like working on. Although, this year I will try and fix my horrid social issues. Which means that I'm going to try and make some friends (not likely), I'm going to try and become less shy and more outgoing (that'll fail), and I may try and get a girlfriend/boyfriend, should I meet someone that I really like (now you're just blatantly lying). **

**Anyway, since we're on the subject, I would like to thank all of you for everything that you guys have done for me this summer. *Beware: I'm about to get emotional and deep. You've been warned.* When I first started writing, I was extremely depressed, to the point of having suicidal thoughts, I had absolutely no self esteem, as that was worn down over the years by the relentless bullying that I was forced to endure, and I was unbelievably shy, which is a cause of the bullying, just like all of this stuff. But, you guys have helped me with that. With every single follow or favorite I've ever seen from you guys, and with every single review that I've received, whether it went in depth with my story, critiquing it, or if it was a simple "Hey, I like your story. Please continue." you guys have helped me overcome that. Essentially, you guys have made me feel wanted and made me feel like I've actually accomplished something in my life, and I thank you for that. But, don't worry, we are no where near done together. :)**

**Zavender: Meh, you never know. People like what they like. I mean, hell, there's apparently a homosexual church not too far from where I live.**

**Feral: *Gasp* Friends? High five!**

**Woo, country buddies! That sounded odd...**

**Yeah, parents truly are a tricky group. I mean, I imagine that most parents will always love their children, no matter what they do, but society and the way of thinking that people just have these days will always trump any other feelings, no matter how strong. Honestly, man, I feel sorry for you. I really don't know how I could stand being in that situation, and it truly causes me to respect you greatly for being able to stand through it.**

**Yeah, religious "debates" are atrocious with how close minded most of society, especially Americans, are in this generation. I've honestly never gotten into a debate to actually try and change their way of thinking, although I have been told that I've somehow caused someone to leave their religion. I've only ever done it seeking an intelligent exchange of ideals, but it almost always ends with me growing weary of the other parties insistence and blatantly insulting tone and word choice.**

**Well, if I somehow get there first, I may beat you to it. But, I'll be sure to roll out the red carpet for you.**

**That story concept actually sounds interesting, and I can't wait for it.**

**... What? Furries in denial? People do realize that a brony is merely a male, over the age of thirteen, that watches MLP, right? I mean, some of them just enjoy the show and the, despite not liking the show I'll admit, beneficial and good morals it teaches. And furries are apparently trying to make bronies look bad? Yeah, I'm pretty sure that I'm officially done with fandom wars. And I thought that the stupid 1D vs JB vs 5SOS fandom wars were stupid.**

**Yeah, being single can suck sometimes. Granted, I'd rather be single over doing what most high school kids do, and get into a relationship for sex, just to leave it for someone that they think is hotter, only to end up with someone getting pregnant/ an STD. Seriously, in my freshman year there were a fuckton of freshmen that got pregnant. **

**Yeah, while intelligent conversations are difficult to find, they are ultimately rewarding.**

**Trust me, it doesn't matter if you leave two review, rather than just one giant one. I'll read them both no matter what. All it does is give me another e-mail to delete, which only requires a few taps on my phone's screen.**

* * *

**That, and Your Arms are Really Comfortable**

I woke up to feel a weight dropping onto my bed next to me. Assuming that it was Haru, as we had been sharing my bed almost every night since the others found out, I wrapped my arm around the person, bringing them into a hug, not bothering to open my eyes. I froze as soon as I felt something off, something that immediately told me that I wasn't holding Haru. Breasts. There was a fairly sized pair of breasts pressing against my side. I opened my eyes and looked over, to see a certain Glaceon staring at me, a wide smile on her face, and my arm around her torso. I immediately retracted my arm, pulling away and leaping up from my bed.

"Ice?" I asked. "What the hell?"

"What's the matter?" She asked, sitting up. "Expecting someone else?"

"Yeah, I assumed that that was made obvious by my reaction" I replied. "So, what the hell were you doing?"

She giggled, and said, "I was waking you up. Haru's busy taking a shower, so I thought that I would help him out some."

I sighed, and said, "Well, I'm awake. Now, will you please get out? For Arceus's sake, I'm not even wearing a shirt."

She giggled again, saying, "Oh, trust me. I noticed." She got up and went over to my door, saying, "But I guess that I'll go, if you truly want me to. Luroi wanted me to tell you two to hurry and get ready so that he can take us to school. Bye, Veil-kun."

I sighed as Ice left my room, closing the door behind her. Suddenly, the second part of her sentence clicked in my mind. _Oh yeah, the first day of school. Shit, I need to get ready. _I quickly grabbed a shirt from my closet, throwing it on. I grabbed my jacket and put it on, zipping it up and throwing the hood up, followed by tying my bandana on. I quickly put my boots on, lacing them up. I stood up, just in time to hear my bathroom door open.

"What was with all of the racket earlier?" Haru asked me.

I was about to respond, when I made the mistake of looking up. My eyes were immediately met with the site of Haru stepping out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a pair of black shorts. His mane was flattened down slightly from his shower, and his face looked slightly flushed from the humidity, and the mist billowing out behind the Luxray only made it worse. I quickly felt blush form under my black fur. Haru seemed to become conscious of my starring, made evident by his own blush forming, so I shook my head, clearing it.

"It was just Ice." I replied, smoothing out my jeans. "She came in and woke me up by jumping down next to me."

"Oh." He replied. "Well, I guess that I'll go and get dressed. Meet you back in here?"

"Yeah, that's fine." I answered, nodding.

He left the room, leaving me alone. I flopped back onto my bed. _Arceus, why is that Luxray so adorable? I can barely look at him without being distracted, and every time we speak I feel as if my heart is trying to escape my chest. I mean, I know that we are a couple, but is this meant to happen? _I shook the thoughts from my head. _Stop it, Veil. You'll just make it worse. _After a few more seconds of just sitting there, Haru reentered, his backpack slung over his shoulder.

"You ready?" He asked me.

"Yep." I replied, getting up.

I grabbed my own backpack and put my arm through the right strap, before bringing it up onto my shoulder. We left my room, shutting the door behind us.

"So, have you ever thought about not wearing your hood constantly?" Haru asked out of the blue.

"Um, I've never really thought about it, honestly." I replied. "Why?"

He shrugged, and said, "Well, I was just thinking about how much better and more handsome you look with your ears showing."

"I don't have to wear it if you don't want me to." I answered. "I mean, I mostly just wore it to help block out prying eyes back home."

"It doesn't really matter." He replied. "It was just a thought."

Ignoring his response, I flipped my hood down, allowing my long ears to flip up.

"Better?" I asked.

"I don't think that anything can make you better than you already are, really." He replied.

His words made a blush begin to form under my fur, and I wrapped my arm around him.

"This coming from the most amazing thing to ever enter my life." I countered.

A small smile formed on his face, and I could see that my words had the same effect as his. A smile formed on my own face as we descended the stairs. When we hit the foyer, I noticed that Luroi, Ice, and Caius were already waiting by the door.

"Where's Wisp?" I asked. "Isn't she coming?"

"Yeah, of course she's going." Luroi replied. "I just don't know what the hell is taking her so long."

I sighed, and said, "I'll go up and get her."

I removed my arm from Haru and went up the stairs. I went over to Wisp's room and knocked lightly on the door.

"Hey, Wisp, you ready?" I asked.

A few seconds later, the door opened, revealing the Flareon.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yep." She replied, nodding.

I nodded back, before leading the way downstairs. We arrived back downstairs, and we all left the house. Luroi went over to the garage to retrieve the car, returning after a few seconds. As everyone piled into the vehicle, I had a sudden thought.

"Um, guys." I said. They all looked at me, and I said, "There isn't enough room in the car for all of us."

Luroi seemed to just now realize this, as he said, "Yeah, I guess that you're right."

"So, what should we do?" Caius asked, from one of the back doors.

I thought before saying, "Well, since I'm sitting up front, someone could sit on my lap. It's not legal, but it'd work."

"Well, who's gonna sit on your lap?" Luroi asked.

Immediately knowing who would reply, I quickly said, "Well, who's the smallest out of all of us?"

All of our eyes went over to Wisp. Her eyes suddenly widened, a small blush forming, visible even underneath her orange fur, and she looked around at all of us.

"Wisp, are you alright with sitting on my lap whenever we go to and from school?" I asked.

She looked up at me, her eyes wide. She slowly nodded, as she seemed to calm down.

"Alright then." I replied.

Haru got into the seat behind me, with Caius behind Luroi, and Ice in the middle. I got into my seat and buckled up, before allowing Wisp to get in. She sat down on my lap, her head scraping the roof, and I wrapped my arms around her waist, acting as her seatbelt.

"Everyone ready?" Luroi asked.

We all gave various forms of confirmation, so the albino Umbreon started down the driveway, turning out of it at the end. It took about thirty minutes to arrive at the school, even with the shit traffic. The school itself was fairly large, being two stories tall, with both a gym and a legitimate workout room in it. All of the sports fields were halfway across town, as they were actually the cities building and fields, rather than belonging to the school. We pulled up to the building, where there were other cars, as well as some buses, dropping other students off. Looking around at all of them, I noticed that most of them were humans, with a fair amount of half-breeds mixed in. Luroi stopped the car, allowing us to get out. I opened my door, allowing Wisp to get out first, before unbuckling and following. We all got out, looking around.

"C'mon, guys," Luroi said, leaning over the dash, "aren't you gonna kiss me goodbye?"

I leaned down, asking, "Want me to?"

A grimace crossed his face, and he said, "No, thanks."

"What's the matter?" I countered. "Am I not beautiful enough for you?"

I heard Ice laugh behind me, but Luroi just replied with, "Oh, shut up. I'll be back here when school's over to pick you kiddies up, got it?"

I nodded, before closing the door. He then started off of the school property.

"Well," I began, wrapping my arm around Haru like always, "shall we enter?"

"Well, that is sort of required, so yes." Caius replied.

We started for the school, Wisp following behind me slightly. As we crossed the yard, I noticed that we were attracting a fair amount of attention.

"Why is everyone watching us?" Haru whispered. "I don't like it."

"I'm not quite sure." I replied. "Although I do agree with you."

"Well, in their defense, we are quite an odd group." Caius pointed out. "I mean, there are very few morphs here in general, and all of you guys are morphs. Then there's the fact that Ice is currently skipping, you have your arm around Haru, and Wisp is damn near hiding behind you."

I glanced over and noticed that Ice was, in fact, skipping almost.

"So, what, are you just not attracting any attention?" I asked.

"Well, out of all of us, I am the most normal." He replied. "Although I do imagine that I'm attracting some attention."

"Well then, let's hurry and get away from prying eyes." I said.

We hurried up our walk, entering the school building. We followed the crowd of people to the cafeteria, where we found an empty table to sit at. Haru leaned his head on my shoulder, before yawning cutely, exposing his fangs.

"Tired?" I asked.

"You know how I am." He replied. "If it's before ten, than I'm tired."

"Yeah, good point." I agreed.

"So, you still have everyone's schedules, Ice?" Caius asked the Glaceon.

"Of course." She replied, reaching into her light blue backpack.

She pulled out five folded up pieces of paper.

"Our schedules?" I asked.

"Yeah, they were mailed to us a few days ago." Caius answered.

"Why are we just now hearing about this?" Haru questioned. "I mean, shouldn't you have given us some time to memorize them?"

The Sceptile half-breed just shrugged, and said, "Maybe. But, that time has passed now."

"Alright." Ice said, beginning to hand out the papers. "Here is everyone's schedule. While we were at home, I took the liberty of looking at what classes each of us have together. The classes are highlighted to show if you have a class with someone, and each color of highlighter stands for a different person." I flipped my schedule open as she continued speaking, "Green means Caius; black means Veil-kun; red means Wisp; white means me, and blue means Haru."

I inspected my schedule, looking to see who I have classes with. I saw with joy that Haru and I have literally every class with each other, while we also had Science first period with Wisp, Visual Arts second period with Caius and Ice, Math third period alone, as well as lunch without the others, but we all meet back up for Gym at the end of the day. Haru and I looked up at each other, a smile on our faces.

"This is awesome." I commented.

"Absolutely." The Luxray replied.

At that point, the bell sounded out, signaling that we need to head to our classes. We all rose from our table, and Ice and Caius left us.

"Well, guys," I started, "ready to go to class?"

They both nodded, and we started down the hall.

* * *

"Well, today has been rather interesting." Haru commented, wiping the recently added ketchup out of his mane, as we sat down at lunch.

"That's one way to put it." I grumbled.

"C'mon, not everyone is an asshole." Haru said, trying to cheer me up.

"No, but most of the people are." I replied.

My point was only emphasized as a guy walked behind us, punched me in the back of the head, and said, "Faggot freak."

I growled, and Haru lightly gripped my arm, saying, "Calm down, Veil. He's just being an asshole."

"Yeah, I know." I replied. "But that doesn't make it any better. I mean, one of the reasons that I moved here was to get away from bigotry, not simply slightly lower the amount that I experience. I mean, we shouldn't have to deal with this bullshit."

The Luxray rested his head on my shoulder, saying, "It's alright. Just ignore them."

I sighed, and said, "I wish that it was that easy for me. But you know that I'm right. We shouldn't be called freaks because of how we were born. We shouldn't be call fags because we love each other. We shouldn't have been called emo and scene because we both wear a lot of black."

"I know, trust me." He replied. "But we have to deal with it, I guess. It's just our punishment for being us. We choose not to conform to society's radical view of normal, so we're destined to be dubbed as freaks and weirdos for life. It's a curse, but it's one that I'm willing to endure, as long as you're by my side."

I wrapped him into a hug, and said, "You know that I'll endure anything with you."

He smiled, and said, "Yeah, I know." He took a bite of his chicken sandwich, before asking, "So, are you sure that you don't want anything to eat?"

"I'm positive." I replied. "You know that I don't eat much, anyway."

"Yes, and that worries me." He countered. "So, will you please eat something?"

I sighed, and said, "Fine. Hand me a few fries. You know that I love potatoes."

His smile widened as he handed me a few oven fries. Haru ate his lunch rather quickly, and we spent the whole rest of the time just talking. When the bell finally rang, we stood up, before heading into the Gymnasium. When we arrived at the room, we saw that the others were sitting together on one of the bleachers. We went over and sat down.

"So, how has everyone's first day been?" I asked.

"Alright." Caius replied.

Ice groaned, and said, "The same as Art. Shit. I assume that it's been the same for you?"

"Worse." Haru replied. "We've apparently earned the title of the emo scene faggot freaks amongst the school's assholes."

"Yeah, I imagined that it would be horrid for you two." Caius commented. "But, you two appear to be doing alright, so there is that."

"Yeah, I guess." I replied. "What about you, Wisp? Anything interesting happen to you?"

She just shook her head no.

"Well, alright." I replied. "I won't press."

We continued sharing stories of our day with each other, as the bleachers began filling up around us. After about five minutes, our attention was drawn by a shrill whistle sounding out. We averted our eyes to the gym floor, where a slightly large man was standing, wearing a track shirt and a pair of shorts that were much too short.

"Alright, kids." He addressed the class. "So, today is your first day of gym here, so I'm going to prepare you for what we'll be doing the rest of the year. And to do that, we must start off with some good old hand to hand combat." The room was immediately filled with chatter of confusion, but the man silenced everyone, saying, "Now, I know that you probably wouldn't do much hand to hand combat in other schools, but I don't work at other schools. I work at this one. So, form teams of two and," he went over to a desk with a pad of paper and a pen on it, "write your team name down over here. I'll be back I five minutes, and I'll choose to random names when I get back."

With that, he left the room. People immediately began moving around, trying to find a partner.

"Team?" I asked Haru.

"Of course." He replied. "What should our name be?"

I thought for a second, before answering, "How about team Darkspark?"

"Darkspark?" He asked me.

"Y'know, I'm a Dark type, you're an Electric type." I replied. "Therefore, Darkspark."

He shrugged, and said, "Fine with me."

I turned to the others two see that Wisp and Ice were now right next to each other.

"Are you two a team?" I asked.

"Yep." Ice replied. "We're team Oppositional Cooperation."

"Wow." I complimented. "All I could come up with was Darkspark."

"Oh, don't worry, Veil-kun." Ice reassured me. "That's really good, too."

"So, what about Caius?" Haru asked.

"Oh, he went off to find someone to be his partner." Ice replied. "Why don't we just sit and wait?"

We agreed, and the others sat down, waiting for the teacher to get back.

"I'm going to go and record our names." I said.

"Alright." Haru said.

I went over to desk and recorded the team names, before returning to the others.

"So, do you know the teacher's name for this class?" I asked, as I sat down.

"I think it's, like, Coach Smith, or something like that." Ice answered. "I'm not quite sure."

I nodded, and we continued waiting. After a few more minutes, Coach Smith returned.

He went over to the desk and said, "Alright, first match will be between teams Superhot and Darkspark."

A small grin crossed my face as Haru and I stood up, before going to the gym floor. Smith directed us on where to go, and we went. Looking across at the other team, I saw that it consisted of a human and a Pyroar half-breed, the latter's hair a deep orange, turning into a lighter orange in the center. Looking closer, I could see a tail behind him, as well.

"Hey, this isn't fair." The human said. "It's just us against two full morphs. We'll get slaughtered."

Smith seemed to debate the statement in his head, before saying, "Very well." He glanced back down at the paper, before calling out, "Team Dropdead, aid Superhot."

A pair of half breeds, one with a coin embedded in his forehead and whiskers sprouting from his nose, and the other with a gem imbedded in her forehead and a forked purple tail, stepped down onto the battlefield.

"We can take them, right?" Haru asked.

"Absolutely." I replied.

"Alright, now, I'll return with your gear." Smith yelled out. "I'll be back in a few seconds."

He left the room once again. As we stood there, I flipped my hood on to my head, and brought my bandana up to cover my mouth.

"What are you doing?" Haru asked me.

"It's a fighting costume." I replied. "Why don't you join me?"

He shrugged, before rolling down his sleeves and flipping his own hood up.

Smith returned a moment later, with some odd equipment under his arms. He had nothing but wooden weapons.

"Alright, leaders of all three teams come to me." Smith yelled.

I glanced at Haru, and he nodded back, signaling for me to go. I started for Smith, as did the Pyroar and Espeon.

When we all reached the center, where Smith was standing, he said, "Okay, now first I want the opponents to shake hands."

I stuck my hand out and the Pyroar was the first to take it.

"Good luck, freak." He taunted, just loud enough for three of us, and no one else, to hear. "You're going to fucking need it."

I swapped over to the Espeon, and she showed similar hostility.

"I hope that you're ready, fag." She taunted. "Because you're gonna get fucked."

"I feel that I should let both of you know that your insults are very cheap and repetitive." I responded. "Now, please cease telling them."

Smith walked up to us, and said, "Good. Now, to win this fight, you must be the final team holding your weapons. If someone should drop it, then they are out until their partner picks the weapon back up and gives it to them. Any questions?"

"Yes, actually." I replied. "Power limitations?"

"There are none." He answered. "Now, choose a pair."

He held out the weapons, showing them to us. I could choose between a pair of halberds, a pair of staffs, or a pair of long swords, all of which were about five feet tall. I grabbed the long swords; while the Pyroar chose the halberds and the Espeon took the staffs.

"Very well." Smith said. "Fighters, to your sides."

The three of us retreated to our teammates. I lightly tossed Haru's sword at him, which he caught perfectly.

"So, you ready to kick some bigot ass?" I asked, standing next to him.

"Absolutely." He replied, gripping his sword tightly.

All six of us got ready for the fight, taking up our fighting stances.

"Both sides ready?" Smith called out. We all nodded, so he said, "Very well. Begin!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, all of us charged for the center point. As we were running, I heard _House of Wolves _by Bring Me The Horizon begin to play, and I glanced over to see that Smith had turned on a radio.

"Got a plan?" Haru asked me as we ran.

"Hell no." I replied.

"Didn't think so." He replied.

Just before we hit the halfway point, I had Haru and I stop running. As the quartet reached us, I quickly stooped down, bringing my fist colliding with the stomach of the Espeon, and causing the Meowth's head level attack to fly right over me. I then brought my sword up to the pair and pressed it to their stomachs. I formed a Dark Pulse in both of my hands, before releasing the attacks. The attack's force sent the duo that was attacking me flying back, but they managed to land on their feet. I looked over to Haru and saw that he had the human flung back some, getting up from the ground, while he had just hit the Pyroar with a Thunder, and the Pyroar's body was currently sparking and vibrating as he fought to stand up. I was startled from observing Haru's fight, when I was suddenly hit by a Shadow Ball, sending me sliding back. I averted my eyes to see that both of my opponents were back at attacking me. I watched curiously as the Espeon's staff was surrounded in a purple aura, before she pointed it at me. As she did this, the tip formed a rather large purple ball, which then went flying at me in a beam. I quickly leapt out of the way, avoiding the attack.

"Was that a fucking Psybeam?" Haru asked me.

"What, did you freaks not know that you can do that?" The Meowth taunted. We shook our heads, and he sighed, saying, "That's another reason that we were given these things. We can channel our powers through them."

At his words, I began trying to charge up a Shadow Ball on my sword. I was rewarded by a black aura surrounding the wood, right before a large black ball formed at the tip of the weapon. Shocked, I looked over to Haru to see that he had done the same thing, his weapon new shooting of sparks with a large ball of electricity at the tip. We both looked at each other, grinning.

We turned back to our enemies, and the Meowth visibly gulped, before saying, "I shouldn't have told you that."

We both just shook our head as we aimed our weapons at our respective opponents. We let our attacks fly at the same time, causing them to both collide at the same time. When the smoke cleared, so to speak, we saw that Superhot was, in fact, disabled, both of their weapons lying across the room. We locked eyes with Dropdead, and they glared back at us. We all took off running at each other, our weapons raised to strike. We all hit, as did our weapons. I managed to nail the Espeon on the top of her head, before kicking her back, while Haru elbowed the Meowth in the stomach, causing him to double over. The Luxray then cocked his foot back, before sending it flying into the Meowth's chin, sending him flying onto his back. As the enemy team picked themselves up, I had a sudden thought.

"Haru, charge a Thunder on you sword, but don't use the attack." I commanded.

He looked at me, confused, but he did it anyway. The Meowth was up first, and he wasted no time in charging at Haru. Haru slashed out, hitting the Meowth in the stomach. The electricity coated weapon collided with the Meowth in a shower of sparks, and his backed up, holding his stomach, as his body was coated in electricity, causing him to yelp in pain every second as the charges continued hitting him. I heard a few gasps from the class, but I paid them no attention, choosing to focus on the advancing Espeon. She swung at me, but I was able to counter it easily.

"I've fucking had it with this fight." She growled out.

She then threw her weapon to the Meowth, who caught it, despite his current condition. The Espeon them formed large Iron Claws on her hands, before charging at me.

"What the fuck?" I asked, trying to move.

She ended up hitting me, though, by putting on Extreme Speed. She sunk one of her claws into my arm, two of the blades disappearing into my flesh. I watched in horror and pain as the two blades went through, coming out on the other side. As she pulled her claw out of my arm, I sunk to the ground, dropping my weapon, and taking my arm in my hand, gasping in pain.

I heard a certain voice yell out, "Veil-kun!"

I tried to grasp my sword again, but the Espeon just stomped on it roughly, breaking it in half. I heard a set of feet rushing towards me, signaling that Haru was on his way. I looked up to see the Espeon stop his with a kick to the stomach. He stopped, doubling over, and she took that opportunity to slash out with her claw. The metal swiped Haru's stomach, slicing through his hoodie and shirt, showing a triplet of long gashes in his flesh. I felt my heart drop and my rage rise as he was kicked away from us, falling on his back. But, I noticed something else. He still had the sword in his hand. He looked at me, and I nodded, signaling for him to throw me the weapon. He did, and I barely caught it. I then formed a Dark Pulse in my injured hand, before using it to send the Espeon flying back. I stood up, my glare fixed on the Espeon.

"That was the wrong fucking move." I threatened her.

As I did this, a purple aura surrounded me, and the Espeon began floating in the air. As I kept her suspended, fear in her eyes, I charged a large Shadow Ball at the tip of my sword, before aiming it at the Meowth and releasing the attack. It collided with the cat half-breed in a large explosion. The smoke cleared and I saw that he was unconscious. With him dealt with, I slowly went over to the Espeon, who was still floating in the air.

I grabbed her by the neck and pulled her to me, before whispering, "Never fucking cross me."

I then captured her in psychic energy again, before using it to send her flying into the air. She hit the roof, before beginning to plummet back to the floor, but I had already started for Haru. I bent down and picked up the bleeding Luxray that I loved and started for the door. I hear a loud crash as the Espeon came back down, but I just left the room. As I went to the nurse's office, I looked down at Haru.

"Fuck, this hurts."He groaned, the pain obvious in his voice and his eyes.

"I know." I replied. "Don't worry, I'm taking you to the nurse. Just hold on."

I entered the office and went straight to the nurse's door, ignoring the shocked receptionist. I opened the door, revealing that it was empty.

"Where is she?" I asked the receptionist, an old woman.

"At a classroom, dealing with a kid's bleeding gauges." She replied. "What happened?"

Not bothering to answer, I said, "I'm using this."

I then entered the nurse's office, closing the door behind me. I gently sat Haru down on the bed, causing him to gasp in pain. I flipped down my hood and lowered my bandana as I went over to a set of drawers. I opened one up, confirming that it held the medical supplies. I found a bottle of antibiotics, as well as some bandages. I sat those down, before going into the small attached bathroom. I found a few washcloths in a basket, so I got one, dampening it under the faucet. I returned to Haru's side, getting on my knees next to him.

"Fucking Arceus, Veil." The Luxray gasped out. "This really hurts."

"I know, I know." I replied, beginning to clean the blood off of his fur, lightly brushing the rag across his stomach. "I'll help fix that, don't worry."

I continued cleaning his wound, the only sound being his small gasps of pain with each time that the rag came in contact with his body. When I was finished, I sat the rag down, got another one, and grabbed the antibiotics.

"Alright, this will sting, but I need to do it." I told him, dripping some onto the fresh rag. I hovered the rag over his wounds, and asked, "Are you ready?"

He nodded, so I began slowly applying the antibiotics. With each small graze that his stomach felt, he let out a loud gasp of pain, each one saddening me, causing me to have to fight back tears. _Damn it. I should have helped keep him safe. _As I continued washing his wound, I couldn't help but continue feeling guilty for his injury. I finished taking care of his wound, before grabbing the bandages. I bandaged up his wounds, causing him to wince.

When I finished, I said, "I'm sorry, but they don't have any painkillers here."

"I-it's alright." He replied. "It doesn't really hurt anymore."

I replaced all of the materials, before returning to Haru. I sat down on the bed, sitting Haru's head in my lap. I began slowly running my hand through his mane.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"About what?" Haru asked.

"About you getting hurt." I replied. "I should have tried to stop it."

"Don't worry about it." He reassured me. "It's not your fault. And, besides, it doesn't hurt much anymore."

I smiled down at him, before leaning down and kissing him on the lips. As I pulled away, he smiled up at me.

"Shouldn't you take care of your arm?" He asked.

I just shrugged, and said, "I honestly don't care enough."

"Please take care of it." Haru pressed. "For me."

He stared up at me, a pleading look in his eyes.

I sighed, his expression breaking my resolve, and said, "Fine, I'll get it fixed. But, I'll have someone else do it. If there's one thing that I don't like doing, it's working on myself."

"Fine." He replied.

Just then, the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day.

"Well, it looks like I'll have to get it taken care of at home."I said. "C'mon, let's go meet up with the others."

He nodded, standing up. Before he could get his full footing, he stumbled and fell down into my lap.

"You okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Y-yeah." He replied. "Just a little light headed. Y'know, blood loss and all that."

I nodded, before standing up. I bent down and picked Haru up, holding him in my arms.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"I don't want to risk you falling." I replied. "So, I'll carry you out."

"Oh, um, thanks." He said, blushing slightly.

I nodded, and we left the nurse's office. I ignored the confused look on the receptionists face and left the office, heading for the front door. On the way, I saw Ice, Caius, and Wisp waiting by the door, our bags in hand.

"Hey." I greeted, approaching them.

Ice spun to look at me, before exclaiming, "Veil, there you are."

"Yeah, we're here." I replied.

"Why are you carrying Haru?" Caius asked.

"He got light headed when he stood up, so I decided to carry him." I explained.

"Couldn't you just have him lean on you for support?" Ice asked.

I shrugged, and asked, "Haru, which do you prefer?"

"Well, as odd as it is to be carried by you in public, I really don't trust my legs keep me up at all right now." He answered. "That, and your arms are really comfortable."

"It's decided then." I said. "So, let's leave now."

I led the way out of the building, ignoring all of the curious looks, as well as the glares, that were launched our way. I immediately noticed Luroi's car parked at the curb. I led the way there, opening my door.

"So, how was school?" Luroi asked, not looking up from the book that he was reading.

"Interesting." Caius replied, getting in his seat.

"Interesting is one word for it." Ice added, getting in the middle seat.

"Wisp, do you mind sitting in the back this time?" I asked her. She shook her head, and I said, "Thanks."

As she got in the back seat, Luroi asked, "What's with the sudden seat change?"

He got his answer as I got into the car, sitting Haru in my lap. He sat facing forward, his resting on my shoulder.

"What the hell happened?" Luroi asked, shocked.

"Fuck Espeons." I replied, wrapping my arms around Haru.

"Yep." The Luxray agreed, yawning slightly. "Odd. I didn't know that blood loss makes me tired."

I just ran my hand over his head, saying, "You can sleep. I'll either wake you up or carry you in."

He nodded in return.

Luroi sighed, starting up the car, and said, "What the hell have I gotten myself into with you guys?"

* * *

**Well, that's another chapter down. Honestly, this is probably my second favorite story to write, just because of all of the fun content that I put in it. But, y'know, that's just me. Anyway, see you guys next update, whenever that is. Probably over the weekend, unless I take a break. Seriously, my hands are hurting slightly whenever I type now after doing it so much today. But, that won't stop me. Yeah, bye.**


	7. That Still Doesn't Seem Possible

**Hey, new chapter. Yes, kids,I have so far survived the atrocious social hell hole that is high school. Seriously, that place is atrocious. It took me less than ten minutes to hear the word gay being used a derogatory remark to some random thing, and even less time for me to hear the N word being thrown around like a fucking Frisbee. Sorry if you guys wanted me to type that, but it is one word that I literally never use. Yeah, now how about we head over to the review responses, hey?**

**ChronosSplicer: Yeah, I've heard that before, so I can only hope that it's true. Honestly, I don't worry about tests whatsoever. I know that I probably should, but, to me, they really are just another piece of work due at school. And, yeah, I'm unbelievably grateful to all of you guys. X3**

**WhenInDoubt-RPG: Honestly, any fandom arguments are stupid. The most tolerable are the intelligent debates, but they are still a horridly moot point. I mean, no fandom is better than another. We all like shit, and that's it. Done. No one is better and no one is better. But, sadly, people don't quite seem to know how to realize this.**

**Zavender: Yeah, rednecks fucking suck. They are one of the multiple reasons why I hate living in the south. Actually, they are the main reason. Really, though, I feel like your situation is worse than mine, and I feel slightly bad for complaining. It is nice to see that you have managed to keep up a (sorry if I'm wring about this, it just appears to be this through your words) long distance relationship. And that's really sweet and awesome that you plan to propose. Best of luck. X3... Also, don't feel bad about the personal ranting. Hell, I rant more on this site than I do on any social media site, and you guys put up with is, so I have no issue with anyone else doing it.**

**Feral: Yay, friend five!**

**Anyway, that honestly sound pretty bad. I mean, people don't seem to realize that this isn't the fifties anymore. Their outdated views of the "perfect nuclear family" are no longer relevant, nor desired. Hell, it's always better to be who you truly are, rather than hide it inside and conform to the social norm. Really though, if no one in the world was weird, life would be a monotonous pit of sadness. That, and we wouldn't be sitting here, having this conversation.**

**Honestly, a majority of people these days are truly no more than sheep, blindly following the first thing they are told, and never opening up to anything else, all because of their close-mindedness and fear of change. People just need to accept that change will happen. New social groups will form. Homosexuals will, hopefully, get full marriage rights. Essentially, the world is constantly changing, and they can either embrace it or they can run and hide under their false veil of protection, which only causes them to look like a complete asshole when they react to certain newer ideas in certain ways. Really, though, homosexuality isn't a new idea. Hell, Romans and Greeks used to participate in homosexual activities daily, yet as human population has opened up, their minds have only closed.**

**The ambition for that story is intense. My hype level is somewhere through the roof... I should go find it.**

***Sigh* I had a nice large response for the rest of your review, and when I was finishing up the ANs I accidentally hit the paste button, replacing the whole text with the most recent chapter of _Free. _Thankfully, I had saved previously, but I shall now attempt to recreate the response.  
**

**So, by Ferals, I'm assuming that you mean actual animals. I apologize if I'm wrong, but that was all I could find on Google. Irregardless of what it means, though, what the fuck? Innerfandom fighting and bullying? Not to sound like an ass, but was the furry fandom just not satisfied with the rest of the world blindly hating them, so they blindly hate each other now? And people ask me why I have little to no faith in the world.**

**Honestly, that's one of the main reasons that I don't write true harem stories. As fun as a harem may seem, it's always better to be in a committed, loving relationship, rather than have a group of people to serve you. Essentially, love/sex.**

**Really, all of the stupid fighting and bullying that goes on in this world could be stopped if people opened their minds before their mouths. But, sadly, they are either too stubborn or to ignorant.**

* * *

**Real quick, after the end Notes, I have a question, as well as some shout outs. Be sure to stick around.**

* * *

**That Still Doesn't Seem Possible**

"Alright, boys, are you ready?" Ice asked, stepping in front of Luroi and Zach.

Luroi just nodded, and Zach said, "Let's get going."

Caius sighed, and asked, "So, why are you two doing this?"

"The kid here thinks that he can beat me." Luroi replied.

"Kid?" The Zoroark half-breed replied. "Dude, I am so gonna kick your ass."

"I don't think that that is what he meant." Kelsea explained. "He meant, why the hell can't you just drop it?"

"Seriously." Haru added. "I mean, he just meant that he was faster than you in Mario Kart, and then you had to bring it to this."

"Don't really care." The albino Umbreon replied.

"Nor do I." Zach agreed.

"Five bucks says that Luroi wins." I said. The others looked at me, confused, and I shrugged, responding, "What? They're gonna do it anyway, so why not have some fun with it, as well?"

Haru shrugged, and agreed, "Makes sense, I guess."

"Five on Zach." Caius said.

"Ten on him." Kelsea added.

"Haru?" I asked.

"Twenty on Veil." Haru replied.

"What?" I asked, shocked. "I'm not racing."

"Why not?" Haru asked. "I mean, you could kick their asses."

"Fifteen on Veil-kun." Ice added.

I sighed, and submitted, "Seeing as I have thirty five dollars on me, I guess I'll join." I stepped up to stand next to the others, and added, "But, I'm retracting my bets, and you guys have to split the payout with me."

"You get fifteen percent." Ice said.

"Fifty." I countered.

"Twenty." The Glaceon replied.

"Forty." I said. "Or I'm out."

She sighed, and agreed, "Fine. But if you lose, you have to pay me my money back."

I shrugged, and said, "So, I won't lose."

"Everyone ready?" Ice asked. We all nodded, so she began counting down, "Three." The three of us took up a position. "Two." I locked glares with the others, a small smile creeping onto my face. "One." Our eyes shot forward, and I tensed up, ready to go. "Go!" She yelled.

As the words left her mouth, the three of us took off running. While the other two headed for the gate, I ran straight for the fence. I stepped onto the brick base, before leaping up and grabbing the top of the fence. I swung myself up, flipping over the fence, and dropped down, my unzipped jacket billowing behind me. I landed on my feet, before taking off running again. I glanced to my left, to see that Luroi and Zach were keeping pace with me. _Well, I guess that it's time to change that. _We hopped onto the sidewalk, weaving through the crowd. I leapt over a fruit stand, using my hands to flip over it. I vaulted over it, landing cleanly. I glanced over and saw that Zach was watching me as he ran. His failure to pay attention quickly bit him in the ass, as he ran into a guy on the side walk, causing the two the fall down. Zach quickly picked himself up, paying no attention to the guy that he trampled.

"Damn you kids!" I heard a voice yell behind us.

I looked at the Zoroark half-breed next to me, and we both grinned, laughing slightly. Our vision of each other was blocked, though, as Luroi came speeding between us. Refocusing on the race, I put on an extra burst of speed, catching up to, and passing the lead. We continued rushing through the streets, causing people to have to jump out of our way, reminding me of my earlier race through the streets. As I was running, a car pulled out in front of me, and I acted quickly, pulling off a clean hood slide. I landed and continued on my feet. As the beach got into my sights, I sped up even more. I hit the sand in a slide, kicking up a wave of grains. I bent over, hands on my knees, panting, as the others came up behind me. I finally regained my breath, and I stood up, seeing all of the others reach the beach.

"Who won? Who won?" Ice asked, bouncing up and down.

"I did." I replied, still panting lightly. "By a few seconds."

The Glaceon leapt into the air, cheering, "Yay! We won!"

"Bullshit!" Zach yelled, jumping up from his place on the ground. "Best two out of three."

"Why?" I asked. "What reason is there to do that?"

He seemed to think for a second, before Luroi answered, "The payment doubles."

I looked at the others, and asked, "You guys alright with this?"

They all agreed, so I turned back to Luroi.

"Alright, where to?" I inquired.

He looked around, before pointing off and responding, "There."

We all looked at where his finger was aimed. I saw, surprised, that he was pointing at the top of a rather tall building.

"Up there?" Zach asked.

"Yep." Luroi replied. "Unless, of course, you guys are too afraid to lose."

I scoffed, and asked, "Any means necessary?"

"Well, no combat." The albino Umbreon replied. "But, otherwise, go ahead."

"Let's do it." Zach agreed, nodding.

We all got ready, as Ice stepped in front of us. As she began counting down, I watched the sun start to sink behind the buildings.

"Three." She began for the second time today. "Two." I quickly finalized my plan in my head. "One." I relaxed from my pose, standing normally. "Go!"

The two on my sides took off for the door, but I just stood there, watching them.

"Veil-kun, what the hell are you doing?" Ice asked me, outraged.

"That building is abandoned, correct?" I responded.

"Um, yeah." Caius answered. "Otherwise you guys wouldn't be racing in it."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kelsea asked me.

Instead of replying, I took off, aiming directly for the wall of the building. _Alright Veil, remember your self training. Keep it at a good distance, don't cause too much damage, and for Arceus's sake, keep fucking moving. _I reached the wall, not slowing down, and planted my left foot on it. As I did this, I concentrated on the heels of my feet, forming a small Dark Pulse on each foot. I exploded the left one, launching myself up the wall. I planted the ball of my right foot on the wall, as I quickly formed another Pulse on my left heel. I repeated the process with my right foot, before taking off up the wall, constantly exploding Dark Pulses at my feet. I glanced down and saw that everyone was staring at me, eyes wide and mouths agape. I just grinned, as I continued running up the ninety degree surface. I reached the top of the building in a matter of seconds. I saw that I was the first up there, so I just sat down, facing the door that led inside. After a few minutes, I heard footsteps ascending a set of metal stairs on the other side of the door. The metal door suddenly burst open, revealing Zach.

He stepped out onto the roof, spinning in a circle, arms in the air, cheering, "Yes! I won!"

He suddenly noticed me, and his face dropped.

"What?" He asked.

I was about to respond, when Luroi burst out behind him.

"Hello." I greeted.

They both stared at me, dumbstruck, until Luroi finally vocalized, "How the hell did you get up here without us seeing you?"

"It was quite simple, really." I replied. "But, I don't really feel like explaining twice, so how about we wait for the others to get up here?"

Zach sighed, and said, "Fine."

The two then dropped to the floor, sitting down. It took about five minutes for the others to arrive, and they were met with all three of us staring at the door.

As they hit the roof, Ice immediately spouted off, "Holy shit that was cool. How did you do that? You've gotta do that again sometime. Seriously, how could w-"

I cut her off, holding my hand up. She went silent, staring at me.

"Allow me to explain." I spoke up, rising to my feet. "So, as we all know, Dark Pulse is a rather explosive attack. So, when I was younger, I discovered that, by using the rebounding explosive force when the point of detonation is close to a surface, I could propel myself forward and, subsequently, upwards, should I be at a wall."

"That is fucking amazing." Haru said, walking over to me.

I wrapped my arm around him and replied, "Thank you. It took a lot of practice, and even more injuries."

"That still just doesn't seem possible." Caius pointed out.

I just shrugged, and responded, "Maybe so. Really though, it's no more illogical than using the kick from a sniper/scythe to propel yourself up a cliff face."

Haru chuckled at my words, as the others stared at me, confused.

"Um, what?" Zach asked.

"Nothing, nothing." I replied. "Now, I do believe that we have some payments to dish out."

The others sighed, as Ice, Haru, and I held out our hands. They all reached into their pockets, pulling out some money. They began counting it, handing us each our payment. When they were done, I ce and I pocketed our money, while Haru just stared at his.

"I know just what I'm getting with this." He said, pocketing the money.

"Oh?" I asked. "What?"

The Luxray chuckled, and replied, "Something for next week."

"What's special about next week?" Kelsea inquired.

I just looked down awkwardly, before answering, "It's, um, it's my sixteenth birthday."

"Seriously?" Luroi asked, shocked. "How could you not tell us?"

Haru and I deadpanned, and I replied, "I did. Back when we went to the park, and you discovered our ages."

Luroi seemed to think for a second, before saying, "Huh. I guess that we did."

"We should do something special for it." Ice said, bouncing on her feet.

I sighed, and replied, "Please don't."

"Why not?" Kelsea asked. "I mean, these only come around once a year."

"Yeah, I know." I replied. "But I'd prefer it if no one did anything special for me." I looked down at Haru, and added, "Even you."

"What?" He asked, confused. "Why not?"

I sighed, and said, "Just, please, don't. Okay?" He nodded, and I responded, "Thank you." Taking my arm off of him, I said, "C'mon, let's go home and eat."

* * *

**Wow. I have a lot of party chapter. We have Veil's birthday, Riku's birthday, Christmas with Izaak and the gang soon, Cloud has a Halloween party to get ready for, and we're only a chapter or two away from Shane's Christmas, as well. I'm not sure if it is my subconscious telling me to have party chapters, due to my own birthday coming up, or if it's just coincidence. **

**Okay, so, yeah, my sixteenth birthday is coming up on September first. While this would normally be a postponed update thing to say for other authors, you guys know that I don't really have too many friends, so it's not like I'll be hanging out with people. But, I did decide to spend it with my friends. You guys. So, unless something else arises, then I will be doing another Update Marathon on Monday, September first as a little solo birthday celebration. Expect cake, and bring your own party hat... I think that that is officially the title for the Marathon. The BYOPH Update Marathon... I like it. ****Yes, the correlating birthdays with Veil thing was intentional. I wanted to do this for one of my characters, and he was just the most logical. I mean, he's essentially a carbon copy of me. Well, except for the outgoing part. And the good looking part. **Anyway, next topic.

**So, a few quick shout outs.**

**First up, one for ChronosSplicer, the owner of Caius. If you guys haven't been browsing stories, then you may not have noticed, but he has recently started a prologue story for Caius, and you guys should check it out. Like, now. Well, finish reading the Notes, then go and read it.**

**Also, a shoutout to Souls Will Cry- ArceusMinion, for a minor spoiler. Anyway, he has recently started his own prologue thing fir his yet-to-appear character in here, Leone. I don't quite know when Leone will appear, but his entrance will be pretty cool, as a fair warning. Now, read his story after Chronos's.**

**Next topic! Line skip thingy!**

* * *

**So, we're here now. Alright, so, recently myself and Piscilllini have been talking about ways to communicate and hang out with you guys more, and he had an amazing idea. How would you guys feel about a sort of game night/play date thingy? **

**Y'know, in an update on a story and in the message board on my profile, I put out a message like, "Hey, wanna play some games together? At *insert time here* EST we'll be playing *insert game here*. If you want to join, hit me up." Y'know, something like that.**

**Obviously, it may be slightly annoying to get up the first few times, but I imagine that it could be a fun time for all of us. If you guys do want to do it, the first one will most likely be in Online Cards Against Humanity, due to the fact that it's free, and one of the few games that my toaster (computer) can actually run. So, y'know, if this sounds fun, then leave a review and tell me that you'd like for us to do it. It'd probably start up after the BYOPH Update Marathon, but it'd still start up. So, leave your thoughts, please.**

* * *

**So, now that this is done, I should probably start on my next _Two Lives _chapter, seeing as the ball is in my court now. Tsu, any suggestions? Meh, I should be able to handle a standard Pokemon battle. After that, I'll probably put up a new _Half-blood Pokemorph _chapter, followed by porting _The Reclamation of Aeon City _over here, and then I'll most likely take a break until the marathon. Yeah, sounds good. Also, I recently started up a new collection thing, called _Link's Hookshots. _I'd like it if you would take a look at the first one if you haven't already. It's a rather new thing for me to do. Anyway, I believe that it is time for me to leave you. It's eleven at night, and I still have to shower and do my Latin homework. That's right. I'm taking Latin. Personally, I find the class to be fun. Anyway, bye guys.**


	8. Don't Forget a Condom!

**Hey, I'm back! Woo! Seriously though, I should never stop writing. The entire time that I wasn't writing, I literally couldn't get my mind off of writing. Well, except by watching Attack on Titan and Vietnamese Pokemon Crystal (curse you and your knowledge of things to make my sides hurt, Feral!). Anyway, leggo.**

**First, let me go ahead and say thank you. Thank you to the people who have already told me happy birthday, whether it be in a message or in a review. Also, just in case anyone else wants to tell me that for some reason, thank you in advance to anyone else. I love all of you guys.**

**Second, allow me to say bravo. Way more people got that RWBY reference in the last chapter than I thought would, so I commend you. High fives all around. **

**So, anyway, does anyone want a quick catch up on what's been going on in my life in the past week? Well, for starters, I finally got to dye my hair black, so that was fun. Granted, it is the main reason that I had to stop playing Cards on Saturday, as the dye needed to sink in. Once again, sorry about that, Piscilllini. We should try again sometime. **

**Granted, though, this does bring up another thing. To all of you guys out there that liked the whole chill and game idea, would you want me to message you whenever we actually play Cards or whatever? That's what I've been doing with Piscilllini, despite it only working once. **

**Anyway, then at two in the morning on Sunday, my cousin sent me a text from the back of an ambulance, due to the fact that he got into a car crash. He and his friend are relatively fine, though. Then later on Sunday, one of my cats died... yeah. This weekend has been odd. Anyway, how about we head over to the reviews?**

* * *

**Zavender: "It's only the other side of the world, not too long distance for me." I find that sentence both odd and beautiful, due to the feelings behind it. It's actually really sweet. Anyway, I imagine that a 1.6 such as mine normally wouldn't suck this much, but, other performance deciding factors aside, this computer is actually an old hand me down, and my sisters gave it more viruses than a cheap whore. Seriously. It's so fucked that it one time took thirty minutes to actually open up Google Chrome.**

**Rustic Ghost: Yeah, I agree with the "screen-time" statement. I have a horrid issue with that in this story. Granted, I know plan to rectify it quicker than originally planned, so there is that. Also, you are officially the only reason that I've ever had to look up what OTP means, and I hope that you are proud of yourself. Really though, I agree.**

**Feral: Trust me, I know of northern rednecks. I know a guy that lives up in Gladwyn (I think that that is how it is spelled) and he said that it is essentially Michigan's own little slice of the South.**

**Yeah, conformism really does seem to be a wide spread trait in modern society. Truthfully, the people seen as "normal" can be somewhat cult-like, on occasion. Y'know, they want you to be like them, or else they will consistently oppress and shun those who are not a part of their group.**

**Yep. To quote The Doors, "People are strange, when you're a stranger." Regression over progression. The human way. Although, really, after all that's been happening in the world these days, all of the riots, the violence, the threat of militarizing Chicago, does that really seem odd anymore? Mankind is fucked unless people use the mass of grey shit in their head for good, rather than waste it.**

**Yeah, religion is an odd topic. I really don't understand reasoning, anymore. Always remember, you guys don't believe in a god, therefore you are evil. We slaughtered thousands of people just like you, and some that just believe in different gods, yet we are pristine and amazing. **

**I have full faith in your writing skill, my friend. You shall prevail!**

**A character based off of Veil. I feel extremely honored that you would do that. As for the weapon, I'm not quite sure. I mean, I personally just love Buster Swords and Katanas, but I feel as if those are too normal, especially compared to The Pied Piper from Hell and The Amazing Gurren Lagann Sword. Yeah, just came up with those minor nicknames. I don't know. It was just a fun thing. I will attempt to think of something, but for now, I guess that we could always go with a Buster.**

**Trust me, I'd be more than interested in seeing what you have to write. I am intrigued by this. Granted, though, you already said that it'd have to wait until sometime around December, so I know that there is some time.**

**... Why would I find that disgusting. I don't give a fuck what someone is attracted to, just as long as they aren't sitting next to me, looking at porn.**

**Honestly, while you may sympathize with the fandom, I don't. Bigotry of any kind should never be tolerated, especially when the bigotry is over something so minute and stupid, such as that. You shouldn't be ashamed of who you are, you should embrace it, and merely ignore anyone who tells you otherwise. Always remember this, these are the horrid people who feel even a small amount of joy by insulting others. You're worth more than a thousand of those assholes just by existing and not stooping to their sickeningly low level.**

**... Yiff in hell is probably one of my favorite things I've ever heard. That's so fucking ignorant and moronic, to where it seems rather funny to me. Granted, I'm not the one that was told that, so you may feel differently.**

**It's perfectly alright if you won't join. Trust me, you don't have to.**

* * *

**Well, now, shall we begin. Lights!**

***Link gets coated in a green light***

**L: What the hell? *****Looks around, before noticing the source of the light* Ashley?! What the hell are you doing here?!**

***A Ninetails leaps onto Link's shoulders, a glowstick held in each tail***

**Ashley: Well, Kyle told me to go and invite people to Riku's party, so I decided that this would be a nice place to do it.**

**L: What the fuck made you think that? **

**Ashley: Well, we all know each other here, were all nice people, and we all like the same kind of music. So, I don't see an issue.**

***Link sighs, as an Umbreon head pokes on screen***

**Veil: Hey, guys. We gonna start anytime soon?**

**L: Yeah, let's go. Afterwards, though, I need to have a talk with you, Ash.**

* * *

**Don't Forget to Use a Condom!**

"Please." Haru begged me. "I really want to."

"No." I replied, adamantly. "You know that I don't want to go."

"Why not?" My Luxray boyfriend replied, a slight whine in his voice. "It will be fun, I promise."

"Just because." I answered. "I just don't want to."

"But it's your birthday." He insisted, rising from his place in my desk chair and coming over to where I was on my bed. "How can you not want to do something for your birthday?"

"Because I don't like this day." I said.

"How do you not like your birthday?" He asked, sounding slightly shocked. "I've never met anyone that hated their own birthday."

"I just do." I replied, my anger growing slightly. "I just do."

"Well, maybe I can make you not hate your birthday." Haru countered. "C'mon, I just want to take you out to dinner."

"Yes, and I just want to refrain from any celebrations." I said, turning away.

There was no reply, confusing me. I turned to face Haru, and almost immediately regretted my decision. He was currently doing a classic "begging" face, as if he was straight out of some anime. His eyes were wide, his light blue irises seeming to fill most of the space. His ears were splayed back onto his head, and he was biting his lip, and I noticed that it was quivering slightly. I sighed, already knowing what was about to happen.

"Fine." I admitted defeat. "We can go." He immediately brightened up, wrapping his arms around me, and I added, "But, you have to give me some time to get ready. If we're going to go on our very first legitimate date, with just the two of us, then I want to look nice."

"Despite the fact that you always look nice, I can see where you are coming from." He replied. He stood up, and said, "I guess that I'll go and do the same. Come get me when you're ready to go?"

I nodded, and agreed, "Yep."

"Alright, have fun." He said, before leaving my room.

As the door closed, I flopped back onto my bed, letting out an exasperated sigh. I rubbed my temples in minute annoyance. _Fuck, I hate this day. _I closed my eyes, wanting to calm down. As I laid there, I began hearing voices playing in my head, some distorted, but a few painfully clear. The one constant, though, was that they were all screaming. I shook my head, wanting to clear the memories from my mind. _Fucking stop it, Veil. Stop thinking about that. Just go, get ready, and enjoy a date with Haru. Just calm the hell down. _I opened my eyes, blinking up at my overhead light. I sighed, before standing up. I went over to my bathroom, already mentally planning what my outfit would be. I entered the room, flipping on the light. I turned on the shower, turning it to where it was rather cold. I turned and stared at myself in the mirror. _Stop thinking, Veil. Just stop. _I sighed once again. I turned away, before stripping down and getting under the water. I took a quick shower, before drying off. I wrapped my towel around my waist, before reentering my room. I went over to my closet, and pulled out the right clothes. I brought them into the bathroom, and began getting dressed. When I was done, I looked at myself in the mirror, checking to make sure that my outfit worked. My shirt was a fairly plain, black button up shirt. The sleeves went down to just before my hands, and they each had a button at the cuff, as well. My pants were similar to my normal clothes, although I normally reserved these for special occasions, for reasons unknown even to me. The right leg was black, while the left was right, with a strap of the respective color coming from the back pocket, crossing over each other, reconnecting to the legs near the bottom. Just next to the lower strap connection, there was a chain on each leg that wrapped around to the front. I nodded in approval of my outfit, finding it adequate. I left my bathroom, put on my shoes, and left my room.

I knocked on Haru's room, to be answered by, "Hold on."

The door opened, revealing Haru, dressed in his usual clothes, although I could tell that he had tried to smooth his hair down some, as it appeared to be slightly damp. I sighed, moving closer to him.

"Why did you try this?" I asked, running my hands through his hair.

He shrugged, and said, "I thought that it may look nice."

I just shook my head, fluffing his fur back up to its original state.

"Why?" I asked. "You look so much better with it all fluffy."

He looked down, and mumbled, "If you say so."

"You do." I insisted. "You look amazing with it fluffed up." I stepped away, adding, "So, how about we get going?"

He nodded, and agreed, "Yeah, let's head out."

I took his hand in mine, and we went down the stairs.

As we got to the door, I yelled out, "Haru and I are going out! We'll be back in a few hours!"

"Alright." I heard Kelsea reply from the living room.

I opened the door, and we left the house. We started down the driveway, heading for the gate.

"So, where to?" I asked, as we left the property.

"A small diner." Haru replied. "I figured that if we were going on our first legitimate date, that we could go to a stereotypical place for one."

"Well, that did also leave something like bowling." I pointed out.

"Yes, but we're dating, not cousins." He countered.

I chuckled, and said, "Good point. Anyway, lead away."

He nodded back, and we started down the street.

* * *

P.O.V Change: Luroi

As I heard the front door close from the kitchen, I dashed out into the foyer. Upon my arrival, I saw that Ice, Caius, and Kelsea were already waiting there.

"So, everyone ready?" I asked.

"Yep." Kelsea replied, nodding. "All of the stuff is under my bed, hidden away."

"Alright, go and get it." I told her.

She nodded, before leaving up the stairs.

As she ascended to the bedrooms, Zach came down from his room.

"Was that them?" He asked me.

"Yep." I replied. "We're about to start up."

"Nice." The Zoroark half-breed said, hitting the ground floor.

"So, why are we doing this?" Caius asked.

"Because he needs some form of a party." Ice answered. "I mean, Veilly's been so awesome since he moved in, it'd be impossible to not do this."

"Veilly?" Caius asked. "What happened to Veil-kun?"

The Glaceon shrugged, and replied, "Well, I thought that it may get fairly stale for some people."

"Who actually gives a fuck about whether it's stale or not?" I asked. "It's your nickname for him, do what you want."

She just shrugged, and said, "I'll probably just alternate."

"Or you could combine them." Zach pointed out.

"Veilly-kun?" Ice tried. "Hmm, seems nice. I think that I'll try it some."

"Hey," Kelsea announced her return, stepping up next to me, a few backpacks over her shoulders, "are we gonna gossip all day, or are we gonna decorate?"

"Let's go." I answered, taking a backpack from her.

We all took a bag, before beginning to scatter.

I was about to start working on putting up streamers, when I heard a small voice ask, "Can I help?"

I turned to the voice, to see the shy, rarely seen Flareon at the top of the stairs.

Slightly surprised, I eventually responded, "Yeah, of course."

A smile spread across Wisp's face, and she quickly descended the stairs.

"How can I help?" She asked, the excitement evident in her voice.

I thought for a second, before replying, "Do you know how to cook?"

"Of course." She answered, nodding.

"Well, I imagine that Caius could use some help making Veil's cake, so you could assist him." I offered.

She nodded, and said, "Alright. Thank you."

"Yeah, no problem." I replied, as she dashed into the kitchen.

* * *

P.O.V Change: Veil

"Y'know, this really was a nice choice." I complimented, as I took a sip of my root beer float.

"Yeah, I was hoping that you'd like it." Haru replied.

"Well, your hopes were not dashed, mi amor." I said. "I have to say, though, you have managed to have me enjoy today, so I feel that I should commend you on that."

"Well, I do still have a legitimate gift for you." He pointed out. "But, that is going to have to wait until we get home."

"Speaking of which, why don't we head out?" I asked.

"Alright, just let me go pay." Haru agreed.

We got up, and Haru took out his wallet. He took out enough money to pay the ticket, dropped it on the table, and we turned and left. We stepped out onto the streets, into the light rain that had started during dinner.

"Well, let's go." I said.

Haru nodded, and we started off. After a few minutes of walking, I felt a light weight drop onto my shoulder, and I looked over to see that Haru was leaning his head on my shoulder, his eyes slightly closed; a content appearance on his face. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer to me.

"Hey, Veil?" My boyfriend began.

"Yes?" I replied, raising my eyebrow at him.

"So, why exactly do you not like your birthday?" He asked me.

I felt myself tense up, and I quickly fought to calm myself, before managing to reply, "I-I'd just like to leave it alone, if it's all the same to you. That topic isn't one of my favourite ones in the world."

"Alright, I won't pry." He reassured. "If you don't want to talk about it, then we don't have to talk about it."

I let out a sigh of relief, and said, "Thanks. I just really don't like talking about it."

We continued our walk home in the rain. We eventually reached the gate, which we entered, heading up the driveway. I opened the front door, to be greeted by blackness. Upon further examination, the entire house appeared to be silent, the only sound being the rain outside.

"What's going on?" Haru asked, looking around. "Why are all of the lights out?"

Immediately recognizing what was happening, I clenched my fists in annoyance.

"Haru, did you have anything to do with this?" I growled through my teeth.

"With what?" He asked. "All that I did was take you out to dinner. What would I have something to do with?"

I was about to reply, when the lights flicked on, and the other residents of the house leapt from the doorways, a cheer of "Surprise!" ringing out.

"That." I replied. "Did you know about that?"

"No, of course not!" He answered.

I glared at him, but believed him anyway.

"Oh, calm down, Veilly-kun." Ice said, wrapping me in a small hug. "Just cheer up and enjoy tonight. It's your birthday, for Arceus's sake."

I sighed, and was about to respond, when I was suddenly rushed up to by Wisp, who wrapped me in a small hug, as well.

"Please just enjoy it, Veil." She added. "You've done so much here already, so just take a night to relax."

I smiled down at the small Flareon's cute demeanor, before finally caving, "Fine. I'll allow it to happen. But, I don't want to carry on for too long. I'm rather tired."

* * *

I sat my plate on the coffee table, sighing.

"That cake was amazing." Kelsea complimented, her plate joining mine.

"Thanks." Caius responded. "Wisp and I made it. She's a real natural in the kitchen."

The Flareon looked down as she received the praise, a small blush forming under her fur.

"Well, I think that this is a good time to call it a night." I said, standing up. "Haru, you coming?"

"Yeah." He answered, joining me.

I went to reach for the empty dishes, but I was stopped by Luroi saying, "I'll take care of them. You guys go ahead.

I nodded, and we left the room.

As we ascended the stairs, Ice left the living room, before calling to us, "Hey, don't forget to use a condom!"

I glared down at her, and countered, "Neither of us could get pregnant. Why the fuck would we need a condom?"

She just smiled up at me, before returning into the previous room.

I sighed, and Haru observed, "She truly is a weird one, isn't she?"

"Yes, yes she is." I agreed, as we went to my room.

"She does realize that nothing is going to happen, right?" Haru asked.

"Honestly, I don't know." I replied. "She may actually think that we're going to have sex, or she could just be being her usual self."

"Or both." Haru pointed out.

"Yeah, or both." I agreed. "So, ready to go to sleep?"

"Almost." He replied. "Don't forget, I still need to get you your present."

"Haru, you didn't need to get me anything." I said, sighing lightly.

"Maybe not, but I wanted to." He insisted. "Now, wait here. I'll be back."

As he left my room, I complied, standing still. He returned after a few minutes, a rectangular box in his hands.

"Here you go." He said, handing it to me.

I opened it, to reveal a black t-shirt, with a blue stripe going up the right sleeve, and a yellow one going up the left. Just before the neck, the stripes split apart, one of each color meeting up on the back, creating a stripe, left side yellow and right side blue, going down the back. The other half of the stripes swirled around the base of the sleeve, before traveling down the sides. On the front of the shirt, there appeared to be a pair of crossed weapons sticking out of the ground, a bust sword and a scythe.

"This is… interesting." I commented.

"Do you like it?" Haru asked, hopefulness seeping from his voice. "I had it special made."

I smiled at him, wrapped him in a hug, and reassured, "Of course I like it."

When I finished speaking, I felt a small jolt of electricity shoot through my body, causing me to jolt back quickly.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"Oh, did I shock you?" Haru said, obviously worried and concerned. I nodded, and he sighed, before explaining, "When I was younger, I had an issue with sending off small electric shocks when I was extremely happy. I can normally suppress it, but recently it's been coming out more. I apologize."

I chuckled, and said, "Don't worry, it didn't hurt. Really, it was just surprising. You don't need to worry about hiding it, either. If it's easier for you to just allow it to happen; then go ahead. Trust me; I know how hard it is to hold shit in."

He nodded, and replied, "Thanks."

"Of course." I answered. "So, how about we go to sleep?"

He nodded, and I sat the shirt on my desk. We took off our shoes, before getting into my bed. I wrapped my arm around him, as we snuggled into me.

"G'night, Veil." Haru said.

"Night, Haru." I answered. "Love you."

"You two." He replied, before closing his eyes.

After a few minutes, I heard the Luxray's heart rate slow down, signaling that he had fallen asleep, but I remained awake, too many thoughts flying through my head to sleep. I sighed in annoyance. _I'm sorry, Abigail. I should have been able to help you. _I closed my eyes, and began fighting consciousness, before eventually falling asleep.

* * *

**L: Seriously, you can't go running around here unsupervised. This place can be fucking weird.**

**Ash: Why not? I've been wandering around for, like, thirty minutes and nothing happened.**

**Veil: Dude, we aren't going to get through to her, you know that. You should just leave it.**

**L: We should at least warn her as to what she'll find.**

**Veil: Very well. You wanna do it?**

**L: Of course. *Clears throat dramatically* Welcome to the odd fucking world that is FanFiction. In here, you can find either an amazing journey that you won't want to leave, or you could find your nightmare fuel. We have more excessive violence than the 2010 Splatterhouse remake, better sex scenes than Fifty Shades of Grey, and the exact same amount of explosions as a Michael Bay movie, except our stories are actually good. We accept all here, with the exception of Flamers. Because fuck them. We could be your best friend, or your mortal enemy**

**Ash: How long have you been waiting to say that?**

**L: A week or so. Why?**

**Ash: No reason. So, now can I continue?**

**L:Fine, but you have to stay with me. Deal?**

**Ash: *Sigh* Fine. Let's go.**

**L: See you guys with Cloud next. Bye!**


	9. Come the Fuck on, KFC!

**...**

**...**

***A blue head pops up***

**Ice: Hello? Anyone here? Link? *Notices audience* Oh! Hey guys. Didn't see you there... Yeah, no fucking idea where he's at...**

***Door opens, and Link steps in***

**Ice: You're late.**

**L: *Sigh* I know. Sorry. Haven't had a good... Couple of weeks, I guess.**

***Link sits down in the rolling office chair at the desk***

**Ice: Aww. Does someone need a hug?**

**L: *Sniffle* ... I guess...**

**Ice: Here. *Sits on Link's lap, wrapping arms around him* Better?**

**L: Somewhat... Thanks... Can you just, like, chill here with me?**

**Ice: *Snuggles into Link's chest* Heh, of course. Now, I believe that you've got an author's note to do.**

**L: *Nods* Indeed I do. *Clears throat* Anyway, what's up, kids? Seriously though, hey, how's everyone doing? Personally, I've felt like absolute depression filled shit for the past week or so, but that's just me. Granted, I was cheered up enough to write this chapter, thanks to the musical stylings of Weird Al and Celldweller... Don't ask, both massively different artists, yet both fucking phenomenal... Well, and a few friends, as well as my amazing boyfriend...**

**Ice: Hi daddy!**

**L: Anyway, we've been talking a lot, obviously, and, well, we don't have shit for topics sometimes. So, at one point, you guys came up. And, well, a specific topic about you guys came up. Y'see, I see you guys as friends and allies, for lack of a better term. So, I asked him if he had any thoughts on a better name for you guys than just "readers" or "supporters". He gave me one, and I want your opinions on it. How would you guys feel about being known as the Lunar Knights? Y'know, sounds badass and catchy... So, well, just leave a review with your opinion, please. **

**Ice: I like it.**

**L: *Hugs the Glaceon* Thanks... Or, well, I didn't come up with it, so I don't know why I'm thanking you, but... Yep, don't know...**

**Ice: Any reviews?**

**L: Nope. Ready to kick off where the fun begins, with a damn near 10k chapter?**

**Ice: By fun, you mean the beginning hints of the har-*Link's hand covers mouth, cutting her off***

**L: Hey! Don't ruin it. Now, we need to have a talk about the scenery in the room.**

**Ice: *Shakes hand off* What do you mean? It looks like our living room...**

**L: *Chuckles* Yes, but I don't see any Halloween decorations. I mean, c'mon, it's fucking October, and Halloween is the best holiday in the world, and I don't see a single fake Zubat.**

**Ice: Okay. So, how are you fixing it?**

**L: *Smile spreads across face* With some help. Shane! Izaak! Leggo!**

***Door opens again. A black head pokes in, followed by a black and white head***

**Both: Ready?**

**L: Yep. Let's get to work.**

**Shane and Izaak: *Enter the room* Let's fucking go!**

**L: Ice, you take the candles! Shane, grab the banners and cobwebs! Izaak, help me with the guillotine and witch's pot!**

**Shane: How do I hang that shit? Pulses could damage the wall, should I use them incorrectly.**

**Ice: You have two giant buster swords that you can use to climb walls.**

**Shane: Oh... Right. Strife, Fair, let's get to work!**

***Two swords spawn in the Umbreon's hands***

**L: *Cackles, as everyone else begins working* Oh, yes. Welcome to Halloween Town, kids! For the next month, I hope that your dreams are filled with severed heads and grim reapers, because this is the best month on the fucking calender!**

**Ice: Hey, where do I put the heads on spikes?**

**L: Everywhere! Not a single place shall remain untouched! Now, we begin! See you guys when we're done.**

* * *

**Come the Fuck on, KFC!**

I opened my eyes, looking around, confused. The room was a pitch black, no source of light anywhere.

"Hello?" I called out, beginning to get rather worried. "Is anyone there?"

There was no answer. I began wandering around, each step seeming to get me nowhere. _Where the hell am I? _As I continued moving, I saw a form pop up a fair distance ahead of me. I continued moving towards the shape, as it began to resemble a human more and more. As I got closer, I began to recognize the features. I began to recognize… the scars.

"A-Abby?" I asked, confused. "What are you doing here? How did you leave Breezeton?"

She looked at me, before her body began contorting and squirming. I froze, shocked, as the mass took the shape of Haru. His body was scarred, bloody, and bruised, and his single open eye was fixated on me.

"Why did you let them do this to me?" The Luxray asked me, coughing up blood. "I thought that you loved me. Do you enjoy seeing me in pain?"

"W-What?" I answered, shocked. "What are you talking about? Haru, who hurt you?"

He laughed slightly, replying, "Why the hell does it matter? You just watched from afar, not even trying to help."

I was about to reply, when the form switched back to Abigail, keeping the injuries.

"Don't act like you didn't!" She accused me. "You could have helped, you could have done something. But you didn't. You let them hurt me, and now I have to live with the scars!"

I dashed over to the young girl, holding her head to my chest.

"Abby, you know that that's not how it happened." I told her. "I couldn't do anything. The punishment would have been too severe, you know that."

The girl in my arms fell into tears, her sobs echoing inside of the abyss, as her tears soaked the front of my shirt.

"But you promised to protect me." She said between sobs. "Remember? From day one, you said that you'd never allow anyone to harm me."

I began running my hand through her black hair, attempting to sooth her, quietly whispering, "I know. I know what I said. Sometimes things have to happen, though. I couldn't do anything about that."

She broke from my arms, pushing me away.

She glared at me defiantly, before shouting, "That's a lie. You could have helped!"

With that, she whipped around, before running into the foggy abyss.

"Abby, wait!" I yelled after her, but she had already disappeared into blackness.

I turned around, defeated. I was about to just sit down, when I heard howling and barking. I began spinning around, trying to catch a sight of the animals, until I finally saw them. A horde of them. Arcanine, Houndoom, Mightyena, if it's a dog, it's running at me. _Shit. There's too many to fight. _Deciding to take the safer way out, I whipped around, before beginning to run away. I ran as fast as I could, even using a few small Pulse Jumps to move forward faster, but no matter what I did, the barking only got louder. Deciding that I wanted to know where they were, I spun around, only to be tackled by a large Arcanine. It tried to bite down on my neck, but I threw my arms up, blocking its jaws. I held this up, only being able to do so for a few seconds, before a Houndoom bit into one of my arms, tearing it from the block. The last thing I saw was the Arcanine, biting down on my throat.

* * *

My eyes shot open, my body launching up, rigid. I began looking around, my head whipping around hard enough to give me whiplash. After a few panicked seconds, I recognized the room to be my own. I slowly calmed down, sitting up in my bed, panting as a cold sweat started down my body. I heard a slight noise of discomfort, as well as feeling the bed shift slightly. I looked back, seeing that Haru was lying on his side of the bed, fidgeting in his sleep. After a few seconds, I heard him mumble my name, reaching out for me. _Aw. He must be able to feel my absence. _Finally calming down, I laid back down, wrapping my arms around my restless boyfriend. He stopped moving, seeming to calm down, as he planted his hand on my bare chest, burying his face in my fur. I pulled him close to me, hugging him tightly.

"I promise that nothing will happen to you." I told the sleeping Luxray. "And this promise will be kept."

He didn't respond, obviously, instead just nuzzling deeper into my fur. I held him in my arms until I finally fell asleep, this one dreamless.

I opened my eyes, the sun shining directly into them. I groaned lightly, shutting my eyes. _Arceus, why the fuck didn't I shut the curtains last night? _I reopened my eyes, seeing that Haru was still asleep, his face buried in my chest. I hear a small snoring sound coming from him, causing me to smile. _He's so cute. Even when he sleeps. _I planted a kiss on his furry forehead, and he scooted closer to me. I continued lying there for a little bit more, my boyfriend wrapped in my arms, before coming to an annoying revelation. _Fuck. There's school today. _I sighed, reluctantly moving my arms to wake Haru up. I was about to shake him, before deciding to let him sleep a little longer. _He looks too adorable to wake up. Besides, judging by the position of the sun, it's not too early. He'll still have time to get ready. _I took my arms away from the snoring ball of fur that sat next to me, before getting off of the bed. I went over to my closet to pick out my outfit for the day. I decided on my normal pair of Umbreon jeans, grabbing one of my fifty thousand pair of chain covered garments, but I decided to switch it up from my normal shirt, grabbing the one that Haru gave me, instead. I held it up, taking the time to fully examine it. The design was in the lower right hand corner, an ebony buster sword, the blade only half shown, the visible half of the blade and the handle going up the shirt, before hitting the collar. The scythe appeared to be stabbed into the invisible surface next to the sword, the handle of that going behind the buster's blade, stretching across the chest of the shirt. Nodding and smiling at the interesting design, I went into the bathroom for a quick shower. I quickly undressed, bathed, redressed, and finished getting ready. I checked my phone, and saw that it only took me about thirty minutes, or so. I left the bathroom to see that Haru was still asleep on the bed. I smiled at his form as he twitched slightly in his sleep, his own smile on his face. I walked over to the bed, before bending down and lightly shaking the Luxray.

"Hey, Haru." I said softly. "You need to wake up and get ready for school."

He opened his eyes slowly, blinking drowsily. He looked up at me, before yawning cutely, exposing his little fangs. I chuckled lightly, watching him. He heard me, as he looked up at me, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Which also hit my adorable limit. I tackled him on the bed, wrapping him in a tight hug. He let a gasp as the air was jettisoned from his lungs, but I kept my arms around him, his furry head pressed up against my chest.

We stayed like this for a few minutes, before Haru finally asked, "So, not that I'm not enjoying this hug, by might I ask why you are doing this?"

I moved his head from my chest, before kissing him and replying, "Because you just broke my cuteness meter. You were pretty much Wisp times a thousand."

He chuckled, before saying, "Oh, so you think that Wisp is cute, do you?"

Realizing what I said, I quickly began trying to cover my tracks, blurting out, "No, that's not what I meant. I mean-"

I cut off as I realized that Haru was smiling up at me, laughing slightly.

"What's so funny?" I asked him. "I mean, I essentially just called somewhat else hot."

"Your point?" He asked. I looked at him, confused, so he elaborated, "Do you really think that I have an issue with that? Personally, I feel like that'd be fun."

"What?" I inquired, shocked. "You mean, you'd be alright with a completely open relationship like that?"

He chuckled, before replying, "Hell yeah. It'd be like having a harem. Which, y'know, if you lead one, that'd be pretty fun."

I thought about it, before agreeing, "Yeah, I guess that it does sound like fun. But, well, despite it being somewhat unconventional, do you honestly think that the girls would be up for it?"

"Do you honestly think that Ice would be against it?" Haru asked, chuckling.

I shrugged, and replied, "Good point. But, well, how about we get our relationship a little deeper, before even bringing that up?"

He shrugged, before saying, "It was mostly a joke. But, hell, if you want to try, then I'm up for it."

I chuckled, and told him, "Alright, but we haven't even had our first time yet. So, y'know, that sorta has to come first."

"When is that coming, anyway?" He asked me.

"Not sure." I replied. "At least a few chapters later. Or, well, whenever the hell he wants us to."

Haru shrugged, and agreed, "Good point. I just hope that it's soon."

I chuckled, and told him, "Stop being so perverted and go shower. I'm going to go make some coffee."

I bent down and kissed him, sneaking my tongue into his mouth for a few seconds, before standing back up.

"Alright." He said, standing up. "I'll be down when I'm finished getting ready."

I nodded, and Haru started for the closet, as he had started keeping some of his clothes in here, due to him sleeping in here every night. As he passed me, I reached down, grabbing his ass.

He whipped around, a flirtatious glare in his eyes, and asked, "Who's being perverted now?"

I stuck my tongue out slightly, retorting, "Oh, c'mon. Don't act like you didn't like it."

I saw a small blush form under his fur, as he replied, "W-Who said that I enjoyed it?" I just smirked at him, and he added, "Oh, fine. I loved it."

I chuckled, before saying, "I'll have to remember that for later." I started walking for the door, adding, "I'll leave you alone now."

As I passed Haru, his hand shot down, squeezing my groin lightly.

I whipped around to face him, and he winked at me, repeating, "Don't act like you didn't enjoy it."

I sighed, as I turned around, leaving my room. I went to the stairs, before descending to the first floor. I was about to enter the kitchen, when I heard some music coming from the living room. Intrigued, I altered my course, instead entering the aforementioned room. Upon my arrival, I saw that Luroi was sitting on the couch, a cup of coffee on the table next to him and an Xbox controller in hand. I glanced at the screen, noticing that he was playing Borderlands 2, and he was currently in the middle of fighting Terramorphous the Invincible, with the ever so poetic Zer0. I also recognized the music as _M.I.A _by Avenged Sevenfold. As I stood there, watching Luroi get his ass handed to him, the albino Umbreon noticed me.

He paused the game, greeting me, "Morning."

"Hey." I replied. "Decide to get up a little early?"

He just shrugged, saying, "No, not really. I normally get up pretty early; I just stay in my room. But, well, I felt like getting up and gaming a little before I take you guys to school."

"I don't blame you." I told him. "Mind if I join?"

"Sure." He replied, handing me a second controller. "This giant snake has been giving me trouble all morning."

I sat down next to him, beginning the process of signing in and choosing my character, as I replied, "Well, that's because you're fighting him alone. He's pretty difficult." I clicked onto my Commando , adding, "You're also not using the rock technique."

"Rock technique?" He asked me.

I just shrugged, saying, "Technique, coding error, same thing, really." We were about to start, when I said, "Hey, do you mind if I grab some coffee first?"

"Be my guest." Luroi replied. "I can wait."

I nodded, before getting up. I quickly went and got my coffee, before returning to the living room.

"Ready?" Luroi asked me, as I sat back down.

I picked my controller up, before replying, "Yep."

Twenty minutes and a metric fuck-ton of Sand Hawk and Pitchfork bullets later, we watched the large orange snake flail back into the ground, a feeling of victory shooting through my veins.

I chuckled, commenting, "Y'know, no matter how many times I beat him, I'm always left feeling victorious as he falls back to the ground."

"You've beaten him before?" Luroi asked me.

"A few times." I replied. "Never with Krieg, though. His skills aren't exactly the best against him."

The albino Umbreon chuckled, agreeing, "That's more than correct. Nothing but fire, melee, and explosives. That's a deadly combination to everyone except that fucker."

"Indeed it is." I replied.

I took a drink of my coffee, pulling out my phone to check the time.

"Hey, we should probably start breakfast." I told Luroi, as I began to get up.

"I'll handle it." He replied, rising. "I mean, you've cooked every meal almost every day since you've been here, so I imagine that you'd like a break from the kitchen."

"Thanks." I said, falling back into my seat. "I love cooking, but it can be pretty fucking tiresome."

Luroi chuckled, before agreeing, "Yeah. That's why I was rather ecstatic when you guys moved in. I mean, I cooked most of the meals prior to that, so it was a small blessing."

"I imagine so." I replied. "Thanks, though."

He nodded, before grabbing his coffee and leaving. I picked my controller back up, switched the game to single player, and began mindlessly farming enemies for challenges. After about five minutes, Haru came into the living room. He flopped down next to me, before leaning his head on my shoulder and scooting up against me. I wrapped my arm around him, controller still in hand, and kissed the Luxray on his nose.

"What are you up to?" He asked me, his ears twitching slightly.

"Just fucking around while Luroi makes breakfast." I replied. "What about you?"

"Cuddling with my awesome boyfriend." He said, wrapping his arms around me.

I chuckled, pausing the game, before I wrapped my arms around Haru. I picked him up, eliciting a small squeak of surprise from the feline, before sitting him on my lap and pulling him into a hug. I leaned my head down, biting on his neck slightly. He gasped, and I reached down, placing my hands on his rear, before squeezing lightly. Before he had a chance to make a sound, I locked his lips with mine, before throwing him onto his back on the couch, with me crouching over him. I kept my arms around the cute Luxray, and my lips locked with his, until I heard a throat being cleared. We broke our faces apart, looking up. I saw that Luroi was standing there, arms crossed, an amused look in his face.

"If you two are done in here, breakfast is ready." He told us.

I nodded, and replied, "We'll be right in."

He nodded back, before leaving the room. As soon as he left, Haru and I burst out laughing.

"We've got to be more careful about this shit." I told the Luxray under me.

"Why?" He asked me. "I mean, it's just harmless PG 13 romance."

I chuckled, and replied, "True, true." I rolled off of him, landing on my feet on the floor, and asked, "So, you hungry?"

He joined me, answering, "Hell yeah. Let's go."

I nodded, and we left the room. We entered the kitchen, seeing that everyone else was in there, save for Zach and Kelsea.

"Where are the others?" I asked, upon our arrival.

"Still asleep." Caius replied.

Ice sighed, before adding, "Lucky bastards. Not having to go to school."

"Look at it this way." Haru began. "You two are seniors, meaning that you only have this year left. Veil, Wisp, and I are only freshmen."

"And, besides, Zach has a job to deal with." Luroi added, as he began sliding pancakes onto plates.

Both confused and intrigued, I asked, "He has a job?"

Luroi nodded, answering, "Yep. He managed to secure it before coming here."

"Really?" Caius asked.

"Where?" Ice inquired.

"The local gym." The albino Umbreon replied.

"As in, a Pokemon gym?" Haru asked. "Like, the ones for badges?"

"Some people go there for the leader, yes." Luroi replied. "But it's more than just that."

"How so?" Wisp finally spoke up, her small voice sounding from her current position next to me.

"It's simple, really." A voice replied from behind me.

I turned my head to see that Zach had entered the room, and he was standing behind me.

"Oh?" I asked. "Please explain."

"Alright." The Zoroark half-breed replied, stepping around me. He went to lean up against the counter next to Luroi, before beginning his explanation, "Well, as Luroi said, it is the local Pokemon gym, and the leader can be fought for the Shell badge, but that is only a small part of it. Y'see, it's a full equality and versatility gym, meaning that anyone can go, and it's used for more than just gym battles."

"What do you mean?" Caius asked.

"I mean that the gym allows anyone in, half-breed, morph, or human with some Pokemon," Zach replied, "and that it has a whole wing dedicated for civilian use. The place has training equipment that can be used by anyone, a large track that runs in an oval around the room, and it even has a few giant fighting rings. Which, y'know, those come in handy when Umi, the leader, hosts her annual 'Hell in the Shell' fighting tournament."

"Hell in the Shell?" Ice inquired.

Zach nodded, replying, "Yep. It's a large fighting tournament open to anyone. Morph, half-breed, human with some Pokemon, or even someone that wants to fight normally. The fights are set up randomly, and the prize is eight thousand dollars." At this, I noticed a slight glint of mischief and excitement spark in Ice's eyes, and Zach seemed to notice it as well, as he added, "It's not to be taken lightly, though. It normally attracts some big names in fighting, and it commonly gets press coverage. Hell, last year someone actually died in the ring."

The effect was immediate. The previous look in Ice's eyes died, and I could physically feel the atmosphere shift in the room.

"D-Damn." I said, shocked.

Zach nodded, and agreed, "Yep. Watched it live in March. Some famous MMA fighter tried to go up against a fucking Machamp. A full blown fucking Machamp! The guy put up a good fight, but the Machamp ended up hitting him with a four-armed punch, and it shattered his skull on impact. Punctured his brain, snapped his neck back, and killed him within a few seconds. The trainer was disqualified, but there wasn't any legal action. You've gotta sign a waiver that essentially says that whatever happens, happens."

"So, essentially," I started, "if you die, then no one can press charges?"

The Zoroark half-breed nodded, replying, "Yep. Or, well, somewhat." We all gave off confused looks, so he explained, "Well, they still call out an investigation team and, should they determine that it was murder and not just manslaughter, then you get charged. But, if it truly is accidental, then you just get disqualified."

"Sounds… interesting." Haru concluded.

"Indeed." Caius agreed.

Ice sighed, adding, "Can we eat now? I'm feeling hungry and violent."

Luroi chuckled, and replied, "Sure. Foods been done for a few minutes, anyway."

We all quickly devoured our pancakes, before heading back up to our rooms to grab our backpacks. I grabbed my backpack, my jacket, and my bandana, putting the jacket and bandana on and throwing the backpack over my shoulder. I exited my room, seeing Caius, Ice, and Haru all waiting at the top of the stairs, their backpacks now on, as well as Caius's signature headphones.

"Wisp not out yet?" I asked.

"Nope." Caius replied. "Still waiting on her."

I went to the Flareon's door and knocked, receiving no answer.

I turned to the others, telling them, "Go ahead and wait in the car. I'll wait for her."

They nodded to me, before descending the stairs. I knocked on the door again, getting the same result. Deciding that she must not be able to hear me, I quietly opened the door, sneaking in. Upon entering her room, I saw that her backpack remained untouched next to the door, but the bathroom door was closed. I quietly crept towards the door, until I was right at it. I was about to knock, when I heard a sound. Panting. Concerned, I pressed my ear to the door. The panting was quickly followed by some gasping and… was that a moan? Confused, I kept my ear to the door, until I heard one of the moans form a word, one that made my jaw drop.

I stood, frozen, as I continued hearing the young Flareon on the other side of the door moan out, over and over again, "Veil."

_She… She's moaning my name. Is… Is she masturbating to the thought of me? _I kept my ear pressed to the door, both too shocked and too intrigued to pull away, the whole time hearing my name coming from Wisp's mouth. After a minute or so, her moans seemed to increase in volume, causing me to know what was coming next.

After a few seconds of silence, I heard an extremely loud moan of, "Veil!"

She moaned out my name for at least a solid minute, until she fell silent, the only sound being her panting gasps. Finally breaking out of my stupor, I quickly fled the room. I quickly and quietly shut the door behind me, before leaning against the opposite wall. I put my head in my hands, trying to comprehend what I just heard. _What the hell is there to comprehend? That shy and innocent little Flareon that you live with was just in there pleasuring herself to the thought of you. _As this thought settled in my mind, I sat on the floor, panting lightly, until I noticed something that caused me to freeze. A tent in my pants. At a specific spot in my pants. I just sat there, staring at my obvious arousal, shocked. _Did… Did I just get hard at the sounds of Wisp masturbating to me? This normally only happens when I think of Haru in… certain ways. _As I sat there, I began attempting to clear my mind, until, finally, the tent in my groin went down. _Alright. Good. That'd only make things more awkward. Now to try and not think about that today. And… she sits on my lap on the way to school. Fuck. I should be able to handle it… Or, at least, I hope so. _I was startled from my thoughts by the sound of a door opening. I looked up to see that Wisp had left her room, and she was currently staring down at me. As I looked at her, I noticed that he outfit had changed slightly, to where her shirt had been replaced by a similar one, but this one rode lower on her chest, revealing a fair amount cleavage.

"Veil?" She asked. "What are you doing on the floor?"

I froze, quickly trying to come up with an excuse.

Finally, I replied with, "Um, you see, I was out here waiting for you, when I accidentally dropped a quarter. So, well, I'm down here looking for it."

"Okay then." The Flareon replied, sounding thoroughly unconvinced. "Well, did you find it?"

"Y-Yeah." I told her. I stood up, before asking, "So, you ready?"

She nodded, smiling, and said, "Yep."

I nodded, back, and we started for the stairs.

"So, Wisp," I began, "you've become a fair amount more social recently. Any reason why?"

She just shrugged, and replied, "Not really. I mean, I'm talking a slight bit more, but that's just because I've grown more accustomed to you guys. Especially you and Haru."

The last part of her sentence sounded rather lusty and flirtatious, causing me to falter in my steps down the stairs slightly. I quickly regained my stride, and the slip up apparently went unnoticed by the Flareon next to me.

"More accustomed to us how?" I inguired.

"I don't really know." She answered. "I just do."

I just nodded, replying, "Alright."

We reached the front door, and I opened it, holding it open for Wisp. She left, thanking me on the way, and I followed her. I opened the passenger door to the car, before climbing in. _Remember, Veil. She's like a sister to you. Like a sister. _That thought was literally jettisoned from my mind as Wisp bent down to sit her backpack in the floorboard with mine, allowing me to get a clear view down her shirt. Which also revealed that she had no bra on. And that her nipples were hard. _Fucking great. Why is she suddenly so fucking blunt with this? Is she so in love with me that she'll willingly step out of her comfort zone to get me? _She stood up straight again, making sure to do so slowly, before turning around and sitting on my lap. When she did so, she immediately went through with what I knew that she would. She began "scooting around". Or, as I like to call it, grinding on my groin._ Oh, please Arceus, if you have any fucking merciful bones in your body, please keep me flaccid. Please do that._ I groaned inwardly, as she finally came to a rest with her back pressed against my chest. I shut the door, leaning back in my seat.

"Ready?" Luroi asked.

We all gave sounds of approval, and he started to pull out of the driveway. As we started down the street, I felt that Wisp was giving small movements, not enough to notice visibly, but enough for me to feel it on me. And enough to slightly arouse me._ Fucking Arceus, you sexy evil Flareon. I'm going to fucking kill you for this. _My thoughts finally registered, and I froze. _Wait, did I just call her sexy? Well, I mean, thinking on it now, who isn't attractive in the house? I mean, not all of them are attracted to me, but Wisp, Haru, and Ice are… Holy shit, I may accidentally end up with a harem. What the hell? I didn't ask for this! _As we continued down the road, the only sound in the car being the radio, I continued fighting my body, as Wisp kept urging it on, her small movements finally beginning to arouse my soft member. _Damn it, Veil. Keep yourself under control. Keep it down. Just think of something else. _I began scouring my mind for something to distract me, before finally finding something that worked. A bit too well, really. _Oh. Right. My dream. Fuck. _The thought of my dream last night quickly killed any feelings of arousal in my mind, replacing them with sadness and grief. After about ten more minutes, we finally pulled up to the school. Luroi stopped the car, allowing us to get out. We all did so, before saying our goodbyes to Luroi, who pulled away shortly after. We began walking towards the school, getting our usual glares of disapproval and bigotry. We entered the school, finding our usual seats. Alone. We sat down, Haru taking his usual position with his head on my shoulder. Wisp dropped down next to me, and Ice and Caius across from me.

"So," Caius started, "you think that we'll be able to fight in gym again?"

I just shrugged, and replied, "Maybe. It sorta sucks that they put a stop to it."

"Well, it is logical, really." Caius countered. "I mean, after what happened on the first day, it really did look dangerous as fuck. You can't really blame the school board."

"Still, it was fun while it lasted." Haru put in.

"How?" Ice asked. "You got fucking stabbed in the only fight of the year."

The Luxray on my shoulder just shrugged, before replying, "Still had fun."

Ice sighed, saying, "Whatever. I'm not going to argue with you."

Haru just stuck his tongue out at her playfully, as I felt a weight hit my other shoulder. I looked over, seeing that Wisp had dropped her head down on my shoulder. And, of course, she was at the perfect position to where I could see down her shirt. _Fuck._

"Um, Wisp?" I asked, concentrating on her face, rather than her chest. "What are you doing?"

She looked up at me, yawing cutely, whispering back, "Sorry, I'm just sorta tired. You don't mind if I lay my head on you, do you?"

I glanced over to Haru, asking for confirmation. He just shrugged in response.

"No, I guess not." I told the Flareon.

She smiled up at me, saying, "Thanks."

I nodded back at her, trying to ignore how amazing she looked. _Arceus, why am I thinking of her like this? I mean, I only ever do this with Haru! Was it what I heard this morning, maybe?_

I was brought from my thoughts by Ice asking, "Wisp, why are you whispering? We've all heard you talk before."

The Flareon shrugged, replying, "Not in public. Keep in mind, I'm still shy. Just not around you guys. Well, as much."

Ice was about to say something, when someone tapped her shoulder. We all looked up, to see that one of the Math teachers had come up behind her.

"Ice Hail?" He asked.

"Yes?" The Glaceon replied.

"You're needed in the office." The teacher replied. "As well as Wisp and Caius."

I felt Wisp freeze up next to me, and I watched Caius stutter slightly.

"What for?" Ice asked.

The teacher shrugged, informing her, "Not sure. I was asked to reassure you that it was nothing serious, though. You don't have to worry."

Wisp and Caius relaxed, as Ice replied, "Alright."

She motioned to the other two, and they all got up.

"See you in class." Wisp told me, as she grabbed her backpack, bending down in her special way, before standing up.

I nodded in return, as they all started for the office, my eyes tracking them as they went. _Damn, the girls have amazing asses… Wait, what? Why am I thinking that? I mean, it's true, but still. I should really stop thinking. _Submitting to my unconscious urges, I immediately slammed my face onto the table, which I hadn't realized I had planned.

Shocked, Haru left my shoulder, asking, "Veil, what the hell was that about?"

Keeping my face on the table, I replied, "I'll explain later. I don't want everyone to hear it."

I heard the bell ring, and the Luxray suggested, "How about while we go to class? It'll be loud, and you whisper it to me."

I sat up, answering, "Sure. Let's go."

We rose, grabbing our bags, before joining the horde leaving the cafeteria. I wrapped my arm around Haru, bringing him close to me, as I began telling him about what happened, starting with my little eavesdropping session on Wisp. I finished just as we reached our Science class, and Haru's eyes were wide.

"You mean that she wants you, as well?" Haru asked, as we sat down in our empty class room.

I nodded, replying, "Yep. Why do you think that she's wearing a shirt that someone can easily see down? I mean, for Arceus's sake, I accidentally saw her breasts twice now." Haru's eyes got wider, and I added, "Not to mention when she was grinding on me in the car."

Haru sighed, before saying, "Y'know, I was only joking about the harem idea. But now it appears that you may have one forming already. What the hell made Wisp suddenly start doing this shit, anyway?"

I just shrugged, answering, "No fucking idea. All I know is that lust is one hell of a motivater."

My boyfriend nodded, agreeing, "True. I mean, that's somewhat why I started dating you. I mean, I found you both nice and rather attractive, so there's that."

I chuckled, wrapping him in a tight hug, replying, "Yes, but you'll always be the sexiest electric lion around."

We locked into a kiss, our tongues fighting in his mouth. We stayed like this until I heard someone enter the room. We quickly broke apart, and my head shot around to the door, to see that our teacher, Mrs. Viola, was standing there, an amused smile on her slightly red face.

"Um. You didn't see anything, right?" I asked her nervously.

She chuckled, before replying, "Of course not." She crossed her blade-like arms, adding, "How about I add some mood music?"

Haru and I laughed, as she let out her quiet cry, filling the class room with beautiful music.

I chuckled, and told her, "You're still the best violin player in the world, Mrs. V."

She smiled at me, replying, "Thanks. I guess that I was just born with the talent."

We all began laughing, as the class room started filling up.

* * *

Haru and I sat down at our usual lunch table, which, just like in the morning, was empty. People really don't like being near morphs. Especially bisexual morphs, it seems. I mean, people are fairly alright around the girls, and even Luroi. Then again, the modern generation makes no sense to me, so I don't question them.

"Y'know," Haru began, as he took a bite of his apple, "I still don't get how you don't eat lunch. I mean, that's pretty unhealthy."

I chuckled, wrapping my arm around him, and replied, "Oh, and eating that garbage is any better?"

He took another bite of the fruit, saying, "Yes, technically. Tasty or not, the latter being more common, it still gives you the energy to do shit."

I just shrugged, replying, "Meh, I have the needed energy normally. Besides, you can always give me a little jumpstart if I need it."

The Luxray countered my shitty joke with a small spark of electricity to my nose. I took it easily, as he had recently stopped worrying about keeping his little affectionate sparks in check, and I had grown use to them. Or, well, excited by them, really.

I kissed his nose, telling him, "You've got to try better than that."

"I could always help him, if you want." A familiar voice said behind us.

We turned around, seeing Ice, Caius, and Wisp standing behind us.

"What are you three doing here?" I asked them.

They all sat down in the same position as this morning, as Ice replied, "We all got moved to this lunch. The others were too crowded, or something."

"All of you?" I asked, somewhat shocked. Ice nodded, and I added, "Seems like the principal is playing some Deus Ex Machina shit here."

Caius shrugged, saying, "Not like I'm complaining. There was this massively flamboyant Feraligatr half breed that kept hitting on me, despite me telling him multiple times that I don't swing that way."

Ice began giggling, asking, "Do you remember when he grabbed your ass?"

A bright blush spread across Caius's face, as the Sceptile half-breed added, "Well, it's not like he got off without reprimanding. I threatened to snap his hand off."

Haru chuckled, before asking, "Seems a little out of character for you, doesn't it?"

Caius shrugged, and replied, "Like I care. Guy needs to learn to keep his hands to himself."

I started laughing, as I felt something begin grazing my left leg. _Speaking of keeping ones hands to themselves. _I looked down, to see that Wisp's hand was trailing along my leg, aimed for my groin. I looked up, to see that the Flareon was still looking up, eating her lunch in silence. She saw that my eyes were on her, and she smirked slightly as her hand touched the center of my jeans. I glared down at her, as she began putting some pressure on me.

I was broken from my actions by Ice asking, "Veil-kun, what are you doing?"

My eyes shot up, to see that everyone was looking at me.

"Oh. Um, sorry." I said. "I just sorta zoned out."

"Alright then." She replied. She took a bite of her lunch, before asking, "So, you guys think that we'll be able to fight in gym again?"

I shrugged, saying, "I hope so. It was fun while it lasted."

Caius sighed, before adding, "I imagine."

"What's up?" Haru asked him.

He shrugged, and replied, "Well, it just sucks that no one else got to fight."

"Wait, are you actually into fighting?" I asked the Sceptile.

"Well, I'm not into it, per se." He replied. "But, I think that it's somewhat fun, yes."

Ice giggled, before saying, "I never would have pegged you for the fighting type, Caius."

He just shrugged, telling her, "Well, I am, to an extent."

I was about to speak, when the bell began ringing.

I looked up, saying, "Well, that'd be our cue. Shall we?"

The others all nodded, and we got up, before heading for the gym. We entered, ending up being the first ones in there, like always, and took our usual position at the top of the bleachers. I sat down last, and as I did so, Wisp moved to sit on my lap. Ice and Caius stared at me, confused, but I just shook my head in response, signaling for them to not worry about it. The pair shrugged, not questioning it. We sat in silence, Haru's head on my shoulder and Wisp sitting on my lap, as the bleachers began filling up with our classmates, none of which took any notice to the Flareon on my lap. Granted, we're morphs, so we only ever get attention when it is forced upon us. The perks of being a freak, kids! At long last, Smith entered the room, this time with a Chansey half-breed tailing him. He came to stand in front of the class, the Chansey next to him.

"Alright class, I have good news." He opened. "We've been cleared to begin fighting again." He waited, obviously expecting cheers, before beginning again, after receiving none, "But, there have been some added safety precautions, one of them being this young woman that is following me." He motioned for her to stand forward some, before continuing, "This is Ms. Chess. She's the school board appointed medic for this class. Essentially, she's here to make sure that no one dies." I caught the eyes of the Espeon from last time, and we locked glares, as Smith continued with his speech, "The only other change being that shields must now be used for protection."

He finally finished, leaving the room in silence.

"Now," he said, "pick your teams. Make sure they're different than last time."

With that, he and Chess went to the chairs on the wall.

"So, now what?" Haru asked.

"We pick teams." I replied.

"Who's with whom?" Ice asked.

After a few seconds of silence, Caius spoke up, "I'll roll with Veil."

I nodded, as Haru said, "I can take Wisp."

"So I get to find my own partner?" Ice asked. I nodded, and she grinned, saying, "Should be fun."

She leapt up from her seat, before dashing away from us.

I chuckled, observing, "She is unbelievably fucking energetic."

"Indeed she is." Caius agreed, a smile on his face. I chuckled at him, as he quickly recomposed himself, asking, "So, what's our name?"

I thought for a second, before answering, "Nightshade?"

"Why Nightshade?" My partner asked.

"It's simple." I explained. "I'm a dark type, and you're a grass type, and we'll make a deadly fighting team. Nightshade can be a highly poisonous flower, and it shares a theme from both of our types."

He shrugged, saying, "No complaints."

Haru turned to the Flareon on my lap, asking, "What about us?" She just shrugged, and Haru sighed, saying, "So we're both stumped. Great."

At this, I began thinking of a name for them.

Finally coming up with one, I voiced it, "Short Circuit."

The pair looked at me, confused, as Haru asked, "Why that?"

"Well, think about it." I told them. "What happens when an electrical item short circuits?"

The both continued looking at me, puzzled, until it visibly dawned on Haru, who said, "It catches fire."

I nodded, and replied, "Yep."

Caius began to get up, telling us, "I'll go put the names down."

I nodded to him, as he started down the bleachers. When he was out of earshot, Wisp turned around to face me.

"That's a really good name, Veil." She complimented me. "Thanks."

With that, she pulled me into a hug, my increased height combining with her current position to put my face in a rather awkward position. Right between her breasts. I groaned with embarrassment as my face hit her chest, and I heard Haru sigh at the same time. I quickly pulled my head from her chest, wanting to keep any received attention to a minimum.

"Yeah, no problem." I told her, as I straightened up my bandana, as it had been knocked somewhat askew in the hug. "Thanks for the compliment."

At this point, Caius returned, sitting down next to me. We sat in silence for a few moments, as the rest of the class broke up into their respective teams. When everyone was reseated, Smith rose, going over and grabbing his clipboard.

He scanned the list, before calling out, "Teams Country Fried and Nightshade take the floor.

I picked Wisp up, sitting her next to me, as Caius started down the bleachers. I tried to follow him, but I was stopped by Haru's hand gripping mine.

I turned to him, and he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, before telling me, "Good luck."

I nodded as he sat down, replying, "Thanks."

I started down the bleachers, following Caius. We stepped into the center of the floor, where we were joined by a Blaziken half-breed, shown by his feather-like red and yellow hair, as well as his orange tinted skin and pointy nose, dressed in standard Blaziken gear, and a human, who was dressed in the single most disgusting clothing option in the world. Fucking camo. I could not take enough breaths in a day to say no as many times as needed to give my opinion on that. The pair of guys stepped to the other side of the center circle, before facing us. My eyes traced our opponents, and I could tell by the small bulge in the human's cheek that he had something in his mouth, which struck me as a rather large fighting hazard. Upon closer inspection of his pants, though, I immediately recognized it to be chewing tobacco.

"Don't they have rules against shit like that?" I whispered to Caius.

He just shrugged, replying, "Dude, did you not read the handbook?" I shook my head, causing him to sigh and continue, "They have pretty much no rules here, save for bullying and shit. Hell, technically speaking, if not for indecent exposure laws, we could all walk around nude, having sex in every class." I stared at him, shocked, and he said, "What? It's true. There aren't any dress code rules, and there are no PDA rules. So, technically speaking, what I said is correct."

Our conversation cut off as Smith joined the four of us in the center of the room.

He paused, looking over our opponents, before switching to us and letting out a sigh, saying, "Arceus, not you again."

I smiled at the coach, replying, "Hey. How's your day been?"

He just groaned, ignoring me, before telling us, "I'll go and get the weapons."

As he left us, I thought aloud, "Y'know, I still don't get why he hates me."

"Probably because you keep breaking his shit." Caius told me.

"I don't mean to." I retorted. "And, besides, I haven't broken that many things."

Caius sighed, before saying, "Really? Let's have a count then. You broke the ceiling, almost caused him to lose his job, blew up a dodge ball when it hit some kid, shattered a window with a kick ball, and made a crater in the bleachers when you were showing off your Pulse Jumping."

When he finished, we both looked over at the large crater in the other end of the bleachers, where no one sits.

I was about to reply, when the Sceptile added, "Oh, and you can't forget the basketball goal last week."

I sighed, and quietly said, "I was just trying to dunk the ball."

"Yeah, in a hoop with a plexiglass backboard." Caius retorted. "After using a Pulse Jump to get up there."

"Still," I began, "that's no reason to hate me. I'm just a victim of faulty craftsmanship."

Caius let out a slightly annoyed sigh, as Smith reproached us, the weapons in hand. In one hand he held four wooden bucklers, with four wooden weapons, two gladii and two scimitars.

He went to present them, but was stopped as the Blaziken pointed out, "I'm sorry, but this just doesn't seem fair."

_No. Of course it doesn't. Because any time that someone has to go against me in anything, they say that ignorant bullshit. And Smith always agrees, because he fucking hates me. _

I sighed, telling him, "Okay then, you overcooked rooster, please enlighten us."

The Blaziken shot me a glare, before explaining, "Well, it's rather unbalanced. I mean, a team of a human and a half-breed against a morph and a half-breed isn't exactly fair, now is it?"

I was about to refute his reasoning, when Smith, as expected, agreed, "I see what you mean." He seemed to think for a minute, before saying, "So, to even it out, one member of Nightshade will get a shield, while the other gets a two handed weapon."

I turned to Caius, who shrugged and said, "I'll take the shield."

Smith tossed him one of the bucklers, and my Sceptile partner caught it with ease. Our opponents stepped up, each of them grabbing a shield and a gladius.

As they returned to their spot, Smith asked me, "What weapon do you want?"

I shrugged, replying, "Surprise me."

A wicked grin spread across his face, and he started back to his office.

I sighed, turning to Caius, saying, "Why am I almost positive that that wasn't a good smile?"

"Because it wasn't." He told me.

"You're most likely right." I agreed, flipping my hood up and putting on my bandana.

"Battle costume?" Caius asked me.

"Yep." I answered. "I still think that you guys should have one, as well."

The Sceptile just shrugged, as Smith returned, a wooden weapon in his hands. A weapon that brought a smile to my face. A motherfucking scythe. A grin spread across my face as the weapon was tossed to me. I caught it with ease, twirling the long handle, one that was about as long as my body, in my hand.

Smith smirked at me, telling me, "You won't be that happy when you get destroyed. No one's ever won a fight with that piece of junk. Now, all of you, to your corners."

As Caius and I went to our starting position, a smirk of my own crossed my face under my bandana, and I said, "Well, let's prove you fucking wrong."

We reached our side, and I noticed that Caius was staring at his buckler with distaste.

"What's up?" I asked him

"Not that I want to switch, or anything," He answered, "I just wish that I had a weapon, as well."

I thought for a second, before coming up with an idea.

"Hand me the shield." I told Caius.

He looked at me skeptically, but gave me the buckler anyway. Holding it out flat, I coated my hands in Psychic, before running them over the wood. When I was done, the buckler glowed purple briefly, before the light disappeared. I chucked the disk to Caius, who caught it, looking at it curiously.

"What'd you do to it?" He asked me.

"Gave you a weapon." I told him. He still looked puzzled, so I explained, "Well, we all know that I have freaky control over my psychic powers. So, I used that to coat the buckler in psychic."

"Okay." Caius said. "So, what does that do?"

"Well," I started, "it essentially allowed me to program it. Now, whenever you throw the shield, it will use the psychic powers to return to you, almost like a boomerang. It lock onto you, so it will never bounce away."

"Cool. Thanks." The Sceptile complimented me. He seemed to think for a second, before asking, "So, how will this fight play out?"

"Not sure." I replied. "But to increase our chances of victory, you should most likely take the human."

Caius nodded, agreeing, "Yeah, me taking on a fire type wouldn't really help all that much."

I nodded, as Smith finally reached the radio.

"Take your battle stances!" He called out across the gym.

All of us got ready, our weapons poised for attack.

"Go!" Smith called out.

With that, we started towards the center, our weapons ready. As we hit the center, I heard _Hillbilly Bone _by Trace Adkins and Blake Shelton start up from the radio. I grimaced at the horrendous music, but kept my attention on the fight. We all collided simultaneously, my scythe with the Blaziken's shield, and Caius's shield with the human's sword. Starting to have my attention leave Caius, I focused solely on my own fight. Just in time, too, as I was met with a wooden blade flying towards my face. I leaned back, narrowly protecting my face, before pushing forward with my scythe, knocking the Blaziken back. He quickly readied himself, and did the same. I took the first step, rushing up to the Blaziken, scythe raised. He brought his shield up, ready to block my attack, but at the last moment before I hit him, I dropped my own weapon down some, causing the wooden blade to connect with his torso, stretching across his stomach. I yanked the scythe forward, causing my opponent to be flung off of his feet. I looked over to see that Caius had his opponent's foot stuck to his shield with a Grass Knot. The Sceptile, cocked his arm back, before sending the shield, and the human, flying to a wall, right next to where the Blaziken landed. Upon the shield's contact with the wall, the Grass Know broke, dropping the human onto his back. The shield immediately flew back to Caius, who caught it with ease.

Taking advantage of our opponent's current state, I looked over to Smith, before yelling out, "What's with the shitty music?"

The answer came not from him, but from our human opponent, the southern accent heavy in his voice, "I asked for it while ya'll fags were over there flirting."

I sighed at the comment, my hatred for the asshole growing.

"Okay, I'll explain this once, and once only." I began, watching our opponents slowly pick themselves up. "I'm bisexual, Haru is bisexual, I'm not sure about Wisp, Ice will fuck a broom, but Caius is straight. Despite his attractiveness, there was no flirting going on between us."

Caius came to stand next to me, asking me, "Did you just call me attractive?"

I was about to answer, when the Blaziken regained his footing, before sending a large blast of fire at us. Acting quickly, Caius and I performed a simultaneous back flip, landing perfectly as the fire went under us.

"We'll talk about it later." I told my fighting partner.

"Oh, there won't be a later, freaks!" The Blaziken yelled, as he assisted his redneck friend up.

I sighed, before telling him, "Once again, you're misguided as fuck. I'm a freak, Haru is a freak, Wisp is a freak, and Ice is one hell of a freak, in more ways than one. Caius is just like you, only not an ass, and he obviously has better taste in music."

I heard Ice shout out, from the bleachers, "Hey! I resent that!"

I turned to where her voice came from, asking, "Do you really?"

I caught where she was at, as she replied, "Well, not really, I guess."

I nodded to her, just as I heard Caius yell, "Veil, watch it!"

I turned back to the fight, just in time to see a large blast of fire heading my way. _Fuck. _Having no time to move, I thrust my arms up, trying to block some of the attack. I was hit head on by the flames, and I immediately began sweating as the fire passed over me. It was gone within a few seconds though, and I dropped my arms. I looked down, seeing that the fire had scorched off my bandana and jacket.

"Dude, what the hell?" I asked, as I brushed ashes off of my shoulders, noticing the charred fur on my hands, explaining the scent of burnt hair. "That was my only fucking jacket!"

"Don't fucking care!" The Blaziken yelled back.

I glared at the human/chicken cross, my annoyance growing at his remark. Well, that, and the fact that that shitty song just repeated for the second time.

I growled, before shouting, "For Arceus's fucking sake, someone shut that atrocious noise up!"

With that, I took off running towards our opponents, scythe ready. After I had taken a few steps towards them, I head Caius join me, his feet falling a short distance behind mine. We hit our opponents at the same time, Caius easily knocking his down with his shield, as the Blaziken blocked my scythe attack.

"Fuck the hell off." I growled out, our weapons clashed together.

"Why should I, fucker?" The Blaziken replied. "After all, I can easily burn you to a crisp."

At his words, a trail of fire went up his weapons, before touching my weapon. As it made contact, my scythe went up in flames, leaving me holding a burning stick. I quickly kicked the fire rooster away, before chucking the flaming wood away. I began blowing on my damaged hands, the pain of fire just now going to them. Caius saw my current position, before knocking his opponent away and rushing to my aid.

"You alright?" He asked me, arriving at my side.

"Yeah, I think." I replied, as the pain began to numb. "This hurts like hell, though."

"Want to stop?" My friend asked me, the concern obvious in his voice.

I chuckled, before replying, "Hell no. I don't need a weapon to fight."

I left my hunched position, standing up straight, as I heard _Faithless _by Black Veil Brides begin playing. I looked over at the radio, to see that Ice was standing there, grinning, with Smith halfway frozen next to her. The Glaceon shot me a thumbs up, and I smiled back, nodding.

"So, what's the plan?" Caius asked me, as I turned back to our opponents, who had picked themselves up.

"Follow my lead." I replied simply. I locked glares with the Blaziken, before taunting, "Come the fuck on, KFC. Don't let my stubbornness dampen your fiery attitude."

Our opponents growled, before taking off towards us. Caius and I readied ourselves, preparing for our counterattacks. I stood completely still, concentrating on the Blaziken's footsteps, and the distance that he covered with each. When he was about two steps in front of me, I charged my hands and feet with Dark Pulses. The Blaziken took one more step. _Now! _He landed right in front of me, his sword ready to attack, but I beat him to it, slamming my fist into his face. I detonated the Dark Pulse on impact, causing him to fly back. Not waiting for him to even hit the wall, I took off running, before using a Pulse Jump to get behind the flying form. I readied another Pulse Punch, this one an uppercut, before sending it flying into my opponent's back. He flew high into the air, arms flailing the whole way. I Pulse Jumped up to his height, before doing a barrel roll in midair, ending it by slamming my Pulse charged fist into the Blaziken's face. He shot to the ground, where he made a large crater. A collective gasp came from the bleachers as I landed, just to have a camouflage covered figure fly past me. I turned around to see Caius walking up to me, a smirk on his face.

As I turned back to look at the human, his unconscious body slumping to the floor, Caius chuckled, saying, "Looks like Mr. Gum Cancer has about as many brain cells as he soon will teeth."

I chuckled, watching the Blaziken slowly pick himself up.

"So, you want any more, fucker?" I asked.

"N-No." He replied, staggering to his feet and leaving the crater. "I'm good."

"Thought so." Caius told them.

I stuck my hand up, and Caius responded with a high five.

As we started for our seats, I told Caius, "Heh, we've got to do more shit together."

"Agreed." The Sceptile replied. "But first, I'd enjoy it if you explained what you meant by calling me attractive."

I laughed nervously, before saying, "Right. That."

* * *

***Everyone looks around, marveling at their work, with a black Absol added to the group. The room is covered in everything and anything Halloween themed, and the door has been painted all red, with a black box at head height, with silver bars painted vertically on it.***

**L: Fucking nice. Thanks for coming to help, Adam.**

**Adam: Heh, you think that I'd miss this shit? Hell no, I love Halloween.**

**Izaak: So, Link, now that the room is done, shouldn't you be getting ready, as well?**

**L: What do you mean? I've already got the black hair.**

**Ice: Yes, but you said that you've got a special outfit ready. So, let's see it.**

**L: Heh, of course. Five seconds.**

***A swirling black aura surrounds Link. When it clears, his outfit has completely changed. The plain black jeans have now been adorned with chains and spiked studs, while the plain black shirt remained black, now featuring a coffin with the words "We have come to scare you to death" in it, with "Motionless in White" above it, all in dripping red writing. Black combat boots have had a strip of spike studs across it, near the toes, and a black cloak is draping over his shoulders, with black finger nails topping it all off***

**Shane: Fucking nice.**

**L: *Bows slightly* I dress to impress.**

**Ice: *Wraps arms around Link, kissing his cheek* Well, I think that it makes you look even hotter.**

**Adam: *Chuckles* C'mon guys. Let's leave these two alone.**

***Izaak, Shane, and Adam head for the door***

**L and Ice: See you guys!**

**Others: Have fun!**

***The trio leaves, leaving Link and Ice alone*  
**

**L: So, where were we?**

**Ice: *Kisses Link's cheek* About where you end the note so that we can have some fun.**

**L: *Chuckles* Of course. So, guys, if you liked the chapter, tell me so, and remember to voice your opinion on the name. Also, what'd you guys think of the hinting at the later harem?**

**Ice: And the arc. Can't forget that.**

**L: Oh. Right. Thanks. So, now is when I begin the chapter sets where Veil (And possibly Haru) have someone else with them. I'm doing this because I don't focus on the others enough, and I've learned from my mistakes with Free, But Now What. So, first up is Caius. I don't know when I'll begin, but I do know that I'll be back on Halloween or around it for a Halloween chapter. So, yeah, if you haven't noticed, this is my only story that actually moves in real time. Thought I should say that.**

**Ice: Link. Hurry up.**

**L: Heh, I'm almost done. So, as a final note, Zac's job actually was a suggestion by his owner, Nicranger. Anyway, see you guys later!**

***Ice locks lips with Link, grinding on him lightly. As the camera zooms out, _This is Halloween _by Marilyn Manson starts playing***


	10. You're Jealous That I Sit on Veil's Lap

**Alright. So, here's the late Halloween chapter... Yeah. I can do no more than apologize, and hope that you accept the apology. What got in the way, you may ask? Well, my depression... Yeah... I hate being depressed. Keeps getting in the way of my writing, and I really can't hold up a conversation worth shtako when it hits. I mean, the only reason that most of this chapter got done yesterday is because I was talking to two specific friends (Angeldragonqueen and Tsu) and my boyfriend. They just so happened to cheer me up just enough to get me to be able to write...**

**... Anyway, I haven't brought up how fucked up and depressed I am for sympathy, just as an explanation as to why this is a little late. I don't want sympathy for my stupid fucking issues, nor do I feel like spilling my guts about my depression. So, now for any review responses, and then on to the story.**

* * *

**Some Person: No, not really. It actually originates from two of my favorite bands, Crown the Empire and Hollywood Undead, specifically Charlie Scene's stage gear. Interesting thought, though.**

**Luroi: Of course that's not greedy. All of the characters will be in at least one detailed fight scene, if not more. Trust me, everyone gets some love. :)**

* * *

**You're Just Jealous That I sit on Veil's Lap**

I continued buttoning up my dark brown vest, my hands skirting over the leather to each black button. I quickly finished up, before smoothing out my puffy long sleeve undershirt, its white collar a stark contrast to my normal attire. _Unlike my pants, that is. _I glanced down at my black, pinstriped pants, noticing a light blue hair stuck on the calf. Scowling slightly, I removed Ice's hair from my pants, before dropping it into the trash bin next to my sink. _That is the last time I have that Glaceon pick any clothing item up for me. I swear, she sheds worse than my mother. _I grabbed my comb from the sink's counter, before bringing it to my head fur, specifically the wide white streak on the right side. _Need to make sure that my hair looks nice. Otherwise, how am I meant to get any business? _Chuckling lightly at my own incredibly stupid joke, I finished with my hair, sitting the comb back on the sink. I took one more glance at myself in my mirror, before picking up my straight razor, its ivory handle cool against my hand. I slipped it into my pocket, before leaving my bathroom. I quickly put my boots on, before leaving my room. I went down the stairs, before turning in to the living room. Upon my entrance, I saw that Ice and Kelsea were already waiting, sitting on the couch in their costumes.

"Hey." I greeted the girls, flopping down on the empty seat on the couch, right between them.

"Hey, Veil-kun." Ice returned, leaning on my shoulder. "You look very sexy in that vest, babe."

I just rolled my eyes, as the flirtatious Glaceon moved my arm to where it was wrapped around her shoulders, holding her close to me. Seeing no reason as to why I should remove her, I just pulled her closer to me, earning me a pleased purr from the Ice type.

Kelsea chuckled, before jokingly warning me, "I wouldn't do that around Haru, y'know. He may start to get a little jealous."

In response, I saw Ice stick her tongue out at Kelsea, causing me to laugh lightly.

"You're just jealous that Veil-kun allows me to sit on his lap, and not you." Ice joked, simultaneously hopping onto my lap and wrapping my arms around her waist.

Kelsea scoffed in response, replying, "I don't want your precious Veil, don't worry. I'm not even interested in him." Quickly catching herself, she added, "Not that I find you unattractive, Veil, quite the opposite, really. I just-"

I cut her off, holding my hand up.

"It's fine, Kelsea." I reassured her. "I know what you meant." She sighed with relief, before I added, "Including the part about you finding me attractive."

She froze at my statement, a blush creeping across her face, and Ice and I both chuckled. As the conversation died, I took the chance to check out the girls' costumes. Kelsea's costume appeared to be an interesting contrast from her normal self, as it seemed somewhat… wild, for lack of a better term. She had on a white sleeveless shirt, somewhat ripped down the sides, held together by a knot about halfway down each side. Under the white shirt, visible through the slits, and coming down to Kelsea's knees, she wore a purple undershirt. She appeared to believe that more protection was needed, though, as I saw that she had black leggings on underneath the shirts. The costume was topped off with what appeared to be a white animal pelt, draped on her head and down her back, with a red mask on top of her head.

She appeared to notice my eyes, as the human chuckled, before asking, "So, who finds who attractive?"

I rolled my eyes, smirking, as I replied, "I wasn't checking you out, kid. I was looking at your costume. Looks nice on you."

"Oh? And what is your opinion?" She asked. Before I could reply, she added, "And don't call me kid! I'm older than you by multiple years."

I just chuckled, replying, "I call everyone kid. Called Luroi kid just the other day. Called one of my teachers kid as well. Age doesn't matter to me when it comes to calling people that." Kelsea deadpanned, as I continued, "But, I do like your costume, despite having no idea what it is."

"It's just an anime character." She told me. "And don't worry about not recognizing it. After all, I don't know what the hell you are meant to be."

I chuckled back, as Ice spun around on my lap, asking me, "What do you think of my costume, Veil-kun."

My eyes scanned her body, looking to see what she was wearing. Her entire body was extremely scantily clad, wearing only a black skirt that went down to just above her knees, with a plain black tank top, cut to end above her belly-button, on her torso. As I looked at her costume, she leaned into me, pushing my face between her large breasts. At this, I had to resist the urge to get aroused, quickly, yet nonchalantly, pushing her back. As I did this, I noticed that she had a black choker on her neck, with a white skull and cross-bones on the front. As she leaned back some, I saw that she was wearing combat boots that were almost the exact same as mine.

"Nice outfit." I complimented her. "Slutty goth, I presume?"

Ice giggled, before replying, "Yep. You're so good at guessing, Veil-kun."

I chuckled, saying, "Not really. Just a fairly obvious costume. Nice choice with the choker, by the way."

"Thanks." She replied. "I normally like chokers, and I would wear them normally, but I feel like they'd look odd on me."

Kelsea burst out laughing, asking, "Seriously? That's why? You were about to start walking around the house nude the other day, had I not stopped you!"

Ice glared at Kelsea, as I chuckled, telling her, "Well, I think that it looks good on you. The whole outfit does, really. Very sexy."

My words obviously struck Ice, as she froze, a blush forming under her blue fur. I smirked as the Glaceon fell into my arms, a wide smile forming on her face.

"You-You really think that I look sexy?" She asked me.

I chuckled, hugging the Ice type, as I replied, "Of course, Ice. Why wouldn't I think that you're sexy?"

This time, my words pretty much literally caused Ice to melt. Her smile grew, as she slowly slid down my lap and into the floor, like a scene straight out of an anime.

As I laughed at the puddle of Glaceon at my feet, Kelsea asked me, "So, what is your costume, exactly?"

I pulled out my straight razor, about to reply, when I heard Haru's voice answer from behind me, "The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. One of my favorite movies of all time."

I turned around to compliment my boyfriend on his correct answer, but I stopped short, my eyes catching on his costume. He was wearing a pair of black combat boots, similar to mine, as well as a pair of black skinny jeans, which hugged his legs perfectly. His torso was clad in a certain black long sleeve shirt, the very same one that I wore on my birthday. Obviously, it wasn't the flash that struck me, it was how fucking sexy he looked in it.

The Luxray appeared to notice me checking him out, as he chuckled, before asking, "Like what you see?"

Smirking at him, I chose not to respond, instead using my Psychic to slide him over to me, where he fell into my lap. As he dropped onto me, I wrapped my arms around him, before locking him in a deep kiss.

As I did this, Kelsea let out a sigh, saying, "If you two are going to start this, then I'll be in the kitchen. C'mon, Ice." The puddle of Glaceon at my feet didn't respond, so Kelsea grabbed one of her ears, before pulling Ice out of the room with her, muttering, "Absurd Glaceon. Flirt with him constantly, but can't take some back without damn near orgasming."

I chuckled into the kiss, as I pulled Haru closer to me. We stayed in the kiss for multiple minutes, before finally breaking apart for air.

As we sat there, panting lightly, Haru joked, "So, is that a yes?"

I laughed lightly, before giving my boyfriend another kiss, this one a quick one on the cheek, before replying, "Absolutely. You look unbelievably sexy in it."

"Thanks, my handsome Umbreon boyfriend." He said, dropping off of my lap and onto the couch, before snuggling up to my chest.

I laid on my back, pulling him into a hug, his head still to my chest, as I replied, "Of course, my sexy Luxray boyfriend."

He purred lightly, sending out a small shock of joy, as he snuggled closer to me.

"So," I asked him, "what are you dressed as, exactly?"

Haru just shrugged, answering, "Not too sure. Couldn't think of a costume, so I just threw on some black clothes and a pair of boots that I bought recently." I hugged him closer to me, as he replied, "And your shirt, of course."

I chuckled, telling him, "I thought that it looked familiar."

"Heh, you can't blame me for wanting to wear it." He replied. "And, besides, it's not like it's the first time that I've worn your clothes."

"You aren't wrong." I agreed. "Granted, I have no issue with it."

"Nor do I." Haru said, kissing my lips briefly, before pulling back. "So, what exactly did you do to turn Ice into a blue puddle?"

I chuckled, before replying, "I told her that she looked sexy in her costume."

"Well, you aren't wrong, she does look sexy." Haru agreed. "Not as sexy as you, of course, but still sexy."

I kissed the top of the Luxray's head, saying, "And you are still the best looking motherfucker in my eyes."

Haru responded by locking me in another kiss, and I answered by slipping my tongue into his mouth. Our tongues wrestled in Haru's mouth for a short amount of time, before mine declared dominance, wrapping around his. We stayed like this for a little bit, before a loud yell sounded throughout the house, followed by the sound of breaking glass. Without another thought, Haru and I untangled from each other, leaping off of the couch. Within seconds, we were in the kitchen, ready to help whoever screamed. We stopped short upon seeing Kelsea and Ice in the kitchen, the floor covered in broken glass, and a person in an all black costume with them, doubled over laughing.

"Damn it, Zach!" Kelsea shouted, giving away the identity of the costumed person. "What the fuck were you thinking?"

The Zoroark half-breed didn't respond, obviously too focused on laughing his ass off. Kelsea let out a sigh of annoyance, going over to the closet and grabbing the broom and dustpan. She swept up the shattered glass, before dumping it in the trash and returning the broom, with Zach laughing the entire time.

"Shut up, you annoying fucking Zoroark!" Kelsea shouted at Zach, before storming out of the room.

As she left, a shocked silence filled the room.

"Dude, what the hell did you do?" Haru asked the shadowy figure.

"Nothing." Zach replied, turning around to face Haru and I, revealing his face to be coated in a skull mask shaped like a Zoroark. "I mean, I scared her, but that's it. I mean, it's Halloween? Isn't that supposed to be done?"

I just sighed, saying, "I'll go and talk to her; calm her down some. You guys just stay here."

Without waiting for a response, I left the room, heading for the living room. When I entered, I saw that Kelsea was pacing the room, her fists clenched so tightly that her knuckles were white.

"Annoying asshole!" She mumbled angrily. "Stupid fucker! So Arceus damned immature!"

I came up to the raging eighteen year old, before grabbing her shoulders and bringing her into a calming hug.

"Calm down, Kelsea." I told her, running my fingers through her hair. "He was just messing around, he didn't mean any harm."

I felt her continue shaking, as she replied, "Still, he's so fucking immature. I mean, you're two years younger than him, and you're so much better. Even Wisp is more mature!"

I continued holding her, calming her down, saying, "That's just how he is, Kels. You know that. He just likes it, okay? Don't hate him for being him."

She chose not to respond, instead just staying in my arms. After a few minutes, I felt her shaking slow more, before finally stopping.

"I… I'm sorry." She told me, her face to my chest. "I hadn't meant to flip out. I know that it's not like me, he just… He just angers me sometimes. I mean, he's just so immature and childish, and then I look at you and Haru, and you two are so much mature, despite only being sixteen."

"It's fine." I reassured her. "I understand. But, keep in mind, that's just how he is. You're normally calm, Wisp is normally shy, and Ice is always a slut. While we may annoy each other at times, we're still a family. A dysfunctional as fuck family, but a family all the same. Therefore, we shouldn't try to change each other. We should grow to accept each other's personalities."

There was a few seconds of silence, before Kelsea replied, "You're right. I guess that I should just get used to it, shouldn't I? I'm sorry for flipping out."

"It's fine, Kels." I reassured her. "You're the most polar opposite of him, personality-wise, so I'm not surprised that you haven't adjusted to it yet. You will, though, with time."

"I know. Thanks for calming me down." She told me. After a few more seconds, she said, "Um, Veil? You can let go now. I'm fine."

"Oh." I replied, slightly shocked. "Right. Sorry."

I released her, and we nodded to each other, before heading back to the kitchen. When we entered, we saw that Luroi had joined the group, his costume on. He wore a dark green cap on his head, draping onto his shoulders, which were covered in a tunic, the same color as the cap, with a leather strap around his waist. His legs were clad in tan pants, which were tucked into his leather boots.

"Dude, what the hell was all of the yelling about?" The albino Umbreon asked me, noticing Kelsea and I returning.

"Don't worry about it, Zelda." I replied, joking about his costume. "Your princess is in another castle."

Instead of responding, Luroi just glared at me, and I stuck my tongue out playfully.

"So, where exactly is Caius?" Kelsea asked.

"Yeah, he needs to hurry." Zach added. "I mean, the party started thirty minutes ago."

"Didn't you say that it normally goes until the sun comes up?" Haru asked. "I highly doubt that he'll take that long."

"Can I come too?" I heard a familiar voice ask behind us.

I spun around, to see that Wisp was standing behind us, already in her costume. Which just so happened to be literally the exact same thing as Ice's, except that her tail, neck fluff, and mohawk thingy were all dyed black.

Before I could respond, Ice chuckled, before joking, "Heh, happen to copy someone?"

"Not really." The Flareon replied. "I had no idea that you'd dress this way. Just an odd coincidence, really."

"Really?" Ice asked, slightly shocked. "Odd."

"Indeed." I agreed. "Sure, if you want to. You'll most likely have to walk, though. Either that, or one of the others can let you sit on their lap in the car."

"I can walk, don't worry." Wisp replied. "I have no issue with walking. I mean, I use to run track, so I'm no stranger to it."

"Really?" Haru asked. Wisp nodded, and he said, "Never would have pegged you for a track star, really."

"Never said that I was a star." The Flareon pointed out. "Just that I was in it."

Haru just shrugged in response, as I heard footsteps descend the stairs, signaling the approach of Caius. We all got silent as he entered the room, allowing us all to see his costume. Around his neck, replacing his normal green headphones was a pair of black one, with glowing blue highlights, and I could see the signature Afterglow symbol on the ears. His shirt was a plain black t-shirt, but it was mostly covered by a black jacket, the trim glowing blue. Down his arms he had glowing bracelets, five on his right, alternating between blue and green, and three on his left, two of them purple and the other one yellow. His pants were black, with glowing blue trim. Around his waist, he wore a black belt, with glowing blue details, and a few records clipped to the sides. On his feet were black combat boots, glowing blue straps going across and up them. As I continued looking at him, I saw a sticker on his shirt that said "Hello, my name is: H1 F1d3l17y".

"H1 F1d3l17y?" Luroi asked, sounding rather intrigued.

"Yep." The Sceptile half-breed replied. "It's the name of the costume. Thought that it fit a punk DJ outfit."

"Looks pretty badass." I complimented him. "It looks amazing on you, really."

"Not quite sure if you're hitting on me again or just complimenting me." Caius joked.

I rolled my eyes, as Kelsea asked, "So, everyone ready?" We all gave our various noises of agreement, before she added, "Let's go, then."

As Caius turned around, I saw that he had records on his back, as well, three going down each side.

I chuckled at the sight, and he looked back at me, asking me, "What's so funny?"

"All of the fucking records, man." I replied. "They look cool, but Arceus you have a lot of them on."

He just shrugged in response, saying, "I like them. Besides, they fit with the costume."

With that, we left the house.

* * *

Haru, Wisp, and I stepped up to the gym, marveling at its size. It was taller than any surrounding buildings, its domed roof topped with a statue of a rearing Gyarados, shooting out water straight into the air. The main part of the building was at least half the size of our school, with the two slightly smaller wings on the sides only adding to the size even more.

"How the hell did we never notice this place?" Haru asked me. "I mean, the mall is only a street away, so it's not like we never come down here."

"No fucking idea." I replied. "So, should we go ahead and go in, or should we wait for the others?"

"Might as well go ahead and enter." Haru said. "No reason not to."

Wisp and I nodded in response, so we climbed the marble stairs to the large double doors. I pushed open one of the wood doors, feeling just how heavy it actually was, and held it open for Haru and Wisp. When they had cleared the threshold, I shut the door behind us. As we walked through the somewhat short entrance hall, a straight room leading straight to more double doors, my ears picked up the sound of music blaring in the next room. I held the next door open for the other two, and we entered into yet another room, this one a relatively small one, only about the size of a small dining room, with yet another set of double doors on the other side, this time with a large man in all black in front of them. While he appeared to be a normal human, his bushy tail gave him away to be an Arcanine half-breed. Upon closer inspection, though, one could easily make out his muzzle-like nose, as well as his pointed nose. We walked up to the man, with me leading our trio. When we were within a few feet, I noticed that he was the only person that I had met in Hellville so far that was taller than me.

"Hey." I greeted him, waving slightly.

"What's up, little man?" He asked me, his voice a deep bass.

"C'mon, I'm not that much shorter than you." I retorted.

The Arcanine half-breed chuckled lightly, his deep, booming laugh filling the room even with such a small noise, as he replied, "Heh, good point, kiddo. So, what can I do you for?"

"We'd like to enter the Halloween party." I told him.

"Well, I'll let you in, after you do something for me." He told us.

Slightly confused, but seeing no reason to deny the request, I replied, "Sure. What do you want?"

"Can you tell me just what in Arceus's name you're dressed as?" He asked me, surprising me slightly. "Ever since you walked in I've been trying to think of what you could be dressed as, but I can't quite place my finger on it."

I chuckled, before answering, doing a small dramatic bow, "Sweeney Todd, the demon barber of Fleet Street, at your service." I whipped out my straight razor, flipping it open, as I added, "Need a trim?"

"Heh, nice costume." He complimented me. "I advise watching yourself when you pull that little blade out, though. I'm technically supposed to take it from you, but you don't really seem like the type to just start stabbing randomly."

I was about to reply, when I heard something. Voices. Specifically, Zach's voice. I held up my hand, signaling for everyone to be quiet. I cocked my arm back, aiming at the divider between the two wooden doors. Just as the door opened, I flung my razor forward. It stuck into the wall, sending splinters of wood flying everywhere, as a shocked squeak sounded from the other side of the door. The door slowly opened, revealing the rest of our "family", their eyes wide, and Zach in the front, standing in a cartoon fashioned scared pose, his arms up to defend himself. At this sight, the four of us burst out laughing, the Arcanine half-breed's voice causing ours to all but fade into the background.

"So, what happened to being all bad and scary tonight, Zach?" The Arcanine breed joked. "Suddenly forget which way it goes?"

The Zoroark breed dropped his defensive pose, before replying, "Fuck you, Arron. I wasn't scared, just startled. Besides, let's see you stand up to a flying fucking blade."

Arron continued laughing, saying, "Oh, I've done it multiple times, little man. Taken a few, too."

Zach just growled in response, as I went over to grab my razor from the wall.

"Calm down, man." I told my costumed friend. "It was just a joke, just like the one that you played on Kelsea earlier."

"Except mine couldn't fucking kill her!" Zach replied, still rather outraged.

"Yeah, and mine wouldn't kill you." I told him. "Trust me, I've thrown blades enough to know where they will go when thrown. You were in no danger."

Zach chose not to reply, as I pulled my razor from the wall.

"Sorry about that, by the way." I apologized. "On hindsight, damaging the wall probably wasn't the best idea."

"It's fine, kiddo." Arron reassured me. "Umi doesn't normally care about some minor damage. Besides, she always has the entire place repaired after Halloween. After all, the party goers can get pretty fucking rowdy."

"Speaking of which," Zach said, "can we go in?"

"Of course, little man." Arron replied, moving aside. "Have fun, and don't get too wasted. I know that none of you kids are of legal age."

"Then shouldn't you be telling us not to drink at all?" Haru pointed out.

Arron shrugged, replying, "It's a party. It's gonna happen."

My boyfriend just shrugged in response, as we entered the next room. When we were all inside, I stopped short. The room was fucking gigantic! It was at least three times larger than the school's cafeteria, with the domed ceiling making it seem even larger. Looking around in the dimly lit room, I saw that there were some stereotypical Halloween decorations around, such as bats and cobwebs, as well as multiple unseen fog machines constantly coating the floor in a thick mist, while bright, multicolored lasers fired around the room, periodically illuminating the room more. Across the room, visible high over the heads of the hundreds, possibly thousands, of costumed attendees, I could see an extremely raised platform, where a live band stood, with an empty deck in front of them, one used to make EDM.

"Holy shit." I heard Luroi comment behind me.

"Yep." I agreed, my eyes scanning the room. "This is some outrageous shit."

"Heh, told you so." Zach said.

I was about to reply, when I heard a female voice shout out, "Zachy!"

At the call, I turned to Haru, who mouthed out, "Zachy?"

I just shrugged in response, as I was suddenly knocked back by a leaping body. I spun to look at the person who pushed me aside, to see that Zach was currently in the middle of a hug with a Vaporeon half-breed, her species being told by her tail, ears, fin, and slightly blue tinted skin.

"Hey, Umi." Zach replied, as they released each other. "I see that you're enjoying the party."

"Absolutely!" Umi answered, spinning in a circle, allowing me to recognize her costume as a wedding dress and veil, ringed with dead flowers. "After all, who doesn't love a good party?"

"Good point." Zach agreed. He suddenly became aware of the fact that we were all looking at the pair, so he said, "Oh, Umi. Allow me to introduce you to my housemates." He pointed to Caius first, saying, "The punk DJ in the back is Caius. Or, as he would be called for the night, H1 F1d3l17y."

"Hey." Umi greeted cheerfully. "Love your costume. Although, from what I hear, the headphones are a normal thing."

Caius chuckled, before replying, "Indeed they are. Normally green ones, though, but blue seemed to fit more with my costume."

"Indeed they do." The Vaporeon breed replied. Zach next pointed to Luroi, about to introduce him, before Umi cut him off, saying, "Wait. Let me guess on the rest!" Zach just nodded in response, as Umi inspected Luroi for a few seconds, before guessing, "Luroi? Or, should I say, Linkroi?"

Luroi smiled at her, answering, "That would be I. Hadn't thought about going by Linkroi tonight, but I do like it."

Umi laughed, before replying, "Well, I shall call you by it, then." She then turned to Kelsea, before saying, "Kelsea. Unbelievably easy."

Kelsea chuckled, before asking, "How, because I'm the only human?"

"Nope." Umi replied. "Just seem very calm right now, especially for being in a party."

Kelsea nodded to the older woman, before saying, "Thanks. I try to remain collected normally."

Umi nodded back, telling her, "Well, mission accomplished." The Vaporeon breed then turned towards Ice, and seemed to think for a few seconds, before blurting out, "Ice. The house's own little flirt."

Ice smiled to her, replying, "Of course. Others may call me a slut, but I prefer more fun."

Umi chuckled, before telling her, "My point of view exactly, dear. Although, with a body as sexy as yours, I can't imagine that you've stayed all that pure."

Ice laughed nervously, before replying, "Actually, I have. Still a virgin, to this day."

"Really?" Umi asked, obviously shocked. "Well, I imagine that whatever guy that you end up with will be very lucky." She glanced over to me, before adding, "Speaking of which." She stepped in front of me, saying, "So, I assume that this handsome Umbreon here is the oh-so amazing Veil?"

I chuckled, before replying, "I don't know about handsome and amazing, but that'd be me."

"Oh, nonsense." Umi told me. "I swear, you must be the sexiest motherfucker that I've ever laid eyes on." She paused for a second, before adding, "Well, except for your Glaceon friend there. Ice, your body is one that I'd kill to have and kill to have some intimate time exploring."

I chuckled again, agreeing, "Wouldn't we all?"

I watched as Ice blushed visibly, before starting to collapse, a wide smile spreading across her face. As her legs buckled beneath her, I stuck my arms out, catching the Glaceon in my arms.

"What's up with her?" Luroi asked.

"I discovered this morning that she damn near faints when I compliment her." I replied, chuckling lightly.

"She'll be fine in a few seconds, don't worry." Kelsea told us.

Within a few seconds, Ice had vacated my arms, regaining her footing. I glanced at her, to see that she was still blushing.

Umi laughed lightly, saying, "Interesting little super power, Veil." Her gaze switched to Haru, as she asked, "So, is this rather spiffy Luxray the one called Haru? Our boy Veil's boyfriend?"

Haru nodded in response, answering, "Indeed I am."

"Well, I hope that you don't mind my complimenting your boyfriend here." The Vaporeon said.

Haru chuckled, replying, "Why would I have any issue with someone telling him the truth? Except that, to me, he's the sexiest motherfucker that I've ever seen."

"Well, you rank in the top five, as well." Umi told him. "Really, all of you are pretty good looking." She peered around me, adding, "Even you, Wisp. Don't think that I didn't notice you hiding behind Veil here. I know all about your shyness, despite your rather sexy choice of clothing."

Her comment caused me to become aware of the fact that Wisp was currently hiding behind me. I looked behind me, to see that the Flareon, was almost pressing up to me, she was so close, and she seemed slightly scared.

"Th-Thanks." Wisp replied, nodding to Umi.

The Vaporeon breed smiled back, commenting, "How adorable." She stood back up, saying, "Well, I guess that I should let you kids get to enjoying the party. But first, Veil, how about a friendly little hug?"

I rolled my eyes, knowing the true intentions. _Right. Friendly. _

But, seeing no reason to deny it, I replied, "Sure."

Umi smiled at me, before standing on her toes and hugging me.

As I wrapped my arms around her, and she did the same to me, she whispered in my ear, "I can see why Haru loves you so much. Not to mention, why Ice and Wisp lust for you."

Shocked at her knowledge, I froze slightly as she pulled away.

"Well, by kids. Have fun." She told us, before giving me a quick peck on the cheek and sauntering off, making sure to sway her hips with each step.

"Well, she's interesting." Caius observed.

"Indeed she is." I agreed.

"So, shall we all go off and adventure?" Luroi asked.

"Sure." Zach said.

Without another word, Luroi, Zach and Caius left our group.

Kelsea turned to Ice, and asked, "So, wanna go float around? Try and make some friends? Fuck up any assholes that try and grope us?"

Ice smiled, replying, "Hell yeah." As they walked away, she called back, "See you guys. Tell us if you decide to leave early."

As they walked off, I turned to Wisp and Haru, suggesting, "Wanna go find a place to chill and grab some drinks?"

"Sure." Haru replied, with Wisp nodding in agreement.

I took to the head of our trio, leading us to start skirting the perimeter of the room. Eventually, I found a corner with some chairs and tables, somewhat near the bar, that was somewhat depopulated. Haru sat down at one of the tables, in one of the rather comfy armchairs, while Wisp and I went to grab drinks.

"So," I began, starting up some conversation as we walked, "I've noticed how much more social you're getting to us."

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked. "I mean, I live with you guys, so I'll be spending a lot of time around you guys anyway."

"Yeah, I can see the logic in that." I agreed. "I've also noticed how much you've changed recently."

"How so?" She asked me.

"Well, you've just started acting more like Ice, I guess." I told her. "You've been more social, haven't been wearing your really concealing clothes."

The Flareon was about to reply, when someone stumbled into her, pulling her into a sloppy hug.

"Hey, babe." The man slurred drunkenly. "How about you and me have some alone time?"

Wisp just froze up, standing there, doing nothing.

Taking the initiative, I grabbed the man by his collar, pulling him off of her.

I slung him around to face me, glaring down at the drunken fuck, growling out, "Or I could just rip out your fucking vocal cord and jump rope with it."

The man stared up at me, the fear evident in his eye, before he ripped himself from my grip and ran off, disappearing into the crowd.

"Stupid fuck." I commented, turning back to Wisp. Upon seeing her, I noticed that she was still frozen, just standing there, so I said, "Hey, Wisp? You there?"

She suddenly jolted back to reality, looking at me, asking, "What?"

"Nothing." I replied. "Let's go and grab those drinks."

The Flareon nodded in response, and we continued to the bar. _She seemed so scared. So shocked. So uncomfortable. _We continued walking, this time in silence. Within a few seconds, we reached the bar, and I gave the man running it our drink order.

As he walked off, I asked Wisp, "So, how are you enjoying the party so far?"

"It's alright." She replied. "I mean, it's the first one that I've been to, so there is that."

"Same for me." I told her. "I like it, though."

As silence once again befell us, my eyes started watching Wisp. She kept fidgeting on her stool, constantly moving, her face periodically growing a look of displeasure or discomfort. As my attention went back to roaming, I got lost in random thoughts. I was snapped out of it, however, by someone shoving into me. I went to yell at whoever hit me, when I saw that Wisp was currently being pulled from her seat, by another drunken fuck.

"C'mon, babe. Let's go dance." He told her. "I wanna so those titties bounce!"

I growled deeply, getting up from my own seat and stalking over to him.

"Hey, asshole." I addressed him.

He spun around to face me, before asking, "What the fuck do you want?"

"For you to release the Flareon." I replied.

"Like hell I will." He retorted. "She's my slut, not yours. Get your own whore."

Snapping, I shot my hand out, wrapping it around his throat.

"What the fuck did you just call her?" I growled out, starting to squeeze his neck.

He didn't respond, obviously, so I just gripped his throat tighter. I continued adding pressure, until his struggling started to weaken. I then threw him away from us, before whipping around to see that Wisp was once again being harassed by drunk assholes. One was currently groping her ass, while another was tugging at her shirt, having already partially torn it off, just low enough to reveal a little more cleavage.

"Hey, cocksuckers!" I called to them, stalking over to them. "Let her the fuck go." The two men didn't respond, instead just continuing to grope the obviously frightened Flareon, so I yelled, "Hey! Go fuck yourself and leave her alone!"

They just continued groping her, both of them beginning to actually lick and suck on her flesh. I looked at Wisp's petrified eyes, and the message was clear. Help. I tore the one on her breasts off, causing a hole to be ripped in the shirt.

I held in the air by his collar, before getting in his face and growling, "Maybe you didn't hear me. I said, go fuck yourself!"

With that, I threw him away, into a wall, which he hit, before slumping to the floor, unconscious. I then whipped around, before grabbing Wisp's other potential rapist. I threw him off of her, but he grabbed onto my arm.

"Let go, or I snap your hand off." I threatened.

"Give me back the whore." The man told me.

Instead of responding, I grabbed his arm, before flipping him onto the ground, easily removing his drunken grip on my arm. I then held up his arm by his hand, before stomping on his elbow, snapping the bone. He shouted in pain as I dropped his hand, turning to Wisp, to see that she was finally not being harassed. I looked at her shirt, to see that the hole was on her right breast, just above her nipple, but still exposing far more of her orange furred breast than I was comfortable with, and I could tell by the petrified look in her eyes that she agreed. As quickly as possible, I unbuttoned my vest, as well as my shirt, leaving my black chest open to the world, before slipping them onto Wisp and buttoning them up. I then wrapped my arm around the silent Flareon, and led her to the bar. I got our drinks from the confused bartender, before returning to Haru, who looked just as confused.

"Why is she wearing you clothes?" Haru asked me, as we sat down.

"That was the question that I was about to ask you, myself." A voice came from behind me.

I turned around, to see that Caius was at my back, crouched down.

"How did I miss you approaching him?" Haru asked. "I mean, you look like a punk Christmas tree."

The Sceptile breed just shrugged, replying, "Fuck if I know." I turned his attention back to me, before asking, "So, why is she in your shirt?"

"Some drunk piece of shit tried to tear hers off, so I gave her mine." I told the guys.

Caius slipped his jacket off, handing it to me, saying, "Here, put this on. I'd hurry, too, before Ice or Umi sees you shirtless."

"Thanks." I told him, slipping the jacket on. "I'd hate to have them throwing themselves at me in public." I glanced over at Wisp, her face still petrified, and asked, "Hey, can you guys let me talk to Wisp in private for a minute? It shouldn't take too long."

Haru and Caius looked at each other, confused looks on their faces, but nodded anyway, before walking off. I turned to Wisp, already thinking through my sentences.

I took her hands in mine, turning her to look at me, and said, "Wisp, you've got to stop this."

She finally snapped out of her stupor, replying, "What? Stop what?"

I sighed, telling her, "Acting like Ice. I know that that's why you've been acting differently recently."

"But I'm not!" Wisp defended. I gave her a deadpanned look, and she sighed, relenting, "Fine. Yes, I've been acting like Ice."

"You need to stop it." I told her.

"But I don't want to." The Flareon complained. "I have to do it."

"Oh? And why is this?" I asked.

"Because." She said, looking away.

"Because what?" I pressed, already knowing the answer.

There was a few seconds of silence, before Wisp looked up at me, tears in her eyes, replying, "Because it's the only way to get you to think that I look cute."

I sighed, pulling the Flareon to my chest, causing her to squeak in surprise.

"Wisp, that's not true." I told her. "I find you just as cute as Ice."

"In a little sister way, maybe." She retorted. "But I want it to be more than that. I heard you and Haru talking the other day, talking about how it'd be interesting to have a harem."

Now it was my turn to freeze, before replying, "You heard that?"

"Yes." She told me through her tears. "I did. And I thought that being part of your harem would be cool, even if it was just a PG-13 harem. So, I wanted to get you to find me attractive, just like you do Ice and Haru."

I took her head from my chest, to where she was facing me. As my hands were currently preoccupied in our hug, I took the normal Pokemon approach, and licked her tears from her fur.

"I do find you attractive, Wisp." I told her. "On the same level as Ice and Haru."

"Really?" She asked me, her tears slowing and a small smile beginning to form on her face.

"Of course." I told her.

I was about to continue, but she cut me off by hugging me tightly.

"Thank you, Veil." She said into my shoulder. "Thank you so much."

"Of course, Wisp." I told her, hugging her back.

We broke apart, and I saw that her previously petrified and sad expression was replaced with one of utmost joy.

"But I don't find this attractive." I told her, motioning to her clothes.

"What, the costume?" She asked me, confused.

"Not just that, but how you've been dressing in all recently." I told her. "That's Ice's style, not yours. She enjoys dressing like that. I can tell that you don't."

Wisp looked at her feet, her ears drooping slightly, replying, "No, I don't. I don't like all of the attention it gives me, and I hate how guys think that I'm giving them an open invitation to feel me up."

"Guys think that because most guys are horrendous people that just check girls out all of the time." I told her. "I'm not one of those guys. Personally, I think that your shy personality is really cute. You look really adorable in your normal clothes, really."

"Really?" Wisp asked me. "You mean that I don't have to dress like this to have you be attracted to me?"

I chuckled lightly, replying, "Of course not. You look amazing no matter what, but you look the best in your normal clothes. They're just more you, for lack of a better term."

Wisp nodded to me, before hugging me again.

"Thanks, Veil." She said.

I hugged her back, responding, "Of course, Wisp."

We released each other, and she smiled up at me. Without thinking, I leaned over, and planted a kiss on her lips, before quickly pulling away.

She sat there, wide eyed and blushing, visible even underneath her fur, as I smirked, calling out, "Guys, you can come back now."

Caius and Haru returned, with Haru taking his spot across from me and Caius to my right. We sat there, just talking and drinking our drinks, as the party continued around us. After a few hours, I heard some screaming start from over by the door, and the music stopped. Our heads whipped around to the door, trying to see through the crowd.

"What the hell is going on?" Caius asked.

"Not sure." I replied. "Let's go check it out."

The others nodded, and we all got up. We began snaking our way through the crowd, until we got to a clearing in front of the door. Once we arrived, I was shocked to find four men, all wearing masks and body armour, military grade assault rifles in hand, standing there, aiming at the crowd. I looked at the one up front, whom I presume to be the leader, and saw that he had a hostage.

"Umi!" I shouted, upon recognizing the hostage.

She locked eyes with me, and her gaze told me to stay back.

"Alright, everyone," the leader called out, "stay the fuck back, and no one gets hurt."

With that, they started skirting the room, heading for the lifted floor where the band stood, with the crowd retreating as they went.

"We've got to stop them." Caius whispered to me, as the armed men made their way to the lifted floor.

"But how?" Wisp asked. "They could hurt Umi."

"Just let me think of something." I told them. "Give me a second."

We continued watching them, until they finally got up onto the platform, pushing the band members out of the way.

The leader went to the microphone, before calling out, "Now then. We don't want to hurt any of you guys, we're just here for your valuables. So, if everyone will just empty their pockets, then we'll be on our way."

There was silence at their words.

"Now then, who wants to be first to give us your shit?" He asked.

Quickly going over my plan in my head, I raised my hand, calling out, "I'll do it!"

The leader appeared to do a double take, before laughing, replying, "Seriously? If you really want to, then come on up."

I nodded back, before beginning to weave through the crowd, not paying attention to the shocked exclamations from my friends and boyfriend. When I got to the front, the leader came up to a table. He stood there, his gun aimed at me, and I saw Umi's eyes tracking me.

"All of the shit, on the table." The masked man told me.

"Of course." I replied, beginning to reach into my pockets.

First, I took out my money, which I laid on the table. Next, I pulled out my phone, intentionally, yet stealthily, starting up _All Hallows Evil _by Fearless Vampire Killers as I did so.

"Whoops." I said, mocking shock. "Hadn't meant to do that. I'll turn it off after I finish emptying my pockets for you kind gentlemen."

"Then hurry the fuck up, kid." The leader growled out.

"Of course." I told him.

I reached into my pocket, my hand closing on the last thing in there: my straight razor. I flipped it open in my pocket, already concentrating on my plan. With lightning fast speed, I whipped the razor from my pocket, before sending it flying through the air towards the leader. He had not time to react to the flying blade, so it hit him in his arm, the same one holding Umi back. He leapt back in shock, allowing Umi to get free. Not missing a beat, she took off running to me. She slid over the table, which I flipped over, causing my phone and money to fall next to me, just as a few bullets were fired off, hitting the table.

"Everybody, get the fuck out!" I shouted over the now screaming crowd.

"Oh no you don't!" The leader shouted back over the microphone. "Zip, get the others in here, now!"

_Others? _At his words, windows and doors broke open, and other masked and armed figures came launching in.

"Everybody, get the fuck down!" They started shouting out.

The crowd immediately dropped to the floor, lying on their stomachs. As they did this, the leader of the group leapt over the table that we were using for cover, before pointing his gun at us.

"You stupid little fuck!" He shouted at us. "I was going to let you go! But now I have to fucking kill you!"

He was about to pull the trigger, when another gunshot rang out. There was a burst of blood from his neck, followed by his body dropping to the ground. I looked over at the source of the bullet, to see a cloaked figure, a pistol pointed our way.

"Hurry, grab the gun!" The figure shouted at us, the voice indicating a male. "When these fuckers realize what just happened, all hell will break loose."

I nodded, grabbing the leader's assault rifle. _Alright, fairly normal weapon. Nothing more than an M-16A4. Three round burst. Just point and shoot. Been a while since I've shot a gun, let alone at someone, but I should be able to do it efficiently._ As predicted, the other three men began firing at us, as their reinforcements all turned to see what was happening. As they did this, I saw the rest of my housemates look at me, and I gave them a quick nod. At my signal, they all leapt up, knocking down the men closest to them. And then all hell broke loose. Bullets went everywhere. Most of them off to the ceiling, coming from the guns of the tackled men. People leapt up, rushing toward the doors. I took the opportunity of chaos to pop up, the gun in my hands. I aimed it at the first of the three distracted squad members, before pulling the trigger. Three shots launched from the barrel, each hitting the man in his stomach. As he dropped, the other two turned to me, but I quickly hit them as well. Without wasting a second, I took off towards another masked man, this one fighting over his gun with Luroi. I gripped my gun by the barrel, before running past the man, swinging the assault rifle like a baseball bat. The butt of the gun hit him in the temple, and he collapsed. Without waiting for any form of thanks, I continued running. I was cut off by a gun butt to my nose. I fell on my back, already feeling the blood start to pour from the no doubt broken body part. I looked up to see my attacker had a gun to my head. He was about to pull the trigger, when he froze. After a few seconds, a long blade made of ice stabbed out of his stomach, coated with blood. His body dropped next to me, revealing that Ice had been behind him.

"Nobody hurts my Veil-kun, motherfucker." She growled out, spitting on the still breathing man, as he tried to crawl away.

The Glaceon held out her hand, and I accepted it, allowing her to help me up.

"Ice, you do realize that you probably just killed him, right?" I asked her, shocked, when I returned to my feet.

"Of course. But no one touches my Veil-kun without my say-so." She told me. "Besides, you just shot three guys in the stomach."

"Yes, but I've done that before." I told her, wiping my face on Caius's jacket sleeve. "So it's not like I'm not used to it."

"Wait, you've killed people before?" Ice asked me, shocked.

I was about to reply, when I heard Haru shout out.

"We'll talk later." I told Ice, before leaping through the sea of running party-goers.

I dashed through, launching off a few shots at any of the attackers that I saw, heading for where the shout came from. I eventually found Haru, pinned to the ground, with two men on top of him. Without thinking, I brought the gun to my shoulder, before emptying a burst into each of the men's heads. Haru froze at my actions, so I kicked the bodies off of him, before helping him up.

"You alright?" I asked my boyfriend.

He tried to stand, only to hiss in pain and crumple on to me at the contact of his right foot on the ground.

"No, I think that they sprained or broke something." He told me. I lifted him up to where I was helping support him, as he asked, "You do realize that you killed them, right?"

"Don't care." I replied. "No one hurts my boyfriend when I'm around. Now, c'mon. I'll take you outside."

We started walking to the door, but we were cut off by multiple men jumping out in front of us. I was panicking to pull up my assault rifle, when multiple shots rang out, causing the men to drop. I looked for the source, to once again find that it was the cloaked man. He rushed over to us, dropping his pistol on the floor.

"Here, hand him to me." He said, grabbing Haru's other side. "You can take out anyone that gets in our way."

I nodded, releasing my boyfriend. The man took my place in helping Haru walk, and we continued to the door. As we went, I continued launching out rounds at any attackers that I saw, dropping all of them. We eventually made it to the door, which I pushed open. As we left the building, the music from my phone faded into the background. When we got outside, I immediately noticed the hulking form of Arron sitting on the sidewalk nearby, as an EMT bandaged his arm. Looking around, I saw that ambulances had already arrived, and police were currently pulling up.

"Go sit Haru with him." I told the man, signaling to Arron. "I need to tell the cops that the others are still in there."

The man nodded, as did Haru, and I rushed to the cops, just as they got out.

One of them noticed me, and he aimed his pistol at me, calling out, "Hey, drop the gun!"

Complying, I sat the weapon on the ground, putting my hands up.

"Listen, I'm not responsible for this." I told them. "Myself and my friends were just here for the party, when all hell broke loose. All of my friends are still inside. They're the guys that are fighting that don't have masks on."

The cop nodded to me, giving no other response, as they all rushed past me. I turned around, ready to go thank the man who helped me, but I was greeted with no sight of him.

"Where did her go?" I called to Haru.

"Don't know." The Luxray replied, shrugging. "Just disappeared."

I sighed, choosing not to pursue a ghost. As rain started to fall from the now cloudy sky, I walked over to Haru and Arron, before sitting down. As I did so, Haru leaned his head on my shoulder.

"Tonight has been interesting." He said.

"Yep." I agreed.

I pulled my boyfriend closer to me, kissing between his ears. As I looked around, I saw the masked figure on a nearby roof. Deciding not to draw attention to him, I merely nodded my thanks. He nodded back, allowing me a glimpse of a tan muzzle under the hood. With that, he took off running across the rooftops, disappearing into the night.

I yawned, my attention returning to Haru, as I said, "Arceus, I'm tired."

My words were met with the sound of small snoring. I looked down to see that Haru had fallen asleep next to me. I smiled at the sleeping Luxray, pulling him closer.

"I tell you," Arron vocalized, "I've had some interesting days while working here, but this one takes the cake."

I just nodded in response, to tired and worried to speak. _Who the hell was that guy?_

* * *

**So, that fight scene sucked... Yeah, remind me to leave guns out of fight scenes. They honestly fucking ruin them so much. I mean, they are just WAY to fucking OP. Anyway, that's not the point. So, how'd you kids like the chapter? How about that odd person that came in to help? More plot development? The costumes? **

**... Speaking of which... All of the costumes of OCs, save for Caius's and Ice's, were suggested by the owners. So, Splicer, I hope that I didn't disappoint! It seemed fitting for him... Although, I had originally intended on making the fighting more detailed, and having him use the records as weapons... Probably going to do that later...**

**... Also, can anyone guess what the inspiration for Caius's costume is? Maybe not... I don't know... The name is from a weapon in a game that came out within the last month or so, and the actual design is mostly inspired by a gang from one of the Saint's Row games. **

**... Anyway, happy late Halloween, my amazing Lunar Knights! I shall see you next time, hopefully with me less depressed! **


End file.
